All Hell Breaks Loose
by kate657
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, or so they say, but he was the one that wanted revenge so why did she pay the price?
1. Death is Only the Beginning

Title: **All Hell Breaks Loose**

Author: Katy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters from _One Tree Hill_ are property of Mark Schwahn and those at Tollin/Robbins Productions and Warner Bros. Television Production Inc. All stories, original plotlines and characters are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Primary pairing: Nathan/Haley

Summary: Everything happens for a reason, or so they say, but he was the one that wanted revenge so why did she pay the price?

* * *

**1. DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING**

Nathan looked around him. He was standing in a park in Tree Hill, North Carolina. More specifically, he was standing next to a big oak tree in the park. It was a single tree by itself, but under the canopy of the tree laid a tombstone. The tombstone read a name and two dates on it. Not a lot of writing for someone who had passed on. Usually there were words describing who the person was, but not this one. Because the truth of the matter was that she was young. She had so much ahead of her and then in one fowl swoop, it had all ended for her. He fought back tears as he opened his mouth to speak. "This is entirely my fault," he said to the woman next to him.

"Nathan, we've been through this. You are not responsible for her death," Peyton Sawyer said.

"But I am, Peyton. If it weren't for me, none of this would've happened and we both know it," Nathan said. Peyton just looked at him. "I wanted her to pay. I wanted to make her suffer and I didn't care what I had to do. I wanted to ruin her life just like she had ruined mine."

"You didn't kill her," Peyton pointed out.

"I may as well have," Nathan said. He choked back a sob and held his face in his hands. "God! I'm such an idiot. I loved her so much and she nearly killed me. I was so angry with her for what she did. I wanted revenge, but I never, ever wanted her to die." He broke down crying and Peyton put her hand on his shoulder as he knelt down on the ground and continued to cry. Nathan opened his eyes again and felt a presence. It was almost as if she were alive it felt so much like hers.

"Can I help you two?" a voice asked. Both Nathan and Peyton whirled around to face a woman a few years younger than them. This person was almost like a clone of her in a way. Her hair was the same sun-streaked colour as hers. Her pale complexion was reminiscent of hers; Nathan swore she could be her ghost.

Then, he looked at her eyes and realized that this person was not a mirage or a ghost. She was real and she was definitely someone he had never met before no matter how much she resembled the person he had known. Her eyes were hazel, not blue. They were full of knowledge, confusion and mystery. There was something else in them: something so profoundly scarred, Nathan had to look away. "Who are you?" Peyton asked.

"I believe I asked you a question first," the girl said. Her voice was edged with suspicion and laced with annoyance.

"We're just visiting our friend's grave, that's all. There's no need to be so rude," Peyton said. This seemed to faze the girl a bit. She looked at them curiously as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear again. She looked at the tombstone.

"You knew her?" the girl asked. They both nodded. "How?"

"Now hold on a second here, Miss Nosy. We answered your question, which by the way, was totally and completely rude. We have a right to mourn people just like everyone else does. Why do you care so much that you have to question every visitor to this particular grave?" Peyton demanded in annoyance. The girl looked down at the grave and then back up at them.

"Taylor was my sister," she replied somewhat angrily. Peyton's head shot up at her answer.


	2. Ran Away & Never Returned

**Ran Away & Never Returned** (Chapter 2)

"Your sister?" she asked.

"Yeah. As in we have the same parents and we grew up together," the girl replied sarcastically. Nathan smirked a little.

"We never knew Taylor had a sister," Nathan said, hoping to clear some of the tension. The girl smirked a little.

"I'm not surprised big sis never mentioned me. We weren't exactly what you would call close," she commented sadly.

"Why's that?" Peyton asked. The girl was about to answer but shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll let you have a few minutes alone. But could you hurry up? I'd like to visit with her," she said, starting to head towards the path, a good distance away so that she wouldn't hear them.

"Wait! What's your name?" Peyton called after her. She turned around.

"Haley James," she replied and then continued to walk away.

Haley walked up to her sister's grave as the two strangers stepped a few feet away, but Haley knew they were still within earshot. She was annoyed. She had left to give them their privacy. Couldn't they do the same for her? She shrugged off her annoyance and looked down at her sister's grave. She was overcome with grief and tasted the tears in her mouth. "Well, Tay, I finally found you again," she said.

"Look, Nathan, I have to get back to work. I know you wanted to stay for a while and go visit your Uncle Craig's grave, but…" Peyton started. Nathan smirked.

"It's ok, Peyton. Go to work. I can handle this by myself," he whispered. Peyton smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're a great friend, by the way." Peyton smiled.

"Don't forget that next time we argue," she commented and walked away. Nathan started to walk away but then heard the anguished cry of Taylor's little sister. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Haley whimpered as she shook her head.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened," Haley said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't understand how Taylor died," Haley said.

"It was an accident," Nathan said.

"I know that. It just seems like it's not really real, that's all. I mean, I haven't seen Taylor in over six years and then out of the blue, she calls me and tells me to come to this town because she needs to see me or something. Then, I come all this way only to discover that she's dead," Haley said brokenly.

"You're not from Tree Hill?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"No," Haley said.

"I thought that you were since Taylor lived here," Nathan said. Haley chuckled.

"Funny thing about Taylor. She ran away a lot," Haley commented bitterly. Nathan knew that much about her. Haley explained that she and her family lived in Chapel Hill.

"She ran away from home when she was, like, seven. Then she came back when she was about seventeen and then left again a year or two later. No phone call, no letter, not even a damn email explaining where the hell she went off to this time or to let us know that she was all right. And then, six years later, she phones me and begs me to come to Tree Hill. What the hell is Tree Hill, I asked her. She just chuckled and said, 'It's where I live, Hales'," Haley ranted.

"That must've been tough," Nathan said. Haley snorted.

"No, it's… It's just Taylor," Haley said. She didn't know a better way of explaining it and she figured the guy would probably not understand but to her amazement, he nodded. It was almost as if he knew exactly what she meant.

Haley walked out of her bedroom and made her away across the hall to Taylor's room. She lightly tapped on the door once, waited, then twice more. It was the knock that she and Taylor had come up with when they were really young so the other would know that it was them and not their parents.

_Taylor and Haley were always very close. When they were younger before Taylor had left, they had been inseparable. So, when Taylor had left ten years ago, Haley had been devastated. Not only had her big sister deserted her, her best friend and closest ally had. _

_Haley had been five at the time. She had not really understood what had happened or why Taylor was no longer around. Her parents had tried their best to explain that Taylor had to go away and when Haley had asked them why or when she would be back, they would look at each other. Her mother's face would crumple just a little and her father would grimace. Then they'd look back at her. "We don't know," was all they would say. _

_So two days ago, Taylor had just shown up at their door and their parents had welcomed her back with open arms. Haley had been away on a school trip so she had just got home and her parents had dumped the news of Taylor's return on her. _

"_Come on in, Hales," Taylor said. Haley opened the door. She was fifteen and Taylor was now seventeen. Ten years had gone by since the sisters had spoken a word to each other. After so long, Haley had been expecting something a little different to come out of her older sister's mouth. She didn't know exactly what. She had hoped that Taylor would provide some sort of explanation for her mysterious disappearance. Haley at least expected Taylor to apologize but apparently she had expected too much or Taylor didn't feel she should apologize. _

_Taylor turned around and smiled at her sister. "Holy crap, Hales! You've gotten so tall," she commented. She ran over to Haley and threw her arms around her. Just like that. Haley stiffened at her touch and didn't respond to her sister's hug. Taylor, as if sensing something was wrong, pulled away and looked at Haley. Haley smirked and walked over to Taylor's bed and sat down. _

"_A lot can happen in ten years," Haley said coldly. Taylor sighed and looked at Haley in disappointment. _

"_Hales," she started. "Come on." Haley shrugged at her. _

"_What?" Haley asked. _

"_Please don't do this," Taylor said. _

"_What did you think was going to happen, Tay?" Haley asked. Taylor bit her lip._

"_I don't know," Taylor said. _

"_You can't just waltz back in here after ten years and expect things to be the same as they were. You can't expect people not to have questions," Haley said. Taylor remained silently. "You didn't seriously think that, did you?" _

"_No," Taylor replied. "I just figured you would be happy to see me." _

"_I am," Haley said. Taylor smiled at Haley. Haley shook her head. "I just want to know where the hell you've been."_

"_Did you just say 'hell'?" Taylor asked in complete and utter shock. _

"So how exactly did you know Taylor?" Haley asked, getting up from the ground and tapping on her sister's grave. She tapped once, waited and then tapped twice more.

"It's complicated," Nathan said. Haley looked at him in confusion. Haley nodded and started to explain that she didn't know her sister that well anymore. She was just hoping for some insights as to what she was like and sadly, she had to go to a complete stranger for that information. Nathan sighed. "Um, I can't talk about it right now." He had to go visit his uncle.

"Well, I'll be in town for a few months," Haley said. He looked at her in confusion.

"A few months?" he asked. Haley went into a whole story about how Taylor had a lot of debt and some of the people were not willing to let the debt slide just because she was dead.

"And since my parents have written her off, yours truly will be working off her debt. I got a job yesterday," she said.

"That sucks. Do those people not realize that you just lost your sister?" Nathan asked.

"They couldn't care less. Taylor wasn't the nicest person in the world so it seems that no one's willing to cut me some slack just because she's dead," Haley said. Nathan dropped his head down. He knew that it was his fault that Taylor was dead and so by extension, it was his fault that Haley was being put through the wringer.

"Creeps," Nathan commented.

"Assholes," Haley corrected.


	3. The Other Players

**The Other Players **(Chapter 3)

Two weeks later…

Haley walked into the restaurant she had just been hired as a waitress to work at. It was called Karen's Café. Haley had been confused by the name until she had met the café's owner, Karen Scott. "I'm so glad to have someone to help me out. My partner is great but she tends to drop a lot of silverware," Karen commented. Haley chuckled.

"Where is she?" Haley asked.

"Oh, she'll be in later on," Karen said.

"Well, is there anything that I should know before I start working here?" Haley asked. Karen's brow wrinkled as she faced Haley.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean, but I guess there are a few things. It tends to get busy around here during lunch hours and when people get off work and school for the day. This is a big establishment for the college and high school kids. Also, for the staff of the high school, actually. Other times the place can be pretty dead," Karen said. Haley nodded.

"Well, at the place I worked at it was pretty much dead all the time," Haley said. Karen looked at her for an explanation. "The guy who owns is an ass. Nobody really likes him. He is also very sexist and grabby, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Karen said, chuckling.

"So, Haley, where did you go to school?" Karen's husband, Dan, asked coming out from behind the counter. Haley was thankful he didn't work there but he did tend to spend a lot of time on his breaks from his car dealership that he and an old friend of his from high school owned. He hadn't said anything to offend her. It was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't explain it.

"I went to university for two years in Chapel Hill and then I went to a special training school. I just graduated two months ago actually," Haley replied.

"What did you major in?" Karen asked, wiping down the counter.

"Well, medicine, actually," Haley replied. They both looked up at her.

"Really?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I start working as a PA at the hospital ER in three months. Someone's going on maternity leave," Haley explained.

"PA?" Karen repeated. Haley grimaced as she realized that they probably didn't know what that was.

"A physician's assistant," Haley replied.

"Oh, then you'll probably be working with my partner's daughter," Dan said. Haley looked at him in confusion.

"Brooke Davis. She's an RN over in the ER there," Karen added.

"Probably, but not yet," Haley said. The door chimed and two people walked in. You could instantly tell that they were a couple. The blonde guy had his arm wrapped around the brown-haired girl's back in a possessive manner and she was leaning into him. Plus, Haley noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Speak of the devil," Dan muttered. Haley was just about to ask him what he meant when the couple came up to them.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed as she put her arms around him.

"Hey, mom," Lucas said.

"Hi, Brooke," Dan said.

"Mr. Scott," Brooke said politely but Haley could still hear the disdain in her voice.

"Where's your brother?" Karen asked.

"I think he's still at the school," he replied.

"The coach has to be there for the practice, dear," Dan reminded her. Karen rolled her eyes in response.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked looking at Haley.

"Brooke, this is my new waitress, Haley. She's new in town," Karen replied. Brooke nodded and smiled at Haley wickedly.

"Well, shouldn't you be cleaning tables rather than eavesdropping on other people's conversations?" Brooke demanded. Haley dropped her mouth in shock. It wasn't what Brooke said that insulted her. It was more in the way she said it. She talked to and looked at Haley as if she was the help.

Before Brooke had said that, Haley had been trying to convince herself to like this girl despite the obvious flaws in her personality. Well, so much for that idea. Everyone looked at her in anticipation. Each looked a little embarrassed by what Brooke had said and scared because they weren't sure how Haley would react.

"I have better things to do with my time than listen to what spoiled little brats such as you complain about," Haley retorted. With that said she turned around and tended to some customers.

"I really don't like her," Brooke commented as to Haley's retreating form. Haley smirked. She knew she was intended to hear that.

Nathan sighed as he entered his mother's café and walked to the counter and took a seat beside his friend, Brooke and brother, Lucas. "Hey, Nate," Brooke greeted him.

"Hey, Brooke. How was work?" he asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Same old deal. Sick people come in and I help fix them. Sometimes it helps and sometimes it doesn't," Brooke replied.

"Glad to see you still have such a positive attitude," Nathan teased.

"Oh she's a regular Mother Teresa," Lucas commented. Brooke stuck out her tongue at him and then smiled.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked.

"Fine. The team is getting ready for the game on Friday. I'm excited. So far, they've been undefeated," Nathan said.

"They've only played three games," Lucas reminded him. Nathan scowled at him. Brooke laughed. Then, Peyton and Tim came in.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite married couple," Brooke gushed as the newlyweds came in and sat down. Peyton smiled at her in amusement.

"Well, if it isn't my bestest best friend," Peyton drawled.

"I thought that was me," Tim joked. They all burst out laughing as Peyton kissed him. Just then, Haley came out of the back and looked at all of them.

"What can I get you?" Haley asked, without looking at them.

"A different waitress," Brooke replied. Haley rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice.

"Besides that," Haley retorted.

"Water," Peyton replied politely. Haley wrote it down and the others began listing off their orders. When it came to Nathan, he was still shocked at seeing her.

"Any day now," Haley said.

"Sorry," he said. Haley looked up at the familiarity of his voice. "I would like a burger and coke, please." Haley nodded. Haley started to walk away but Brooke called her back.

"I'd like you to curb my curiosity," Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"Well, you don't really seem to enjoy working here so I'm wondering why you're working here," Brooke said.

"Why does anyone work? I need the money," Haley replied.

"Ok. What brings you here to this lovely little town? It wouldn't be my first pick to move to," Lucas asked. His tone couldn't be less friendly. It seemed to Haley that Snotty's boyfriend tended to follow suit when it came to whom they liked.

"Dead sister," Haley replied. Lucas' arrogant smile disappeared but Brooke continued.

"Oh, did dear sister OD on drugs or was she a whore and her pimp killed her?" Brooke asked. Haley dropped her pad in shock and glared at Brooke warningly.

"Brooke, stop bothering her," Nathan said.

"Why?" Brooke asked and laughed as if the idea were preposterous.

"Because she's Taylor's little sister," Nathan said.

"Taylor as in your old girlfriend?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at Nathan in shock as he sighed and nodded. Brooke's laughter died immediately and she froze up, looking at Nathan and then back at Haley.

"I'll be right back with your orders," Haley said.


	4. One Secret After Another

**One Secret After Another **(Chapter 4)

Three weeks later…

Haley was still reeling from the news that Nathan had dated Taylor and didn't feel that he ought to share the information with her when she came to him for help in knowing her sister. It confused her. Nathan had befriended her. They had started to spend time together. He had even helped her get the job at his mother's café.

She went back and put her jacket on and walked out of the café only to be faced with Nathan getting out of his car. "Hi, Haley," Nathan said. Haley scoffed and continued on her way. "What, you're not even going to talk to me?" Haley just turned around and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated my sister?" Haley asked. Nathan sighed.

"I didn't think it was any of your business," he said. Haley stiffened at the comment.

"Ok, then," Haley said and started to walk away again. But then something hit her and she turned around. "If you didn't think it was any of my business, why did you go out of your way to help me?"

"What?" he asked caught off guard.

"Well, if you don't think I need to know then you probably didn't date my sister for very long or things didn't work out. And if that's the case, then I can understand why you didn't tell me. But if it is, why did you go out of your way to help me?" Haley asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Nathan said. Haley chuckled.

"Too bad because I do. This whole town knows seems to know what's going on. Whenever I bring up Taylor, someone goes quiet. When I ask about her relationships or how she was, people just look at me sympathetically. Now that makes me think that something happened. And I think you know what it is," Haley said. Nathan remained silent.

"It's not my place," he said. Haley sighed in frustration.

"What is the big secret, Nathan? And why can't I be let in on it? Taylor was my sister. You know that and you know how much I want to know what she was like because she up and disappeared on me not even a year after…" Haley started but her sentence trailed off.

"Look, I dated her for two years in high school. But when she turned seventeen, she left and came back two years later. I was heartbroken when she left and when she came back, I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to do and I was still hurting from when she left because I still didn't understand why but she eventually told me. I was devastated…" Nathan started. Haley gasped. Nathan looked at her in alarm.

"It was your baby," Haley concluded. Nathan looked up at her in shock.

"_Taylor, open up the damn door!" Haley exclaimed one Friday morning in the house. _

"_I'll be just a second, Hales," Taylor called through the door. Then she heard her sister puking and Haley couldn't help but be frustrated that her sister's eating disorder was disrupting her life. _

"_Come on, Tay! You're going to make me late! I have an exam today and if you make me miss it, there will be no safe place on Earth for you to hide!" Haley ranted as she continued to bang on the door. _

"_Calm down, Haley-Bop. I'm done," Taylor said. She opened the door. _

"_Don't call me that annoying nickname. Only Mom and Dad call me that and that's just because they won't not call me it," Haley complained. Taylor smiled. She knew Haley would react that way. _

_A week later..._

_Taylor came out of the bathroom and Haley was waiting there for her. "Oh, Haley, you scared me. I didn't know you were there," Taylor said, smiling brightly at her. Haley nodded.  
_

"_I know," Haley said. Taylor smiled and pointed to the bathroom signalling that she was done. Then she went back in to her room. Haley walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, she tapped on her sister's door, using her knock. _

"_Come on in," Taylor said. Haley walked in and sat down on Taylor's bed. Her sister was putting her make-up on and Haley leaned backwards a little.  
_

"_So, how far along are you, Tay?" Haley asked. Taylor dropped her lipstick and looked at Haley in her mirror. _

"_What?" Taylor asked. Haley smiled. _

"_You've been puking three times a day for the past week," Haley said. _

"_So?" Taylor asked, shrugging. _

"_So, you're gaining weight, not losing it," Haley pointed out. Taylor widened her eyes at her sister's comment. Haley just smiled and added, "Now either you're the worst anorexic in the world or you're expecting." _

"_Four months," Taylor replied. _

"_Who's the father?" Haley asked._

"_No one that you know," Taylor snapped. Haley looked at her in surprise. "Sorry." _

"_It's ok. I get that you don't want to tell me," Haley said. _

"_Look, Hales, you have to promise that you're not going to tell anyone. Especially not Mom or Dad," Taylor said.  
_

"_So you want me to lie to Mom and Dad?" Haley asked, sitting up. _

"_Yes. Please," Taylor replied. _

"_How much are you going to pay me?" Haley asked, smirking. _

"_Haley!" Taylor exclaimed. Haley just burst out laughing. _

"_Kidding. Sorry. I will not tell our parents that you got knocked up," Haley said. Taylor rolled her eyes and then looked at Haley seriously. "I swear!" Taylor smiled. It was what they always said when they were really going to keep a secret. _

"So you knew that Taylor was pregnant and you never told me?" Nathan asked in shock. A harsh guttural sound escaped her lips and it took him a minute to realize that it was a laugh.

"Look who's talking. You didn't tell me that you dated Taylor. And I had no idea that you were the father. Taylor refused to tell me anything about where she'd been or what had happened let alone who she was dating," Haley said.

"So what did you do?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him.

"I was there for my sister," Haley replied as if it was the only thing for her to do.

"You never told your parents?" he asked.

"Never," Haley replied.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because Taylor asked me not to," Haley said.

"But didn't you think that the father deserved to know? If you had told your parents that she was pregnant, they would have forced her to tell me and let me be there," Nathan said. Haley could sense his anger about not being in his child's life.

"There's no way you're going to blame me for what she did. Tay led me to believe that you already knew. She made it seem like you had turned her away," Haley said, realizing how cruel it sounded.

"I would never do that," Nathan said.

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know who you were," Haley asked, shrugging.

"You just took your sister's word," Nathan said.

"Why shouldn't I have believed my own sister?" Haley asked.

"Because your sister is Taylor," Nathan replied harshly. Haley stiffened.

"What does that mean?" she demanded. Nathan sighed.

"Nothing," he said and walked away, leaving Haley completely confused. _Ok. What the hell just happened here_? She thought to herself. She walked back to her apartment that was actually Taylor's. She grabbed her mail form her mailbox and walked upstairs.


	5. The Diary

**The Diary**(Chapter 5)

Haley sat down on the couch and thumbed through the mail. There were a few magazines addressed to Taylor. It amazed her that nearly two months after her death, Taylor still got mail. Then there was a big brown envelope with Taylor's address but it was addressed to Haley. Haley recognized her sister's handwriting immediately. She opened the envelope and took out a book. It was a book that you bought at the dollar store. She opened to the first page and was shocked to discover that she was reading her sister's diary.

_Dear Haley,_

_So I'm Taylor James and this is my diary. I don't like the cliché of "Dear Diary". It just sounds like something a headstrong teenage girl would write and I am not a teenager anymore. I'm an adult so I like the idea of writing to an actual person. Even if the likelihood of my ever seeing this particular person again is slim to none._

_Haley is my little sister. I don't know why I chose her as the one I'm writing to. It seems to me that most people who didn't like "Dear Diary" would be writing to their boyfriend or mom or something like that. I guess I chose Haley because she was the one person I could always confide in. She was on my side no matter how badly I screwed up which was a lot. Haley had an annoying knack for finding the good in everyone and every situation but in all honesty, that's one of the things I love most about her. She's the best person I know and I really miss her. So, in the hopes that one day when I'm no longer around, she'll read this and maybe even forgive me for all the things I've done that she has yet to learn about. _

_Dear Haley,_

_Another day has gone by and here I still am. Sometimes I wonder what the heck the point of my measly existence is. Nobody likes me. Not even Nathan… _

_It's been a few years since I've talked to him but I finally told him about Anne today. I'll always remember the look on his face. I've never seen somebody appear so small before. As I watched his face twist in agony and pain, my mind kept screaming at me to shut my mouth. But I had to tell him. I know I did. He may never forgive me and I can't blame him for that but he deserves to know. _

Haley didn't know what to think. She was deeply touched that her sister had chosen her to write to but felt a sense of foreboding at the line "forgive me for all the things I've done she has yet to learn about".

Haley felt her heart break for Nathan as she realized why he had reacted the way he did when Haley brought up Taylor's baby. Haley was glad that her sister had eventually told Nathan the truth. Of course, it was too late but better late than never. Right?

_Dear Haley, _

_Sometimes I wonder why I try so hard to get Nathan to talk to me. After today, I don't think I'll ever talk to him again. I told him the truth about our daughter and he acted like I had betrayed him. And, ok, I did, but I never intentionally set out to. I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us. I knew he would never want to be faced with a child at his age back then. So I did the strong thing and left town. I came home and went through my pregnancy without him, but I wasn't alone. I had Haley through the most part. Haley was my rock then. I'll never forget how she was there for me. She helped me to the hospital that day. She even stayed in the delivery room when I pleaded with her because I didn't want to be all alone. She kept naming off these ridiculous names but I chose to name my baby after Haley. See, my sister's full name is Haley Anne James. So I reversed it and named mine and Nathan's daughter Anne Haley Scott. When I was exhausted after the birth, Haley had left to stay with Anne in the incubator because she wasn't strong enough to be out of the NICU. But she always ventured back into my room._

_When I heard about all of Anne's problems, I had been so focused on what was wrong that I never went to see her because I didn't want to get attached. But Haley seemed to know what I couldn't face. She realized that Anne wasn't going to make it and made me visit my daughter before it was too late. _

_I really miss Haley. I want to see her again but I don't think it would be fair to call her after being away for six years. I know I'm being a coward but considering how "happy" she was to see me when I came back the first time, I'd rather not open that can of worms. Haley is probably in college right now, studying hard and kicking butt like she always does. I don't want to bother her with my problems. _

Haley didn't know what to make of her sister's need for validation from Nathan. Taylor had never been the type of person who needed approval from anyone in Haley's opinion. She always did what she wanted and offered up no excuses or explanations for the things she did. Haley had hated and loved that about Taylor. Sometimes it made her even more irresponsible than even Haley realized. And she had covered up a lot of Taylor's mistakes.

Haley was glad that she had pushed her sister to say good-bye to Anne. She knew that if she didn't say goodbye, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Besides, her niece deserved to know at least one of her parents. Some part of Haley knew that it would have probably been better for Anne to be with Nathan, but she couldn't change what had happened.

Taylor had been right in a way. Haley had been in school but she would have loved nothing more than to see Taylor again. She would be angry, of course. Haley had every right to be. But she had missed Taylor so much and would've been so happy to see her before it was too late. Haley found herself angry that Taylor had not called her sooner.

_Dear Haley,_

_I screwed up that night. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but nothing could compare to this. I killed a man that night. I stupidly got very drunk at a party and drove. It was dark and it was raining. When I reached that intersection, I didn't see the truck coming. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. If only I had not been drunk, I would've actually stopped at the stop sign and Nathan's Uncle Craig might still be alive. But of course, I had to be me. I had to drink that bottle of wine. I had to get in the car when it was obvious that I shouldn't be standing let alone be behind the wheel of a car. When I showed up at the hospital, Nathan looked so angry with me; I thought he was going to have a stroke. I never wanted to kill Craig. I'm sorry. _

Haley dropped the journal in disbelief. Her sister had killed someone. Her sister was a drunk driver. Her sister was a murderer. And worse of all, it was the man she love's uncle. Haley found herself agreeing with her sister's words: It only Taylor had not been drunk. Desperate to know what had happened after that, Haley picked up the journal and turned the page, shocked at what she read. It was the last entry and it was her sister's suicide note.

_Dear Haley,_

_I'm miserable. I can't go on anymore. I've made too many mistakes in my life. I can't deal with all of the repercussions. My dead-end job at the café isn't worth it. The customers there can be so mean. Nathan won't talk to me still. He doesn't love me anymore. He goes out of his way to prove that he wants nothing to do with me. I've finally got the message. But if I can't have him in my life, then my life is not worth living. So I'm ending everyone's misery, including my own. _

_Hales, I'm so sorry I'm making you come all this way for nothing. I know that by the time you get to Tree Hill, I'll be long gone. I wish I could pick up the phone and tell you not to bother to come in two months but I won't. For some reason, I feel that I shouldn't. I know that you'll probably be angry with me for leaving you, especially like this way. I've always been weak and I'm sorry for that but I just can't do it anymore. I'm tired._

_This is Taylor James signing off… forever_

Haley could feel her anger boiling as she put all the pieces together. She thought back to the day at the cemetery when she had first met Nathan. All of his words that day and actions since then now took on a whole new meaning. Her anger bubbled over as she grabbed her coat and slammed her apartment door shut.


	6. When Deceit Spells Rage

**When Deceit Spells Rage **(Chapter 6)

She reached the Scott house and went up to the front door. She began banging on the front door in a rage. There was no answer. But Haley heard voices in the backyard and walked around. She could see Brooke on one of those inflatable chairs in the pool. Lucas was in one too and they were connected somehow. Peyton and Tim were in the pool frolicking.

Dan and Karen were both sitting on the patio in lawn chairs. Deb and Keith Davis were sitting with them. Nathan was getting up from a chair and heading towards the pool but Haley walked into the backyard. When he caught sight of her, he smiled at her. "Haley," he said cheerfully. He walked over to where she was. Haley slapped him across the face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfolding before them.

"How could you harpoon my sister's memory like that?" she demanded.

"She lied to me, Haley. She kept me from my daughter," Nathan said. Haley scoffed.

"Well, I didn't do that. So could you please explain why you've been lying to me since day one?" Haley said. Nathan looked at her in confusion.

"When have I ever lied to you?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What really happened to my sister?" she asked.

"I…" Nathan started but Haley cut him off.

"Try telling me the truth this time," Haley said. He remained silent.

"Haley, come on. Just calm down," Lucas said. He was out of the pool by now and headed over to her. He put his hands on her shoulder but Haley shook them away.

"Her death wasn't an accident, was it?" Haley demanded. Nathan looked at all of them and Haley looked around as everyone's faces mirrored the same emotion: sympathy. "You all know, don't you?"

"Haley," Karen started.

"You knew that Taylor committed suicide and not one of you felt I should know?" Haley demanded.

"We can explain," Peyton started.

"Taylor was my sister! Didn't you think I deserved to know?" Haley exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" Nathan asked.

"Taylor mailed this to me before she died," Haley replied and threw the diary at him. It landed at his chest and then fell to the ground. Nathan opened it, read for a few minutes and then looked up at her.

"Taylor's diary," Nathan told everyone.

"I found the last entry particularly interesting. It's her suicide note!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley, I'm…" Nathan started.

"I was so angry at her for what she did. I wanted revenge,'" Haley quoted. Nathan froze. "Isn't that what you said at her grave that day?" Nathan sighed.

"Yes," he said. Haley shook her head as her tears fell from her eyes.

"Taylor killed herself because you rejected her. So you got what you wanted, Nathan. Taylor paid the ultimate price for your revenge," Haley said.

"I never wanted it at that cost," Nathan said.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Haley asked.

"You can't blame him for this," Brooke said. Haley chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, I can and I am," Haley said.

"Taylor made her choice. No one shot her or forced her to kill herself, Haley. Least of all Nathan," Lucas said.

"Maybe not," Haley said. They all seemed to be relieved at her realization but then she looked at Nathan. "But you knew what she was going through and you didn't say anything." Nathan deflated as he realized she was right. He knew that Taylor was on the edge. She was hanging on by a thread and Nathan had cut her loose.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said. Haley scoffed.

"Whatever," she said. Nathan walked over to her in an attempt to somehow reach out to her but she stepped away. She was shaking with anger and her gaze was a warning for him to stay away from her. "Someday I'll forgive Taylor for what she did to me. But I will never, ever forgive you. From this day forward, I don't want to know you. Any of you." With that, she turned and walked away.


	7. Let the Reconciliation Commence

A/N: Naley in this and a big secret is revealed. Leave some words. Enjoy )

**Let the Reconciliation Commence **(Chapter 7)

2 months later…

Haley walked back into the ER after her lunch and headed to the board. "Anything?" she asked Mick, the guy at the admitting desk. He sighed.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think that guy needs someone," he said, pointing over to someone leaning against the wall. Haley turned around and sighed when she recognized Tim Smith.

"Come with me," she told Tim. He nodded and followed her past the desk and into a curtain area. She instructed him to sit down on the bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I was hit with a pipe by a suspect," he explained, pointing to his temple that was gushing blood. He still held a wad of tissues against it.

"Let me take a look," she said. He nodded and moved his hand. Haley moved his head up towards the light. She dabbed at it with a fresh tissue. He winced. "Sorry. It's pretty deep. You're going to need stitches." He groaned.

"I hate stitches," he commented. Haley looked at him in confusion. Stitches were not painful. "I mean, getting them done."

"Oh," Haley said, chuckling. She walked over to a corner and grabbed a stool and a tray with a suture kit. She threaded the needle and began sewing his wound closed.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, shrugging. Haley looked down at him in annoyance.

"Fine," she replied stiffly.

"Nathan told me that he ran into you a while back. He tried to talk to you but you wouldn't hear him out," Tim said. Haley laughed a little.

_Nathan leaned against the counter. "Hey, Mitch. How have you been?" he asked. _

"_I've been fine. How about yourself?" Mitch, the clerk, replied. Nathan stopped to think for a minute. Should he really tell Mitch how he was? He shook his head. If he did that, then Mitch would want to have a heartfelt discussion about it. _

"_Can't complain," Nathan replied. Mitch laughed. _

"_I guess it must feel pretty good to coach an undefeated team," Mitch said. _

"_Yeah, it does," Nathan agreed. _

"_Is Chad doing well?" Mitch asked. Nathan smirked. Chad was Mitch's son and he was on the team._

"_He's doing extremely well. He's improved a lot since last year," Nathan replied. He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. His brother was taking a long time "visiting" Brooke. _

"_Mitch, did the labs come back for the woman in three?" Haley asked, coming over to the desk. Nathan froze. It had been a month since he'd seen her. Mitch checked a rack. He picked a file out of it and handed it to Haley. "Thanks." She walked away and headed into a random room. Nathan followed her. When he walked into the room, Haley was just putting what appeared to be an x-ray onto the light. She stood back and studied it. "Damn it." _

"_Bad news?" he asked. Haley jumped and turned around. She scowled when she saw that it was him. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked when her heart rate slowed down. _

"_I'm waiting for Lucas. He went to see Brooke," Nathan replied. A look of disgust crossed her face but it disappeared after a few seconds. Then, she took the x-ray off the screen and turned the light off. _

"_I need to talk to a patient," she said. When she walked past him, her arms brushed up against his. He closed his eyes at the touch. He had developed feelings for her after he got to know her. Brooke had warned him to stay away from her reminding him that she was Taylor's sister. He had listened to her for a while. _

_But he had figured out that Taylor and Haley were as different as day and night so he knew that she would never lie to him like Taylor did or leave him since she herself knew what it was like. Before she found out the truth about Taylor, he had been working up the nerve to ask her out. _

"_Wait a minute," he said. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Haley looked at him and then at the door. It was as if she were desperate to get out of there and away from him. "We should talk." _

"_No," she said, dismissing the idea. "We don't." _

"_Yes, we do. Please just hear me out," Nathan said. Haley shook her head. _

"_No!" Haley exclaimed. _

"_I need to explain," he said. _

"_You lied to me, Nathan. You led me on," Haley said. _

"_What?" he asked. Haley closed her eyes when she realized what she had said. "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath. _

"_You let me think that you were interested in me," Haley said. Nathan froze as he realized what she was admitting. She liked him too. "But all your kindness was just your way of easing your guilt." _

"_That's not true," he insisted. "I do care about you, Haley." _

"_Then why didn't you just tell me what happened? Instead of making things worse," Haley said. He looked at her for a minute and then down at the ground. Haley sighed. "You're as bad as Taylor." _

"I didn't want talk to him," Haley said.

"Maybe you should," Tim suggested.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because he feels terrible," Tim replied.

"He should," Haley said bitterly when she remembered where her sister was now. Just then, Brooke appeared.

"No, he shouldn't," Brooke said.

"What do you want?" Haley asked, ignoring her opinion.

"Some homeless guy is here for his check-up," Brooke said. That meant that they were here for a shower.

"That's a nurse's job," Haley reminded her. Brooke smiled.

"Haven't you heard? There's a nursing shortage," she said, handing Haley some shampoo and soap and started to leave the room. Haley chuckled.

"Oh, this is not over," Haley said, putting the needle down onto the tray and following Brooke. She was sitting next to Mitch at the desk. Lucas was on the other side of the desk leaning down and smiling at her in what Haley assumed was him being flirtatious. She had the shampoo and soap in her hands and dumped them on the counter between the two, startling them both.

"What the hell are you doing, Haley?" Brooke exclaimed.

"A nursing shortage is not my problem. Take it up with management," she said. Then she looked at the homeless man. "It's still your job, not mine." Then Haley returned to Tim. Brooke's face shrivelled in disgust. Then she turned to look at Lucas in misery. He looked at her sympathetically. Then she turned to Nathan. His eyes shone with amusement.

"What you think you see in her, I'll never understand," Brooke said.

"She's not afraid to stand up to you," Nathan said and laughed as Brooke shot him an evil glare.

"I'll be back soon," she said in annoyance. Then she put on a sweet smile and walked over to the man. "Come with me, sir."

"I don't understand what you see in Haley either," Lucas said. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nathan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

"You didn't like it when I was with Taylor," Nathan reminded him.

"I was right about Taylor," Lucas said. Nathan shook his head.

"You thought she was beneath me because she wasn't rich. It had nothing to do with her lying," Nathan said.

"Well, Haley is Taylor's sister," Lucas argued. Nathan shrugged.

"But she's not Taylor," Nathan retorted.

There was a knock on Haley's door and she raced to it and opened it. She saw that it was Nathan, closed the door and walked away. But Nathan held his arm out to stop the door and followed her inside, swinging the door closed behind him. "Tim told me he saw you today," he said.

"He had a head lac and needed stitches. He came to the hospital. I work there so I sutured it. End of story. Good bye," Haley said.

"Haley, I was at the hospital with Tim. I drove him and Lucas there," Nathan said.

"I know. I saw you there," Haley said.

"You did?" he asked. She hadn't given any indication that she had seen him.

"It still doesn't explain why you're here. Uninvited, I might add," Haley said.

"I want to talk to you," Nathan said.

"I'm so tired of hearing that sentence," Haley said.

"I'm not here to ask for forgiveness," he said. Haley looked at him in surprise.

"Good. So what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know what's going on with you," he replied. Haley looked at him in confusion.

"It's been two months and you're still mad. But it seems like there's something else that's really bothering you," Nathan said.

"It's people that keep bothering me. Present company included," Haley snapped. Nathan shook his head. Then he remembered something.

"What did Taylor do to you?" he asked. Haley froze for a second and then stared at him blankly.

"She died," Haley replied.

"No. That day in my parents' backyard you said that someday you'd be able to forgive Taylor for what she did to you. And then a month ago you said that I was as bad as Taylor. What happened?" Nathan said. Her mouth quivered as she fought hard not to start crying. He had hit it dead on.

"Leave it alone," she said.

"No, Haley. Tell me what happened," he said.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Nothing has you on the verge of tears? I don't think so. Tell me what she did." Haley just chuckled.

"Taylor did a lot of things," Haley replied cryptically.

"Yes, but what did she do that has made you so angry?" Nathan asked.

"It was what she didn't do," Haley replied.

"Haley, will you just tell me and stop dodging," he said.

"Why do you want to know so much?" she asked.

"Because you're upset and I care about you so I don't like to see you this way," he replied. Haley nodded and motioned for him to follow her into the living room. She sat down on her new couch and Nathan sat with her. They was a cushion between them.

"What you need to realize is that after Anne died, Taylor was never the same," Haley started. Nathan winced at the mention of his daughter's name. "A month after her death, Taylor and I got into a car accident."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Taylor was fine. I was the only one hurt. But I was hurt badly. The doctors worked on me for hours and medicated me for all of the minor injuries but there was something they couldn't fix. I had gone into renal failure. My kidneys were shutting down so I was put on dialysis," Haley said. Nathan looked up at her in shock.

"They tested all of my relatives. The only two that were a match was my mom and Taylor. So Taylor offered me one of her kidneys," Haley said. Nathan nodded, still not understanding why she was mad about that. Taylor had done a selfless thing by offering up one of her kidneys. "The day before the transplant was the day that Taylor skipped town again so my mom took Taylor's place."

"Well, it sucks that Taylor went back on her word and left again, but at least you survived," Nathan said. Tears welled up in Haley's eyes.

"But someone didn't," Haley replied.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"My mom, Nathan. There were complications during her operation. She went into cardiac arrest and they weren't able to revive her. She died," Haley said. She started shaking as she cried. Nathan moved closer to her and put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested against his shoulder now.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Nathan said. Haley nodded.

"I was ready to kill Taylor after that. I kept her pregnancy a secret from our parents. After Taylor gave birth, I stayed with Anne in the NICU so she wouldn't be alone. I helped her with the funeral arrangements. I did everything she asked me to and when I needed her, she just didn't care," Haley said.

"No. I'm sure she cared, Haley. She was just messed up. Like you said, she was never the same when Anne died," Nathan said.

"She wasn't even there when Anne died! I was," Haley exclaimed.

"Anne was her daughter," Nathan reminded Haley.

"I was her sister. If my mom weren't a match, I would have died. But you know I put what happened behind me when she called and asked me to come see her. I figured something must have happened to make Taylor call me. So I pack my things, come here only to find her dead and buried," Haley said in fury.

"I'm sorry," he said. He wasn't apologizing for lying to her. He was expressing his sympathy over everything she'd been through.

"Why is it that every person I love just leaves?" Haley asked.

"Did your dad die?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"Worse. He's remarried to some pathetic gold digger whose IQ rivals her shoe size. He's more than half her age. She's actually Taylor's age," Haley replied. That would make her Nathan's age. Nathan shrivelled his face in disgust, which Haley noticed. "Exactly."

"Well, I'm here," he offered. Haley looked at him and for the first time in two months, she smiled at him. Not a sarcastic smile masquerading as a snarl. A real smile. "I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Whatever the Case May Be

A/N: So this I know this is probably going to shock you, but this story is nearing its end. This chapter is actually the beginning of the epilogue. Just so you're not confused, when Haley opened up to Nathan about what Taylor did, it was her way of forgiving him. The epilogue will be split into two parts.

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Epilogue, Pt. 1**

**Whatever the Case May Be** (Chapter 8)

_A month later…_

_Haley pulled away from Nathan's embrace. She stood up and walked into her kitchen. He got up and followed her. He leaned against the doorway. "Was it something I said?" he asked. Haley turned around and looked at him. There were tears running down her face._

"_One thing we should both take away from Taylor's life is that we shouldn't make promises we can't keep," Haley said. Nathan nodded in agreement. _

"_I agree," he said. _

"_Then you shouldn't have said that. You don't know what you're going to feel two minutes from now, Nathan, let alone for the rest of your life," Haley said. _

"_So I take it that's a 'no'," he concluded. Haley wiped away her tears. _

"_It's a 'no'," she confirmed. His face fell. _

"_Why, Haley?" he asked. _

"_Because I don't know if I'm ready to get married," Haley said. _

"_You love me, don't you?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I do," she replied instantly. He smiled at the fact that she didn't even need a second to think it over. _

"_So if we both love each other and we both want to be together, what else is there?" he asked. _

"There's a lot!" Lucas exclaimed to his brother. Nathan had been down in the dumps for weeks now. He and Haley were now on a break after she turned down his marriage proposal.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at Brooke and Peyton who smiled at their friend's ignorance. Lucas came over and sat down beside his brother.

"Take this for example. Brooke and I have known each other our entire lives, right? Our union was pretty much set in stone since our parents always threw us together. Mom practically threw an engagement party when we actually started dating, if you remember," Lucas said. That much was true. Nathan and Lucas' mom had been best friends with Brooke's mom in high school. So had their fathers. Brooke and Lucas' marriage would be what finally made them family.

"Of course," Nathan said, shrugging.

"And yet it took us how long to actually get married?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at his brother. He and Brooke had just gotten married a week before.

"What's your point?" Nathan asked.

"My point is that despite the fact that Brooke and I have known each other our whole lives, it took us a long time to get used to each other as a couple and even longer to adjust to living together. You and Haley met not even a year ago. You've been dating for a month tops and already you're down on one knee?" Lucas said.

"You're saying I'm rushing things," Nathan said.

"Big time," Lucas said. Nathan shook his head.

"I think it's the right time for us, Luke. I don't know how to explain it, but ever since I met her, I can't imagine being with anyone else. We're meant to be together," Nathan said. Brooke came over and hooked her arm over her best friend's neck.

"Look, I know you love Haley. Everybody knows that, including Haley. It happened a little too fast for my taste but that's a different story. The thing that Lucas is trying to tell you is that you're adjusting to a new life. You spent so many years in love with Taylor and with her. And she burned you. So you're adapting to a new concept of trusting the woman you're with. You're getting used to being a new man," Brooke said.

"Yes, I am," he said in agreement. Peyton sat down across from him.

"What you don't realize is that Haley is trying to do the same thing," Peyton said.

"You lost me now," he said. Peyton laughed.

"Haley has had to adapt to a lot in the past few months, Nathan. She just lost her sister, she was new in town and she had a new job on top of everything else. Then she finds out that her sister brought her here under false pretences because she committed suicide, that we all knew and didn't tell her, and was still dealing with what Taylor did to her," Peyton said. Brooke's nose wrinkled.

"What did Taylor do to her?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you about it later if Haley says its ok," Peyton replied.

"Do you understand what we're saying?" Lucas asked. Nathan sighed with frustration.

"I'm a freaking idiot!" he exclaimed, realizing what he had done.

Three hours later, Nathan was waiting outside Haley's apartment door. Her door opened and she was walking out. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Haley frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked down at her suitcase.

He smiled at her. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Haley followed his gaze and nodded.

"I'm going back to Chapel Hill," she replied. He froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I came here to say goodbye to Tay and to repay her debt. I did that. So I'm going back home," she explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"I did what I came here to do so now I'm leaving," she replied, her voice full of annoyance over repeating what she just said.

"I know what you meant," he said.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"You're leaving," he replied simply.

"It's been a long day, Nathan, so if you have something to say, just say it. Stop talking riddles," she said.

"You're leaving me," he said. Haley looked at him.

"Maybe you forgot but you're the one that broke up with me," she said.

"I didn't break up with you. I just needed some space to figure things out," Nathan said.

"No, you needed some 'space' because your ego was bruised after I turned down your proposal," Haley spat angrily. Nathan remained silent for a minute. Haley took the opportunity to walk past him and down the stairs. Nathan followed her.

"I was confused. I thought that by saying no, it meant that you didn't want to be with me. But I understand now that it was too soon for you," Nathan said.

For the first time in her life, Haley didn't have an answer right away. After all the years growing up and bickering with Taylor and later on, with her stepmother, Haley had gotten pretty good at coming up with snappy comebacks or even a response. But now she didn't know what to say. She loved Nathan. She really did but she didn't think she could be with him knowing that he expected marriage in the end.

Haley was not the "marrying type". It was not something she dreamed about while she was growing up. Her sister did. Taylor would daydream about it constantly. She would wake Haley up in the middle of the night and tell her all about the latest "man of her dreams". Haley would just laugh and nod at her sister's wild imagination.

Stringing Nathan along and giving him false hope that she would one day agree to marry him was wrong and cruel. Haley didn't want to get married. Not now or ever. She didn't belong with him. She didn't belong in Tree Hill either. She took a deep breath and did the hardest thing she'd ever done. "I don't want to be with you," she said. Nathan's hopeful face collapsed into misery. "I'm sorry." And she walked away.


	9. Hearts and Minds

**Epilogue, Pt.2**

**Hearts and Minds **(Chapter 9)

1 year later…

Lucas frowned as his brother walked into his house on Sunday afternoon. Nathan, catching his expression, looked at him in confusion. "Where's Nadine?" Lucas asked.

"Gone away," Nathan replied stiffly.

"Really?" Lucas asked. Nathan nodded and Lucas sighed. "Last week you were so happy with her. What happened?"

"Taking a vacation alone together required us to spend some time alone together," Nathan replied. Lucas looked at him in amusement.

"That's supposed to happen," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah and spending so much time together made us realize how much we really hate each other," Nathan said.

"Well, you guys argued a lot but I always thought it was part of your fire," Lucas said.

"It was at first," Nathan said, noticing his brother chuckling, he shot him a glare as he continued, "but after a while, it just got annoying. I mean, how am I supposed to spend my life with someone I hate?"

"You were going to get married?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to propose during the cruise," Nathan grumbled.

"Well, at least you realized what a mistake it was before you popped the question," Lucas said, trying to lighten up the room. It just seemed to make Nathan more cranky. It that was possible.

"This time," Nathan grunted. Lucas wanted to slit his throat for being so stupid. He had just reminded Nathan of Haley. No wonder the comment made him angrier.

"Sorry," he said. Nathan shrugged it off and looked around.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked, suddenly aware of her absence.

"In the bedroom getting changed," Lucas said.

"What's with the tone?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged innocently. "What tone?" he asked.

"Your voice is full of something. I don't know what it is. I want to say 'sarcasm' but it's not really accurate," Nathan said. Lucas chuckled. It was just funny to think of Nathan as searching for vocabulary when he usually spoke so freely.

"It's that time," Lucas said.

"What time?" Nathan asked.

"The time in her pregnancy where Brooke has to start wearing maternity clothes and she's kind of freaking out," Lucas said. Nathan's eyes lit up with amusement. He adored his best friend slash sister-in-law but her pregnancy made her so funny. The things she complained about were so ridiculous sometimes. One time she had complained that her tea was disgusting so Lucas went out and bought her a new brand and when he brought it back, Brooke had berated him for buying the wrong kind.

"Oh," Nathan said. Then Brooke came in wearing a frilly pink shirt with light blue jeans.

"Hey, honey," Lucas said in a sweet but almost sardonic tone. Brooke smiled at him but then shook her head in misery.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I look like I belong in a circus," Brooke complained.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," Lucas said.

"You would say that," Brooke said and glared at him. "You're the one that did this to me so you want to remain on my good side."

"That's not true. You do look beautiful," Lucas said insistently. Brooke eyed him. Then Lucas looked to Nathan for help.

"You look great," Nathan said half-heartedly.

Brooke scoffed at his attempt. "He said with zero enthusiasm," she chided, glaring at the brothers.

"You couldn't at least make an effort?" Lucas mouthed to him. Nathan shrugged.

"So what brings you here?" Brooke asked, changing the subject on a whim.

"I thought I'd visit my brother and pregnant sister-in-law," Nathan replied. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Where's what's-her-face?" Brooke asked. Lucas laughed.

"Nadine and they broke up," Lucas replied.

Brooke looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Normally, people go on a cruise to get closer," she said.

"What can I say? The ocean didn't agree with us," Nathan replied. He and Lucas both chuckled.

"You're hopeless," Brooke remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked, offended.

"It's supposed to mean that you're too damn picky. You've been with what, three girls in the past year? And those relationships did not last longer than three weeks. You always manage to find something wrong with them. You need to stop being so finicky and learn to appreciate what you have if you ever expect to get married," Brooke said.

"Meaning I should settle for less?" Nathan asked.

"That's always been your problem, Nate," Brooke said. Lucas and Nathan both looked at her in confusion. "You always look at the glass as if it were half empty. Nadine may not have been perfect, but she was a great girl. She challenged you and if you ask me, that's exactly the type of girl you need. Someone who will keep you on your feet."

"Nadine didn't challenge me," Nathan interjected and Brooke looked at him doubtfully, "she annoyed me."

"Everyone has their flaws," Brooke said.

"She had too many for my taste," Nathan said mockingly.

"Then what exactly are you looking for in a girl, Nathan?" Brooke asked. Nathan stopped to think.

"Someone who challenges me, like you said. I hate submissive. I want someone who is willing to fight me every step of the way but is smart enough to realize when I'm right. She needs to be there for me when I need her and have her own life as well. I don't want someone who is too clingy," Nathan said, and Brooke smiled in approval and Nathan smiled mischievously as he said, "She also has to have enough guts to stand up to her." Lucas closed his mouth but he was shaking.

"Ha, ha. You already had a girl like that, but you let her slip through your fingers," Brooke said.

"Nadine was not the girl for me," Nathan said.

"I was talking about Haley, Dumb Ass," Brooke said. Nathan looked at her and for a split second she could see a wounded look in his eyes followed by love and then there was nothing. The cool heir was back.

"Well, that didn't work out for a whole other reason," he said. He put on a face that suggested he was unmoved by the mention of her name. Brooke looked at him and a sarcastic smirk spread across her face.

"And you don't care anymore, is that it?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows. Nathan shrugged in response. "I know better than to believe that, Nathan."

"Believe whatever you want," Nathan said.

"You love Haley and we all know it," Brooke reminded him.

"_Loved_. It's all in the past," he said.

"Really?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes," he replied.

"So if she were to come back, you wouldn't think much of it, is that what you're saying?" Brooke asked.

"Less than you'll ever know," he replied. Brooke shook her head.

"She called. She's in town as we speak," Brooke said. Nathan's face went slack. His calm and collected manner had all but disappeared.

"She's back?" he asked uncertainly. Brooke smiled at him mischievously.

"That's what I thought," she said proudly.

"Is she really back or is this just one of your games?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, no. She's back," Brooke replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Brooke asked. Nathan shrugged. Lucas looked at a calendar and nodded.

"It's the one-year anniversary of the day Taylor died," Lucas informed him.

"So she's here to pay her respects to her sister. Came to visit her grave," Brooke replied.

"She told you?" Nathan asked. Brooke and Haley were no longer bitter enemies but they weren't exactly friends.

"No. She called Peyton who told me," Brooke replied.

_Haley walked up to her sister's grave and stared down at it. She knelt down and let her mind wander. She closed her eyes and could almost see Taylor. Then she opened her eyes and her sister was standing in front of her. Haley shook her head to make the mirage go away but Taylor only smiled at her. _

"_You know, I'm the one who's dead," Taylor said. Haley's eyes widened. Her mirage was talking to her. "But you're acting like you are." _

"_What are you talking about?" Haley asked. Against her better judgement, she could never not argue with Taylor even if it was all in her head. _

"_Hales, come on," Taylor said, smiling in amusement. _

"_I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Tay," Haley said. _

"_Sure you do. But, then again, you always were the stubborn one in the family," Taylor said. _

"_I'm not stubborn," Haley said. _

"_Uh, yeah, you are," Taylor argued. _

"_Why do you always have to push my button? Even in death, you're the most infuriating person I know," Haley exclaimed. Taylor laughed. "You think this is funny?" _

"_A little but that's not why I'm here," Taylor said. _

"_Why are you here?" Haley asked. _

"_I'm here to warn you, little sister," she replied. Haley looked at her expectantly. "If you don't smarten up, you're really going to spend your life alone." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Haley said. Taylor rolled her eyes. _

"_You know that I'm talking about Nathan," Taylor said. Haley looked at her in shock. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you broke the cardinal rule and fell for my old boyfriend?" Now Haley rolled her eyes. Taylor had to smile._

"_It's not like you're going to be dating him anytime soon," Haley said bitterly. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_That's more like it, Hales. You're so serious lately, I forgot that you used to be so feisty," she said. _

"_Let me get this straight; you're here to warn me to get with Nathan before I lose him forever?" Haley asked. _

_Taylor nodded. "Right on the nose as usual," she quipped. Haley looked at her in fear. Taylor just smiled. "You don't want to end up like me, do you?" Haley shook her head. "Then go get your man back," she said. Haley nodded in determination. Then she looked at Taylor and down at her grave. _

"_I'm sorry, Tay," Haley said. Taylor chuckled._

"_What, for me?" she asked. Haley nodded. "Don't bother. I'm dead so I'm kind of over it." Taylor started to walk away. _

"_Do you really have to leave?" she asked. Taylor came back and smiled at her. _

"_Sweetie," she whispered in her ear, "I'm already gone." _

Haley opened her eyes and when she looked around, she was leaning against the tree near Taylor's grave. She walked closer to the headstone. She smiled down at it. "And now I can finally let you go," she said. She turned to walk away when a figure caught her eye.

"Hey," Nathan said.

"I'd ask what you're doing here, but I guess it's kind of obvious," she said, gesturing to her sister's grave. Nathan followed her gaze and when she looked back at him, he shook his head.

"I didn't come here for her," he said. Haley's face contorted with confusion. "I came for you."

"You did?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because someone knocked some sense into me," Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Brooke made me see how wrong I've been," he admitted, "I thought I could forget about you and move on. I tried to. But I always found something to complain about. None of them could measure up to you." Haley smiled.

"It's funny," she said, smiling. He looked at her. "I've just had some aide in the same revelation."

"From who?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "When I told you I didn't want to be with you, I was lying."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I knew you wanted marriage and I didn't. This might surprise you but I never dreamed about getting married. I dreaded it. I figured I would be joined with someone only to lose more of myself and that's always been my biggest fear," Haley said.

"To lose your identity?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That and depending on someone like that. After my family fell apart, I swore I'd never be vulnerable like that again. Then you came along and broke through my resolve. You made me care about you. Then you proposed and I got scared of getting hurt again. I decided that I didn't want marriage. But I didn't want to lead you on either," she said.

"And now?" he asked. Haley smiled.

"I can't wait to be your wife," she said. He laughed. "So, if the offer still stands, I'd like to change my answer."

"Oh, it does. But on one condition," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"We have a long engagement so we can get to know each other," he replied. Haley smiled as she took his outstretched hand. They walked away and she finally left her past behind.

The End


	10. Turn Back Time

**10. TURN BACK TIME**

The room was dark and chilly. She was lying down on something. She moved her arms and kept reaching, feeling until her right arm hit something hard and metal. She moved her hand along the surface and realized that it was a railing. She used her left hand to investigate what was beneath her. It was a mattress. _A bed_! She thought to herself. _I'm in bed_!

"Haley?" a voice far away called softly. It was a familiar voice. One she felt she had heard many times before. She slowly opened her eyes. The light stung so she squeezed them close again and let out a small whimper.

"Open your eyes, Hales. It's okay." The voice encouraged. She obeyed and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lights. She searched her mind to remember who the person was that was looking at her.

"Taylor?" she asked uncertainly a few minutes later. The girl smiled down at her in relief and nodded. Then a memory came back to Haley and she frowned at Taylor. "You're dead."

"What?" Taylor asked, her brow furrowed with concern and confusion.

"You died," Haley repeated. Taylor looked at someone beside her. Haley looked at him too. A black-haired, blue-eyed guy was looking at Taylor with an equally confused look on his face.

"Does she have amnesia or something?" he asked. His tone was edged with something nasty and Haley didn't like it. She glared at him.

"I don't think so, Nathan. She seems to know who I am," Taylor replied.

"But she thinks you're dead," he pointed out.

"_She_ is right here in front of you. If you have a question about me, why don't you try actually asking me?" Haley burst out angrily. They both looked down at her. "Instead of the person beside you, who obviously has no clue as to what the answer is. I would most likely know the answer seeing as how- oh, I don't know- it is _me_ you're talking about." Nathan glared at her in annoyance while Taylor was beaming at her as her eyes went wide with amusement.

"That certainly sounds like Haley to me," Taylor said, chuckling.


	11. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**11. LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS**

Taylor and Nathan were walking down the hall towards Haley's hospital room six days later. Taylor was going to spend some time with her sister alone and Nathan was dropping her off. Suddenly, Taylor grabbed his arm, stopped him and pulled him to the wall.

"I think I should go in alone," she said. Nathan looked at her and shook his head dismissively.

"No," he told her.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because you're my wife and I want to be there for you," he replied. Taylor smiled at him appreciatively.

"I'll be fine alone with her," she promised.

"We both will be," Nathan said. Taylor bit her lip nervously. "What?"

"Well, honey, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be there," she said.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because the last time you were there, you and Haley got into a screaming match that ended with Haley kicking us _both_ out of her room," Taylor reminded him.

"She had just woken up a few hours earlier. I'm sure she'll be calmer today," Nathan pointed out.

"Nathan, Haley has never taken to strangers well. She absolutely despises our stepmother," Taylor said gently.

"I won't provoke her this time. I promise," he said.

"I know you won't," Taylor said in agreement. He smiled and then he looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because you won't be around to provoke her," Taylor told him.

"Tay, come on," he said.

"No," she said sternly. He sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours," he said reluctantly. Taylor grinned and walked away.

--

"I've never understood rich people," Haley told the nurse who was drawing some of her blood.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, in this book I'm reading, one of the main characters is rich," Haley started. The nurse nodded. "And she has a maid who does almost everything for her including drawing her baths."

"And you find that odd?" The nurse asked.

"Hell, yes. I understand that stuck-up rich folk consider cleaning to be disdainful so that's what they have maids for but they're just plain lazy if they can't get up and run water into a bathtub," Haley said. The nurse chuckled in amusement.

"Everyone has their place. The maid most likely knew that drawing baths was part of her job description so it's not like she was entering into the arrangement blind," Taylor said as she came into the room. Haley and the nurse both looked at her. "Hey, sis."

"You would say that," Haley said smiling in acknowledgement. Taylor looked at her in confusion. "Considering your husband's family is one of the richest in Tree Hill."

"How did you know that?" Taylor asked. Haley turned to the table that was beside her bed. It was filled with dozens of newspapers. She scrambled through the pile and lifted one up that had a picture of Taylor and Nathan at their wedding on the front page.

"I've been reading newspapers to catch up on what I've missed in the past few years. You'd be surprised how many times I've come across the Scotts. It turns out that they're local celebrities," Haley explained. Taylor winked at her. "Or is that why you married Nathan?"

"Three and a half years in a coma has done nothing to change your outspoken nature, I see," Taylor said as her eyes were huge. Haley's smile just widened. "I married Nathan for love."

"Right," Haley said skeptically. Taylor looked at her. "And I'm _sure_ your new life of luxury is just a token of his love." Taylor laughed as she shook her head at her sister.

"You are so cynical," she said.

"I am as cynical as they come but that doesn't mean I'm wrong," Haley said.

"Nathan and I are in love," Taylor said. Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"This Nathan- he wouldn't happen to be Anne's father, would he?" Haley asked. Taylor fell silent as she looked down. She looked up again and met her sister's smug gaze. "I thought so. Tell me how the two of you wound up together again after you ran off while you were pregnant with his daughter."

"He is her father. After Anne died, you and I got into a car accident," Taylor said. Haley's eyes blazed. Taylor took this to mean that her sister knew that she was in need of a kidney transplant while in a coma, that Taylor had agreed to be the donor but split the day before the transplant and their mother took her place and died due to complications of the surgery. "I went back to Tree Hill and told him everything. It took a long time but he finally forgave me."

"And you two got back together," Haley concluded.

"And two years later, we got married," Taylor finished.

"How lucky for you that everything worked out," Haley said sarcastically.

"Hales," Taylor started apologetically.

"Save it," Haley snapped. Taylor bit her lip. "You did what you did and it's done. Mom died and fighting is not going to bring her back. I don't want to fight with you either."

"All right," Taylor said. An awkward silence filled the room as the sisters continued to stare at each other. Taylor was the one to break the silence. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Yeah, he's coming for a visit on Sunday," Haley replied, as she threw the newspaper back onto the pile and continued on bitterly. "It took a lot of rearranging but he and Step-Monster managed to squeeze a visit in right before they go on their four-month cruise."

Taylor smirked at Haley's name for their stepmother, Miranda Ames-James. The two had always despised one another. "When are they releasing you?" she asked.

Haley scrunched her face as she counted the days. "Monday," she replied. That was three days away.

"Wait a minute. Dad's going on a cruise?" Taylor asked.

"That's what he said," Haley replied. Taylor clenched her fists in frustration.

"He promised he'd be around to take care of you while you were out of the hospital," Taylor exclaimed. Haley looked at her in amusement.

"He also promised to love mom forever and forsake all others. You know how that turned out," she said. Their parents had gotten divorced the same year Anne had died after their mother learned of their father's affair.

"This is not the time to make jokes, Haley. You have nowhere to go," Taylor said.

"Relax, Taylor," Haley said. Taylor looked at her warningly. "I'll go to a shelter, find a job and then rent an apartment or something."

"Absolutely not!" Taylor exclaimed. Haley looked at her in surprise. "No sister of mine is going to stay in some grimy shelter."

"Do you happen to know of any sanitary shelters?" Haley asked, giggling.

"I'm serious," Taylor said.

"You're being ridiculous. Where else am I going to stay then?" Haley asked. Taylor thought for a second and then smiled.

"You can stay with me," she replied.

"You mean live in that mansion with you, Nathan and the rest of his family?" Haley asked, wrinkling her nose at the idea. Taylor smiled.

"Don't worry. You can draw your own baths if you want. I'm sure Deanna- our maid- won't mind," Taylor assured her sister. Haley glared at her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Many people are confused about what's going on so I'm going to clear up some things. The events that occurred before chapter ten (Turn Back Time) were part of Haley's dream while she was in a coma. But Haley did go to college and she is a Physician's Assistant. Taylor came back home while she was pregnant with Anne at the time that Haley was in college. Haley is now 26; Taylor is 38, as is Nathan. Anne died when Haley was 23, which is also the same year the accident happened. I know this is a lot to digest but just bear with me and the story will start to get better. 


	12. Times Have Changed

**_Leave some words and enjoy_ :**_D Katy_**

* * *

**

**Times Have Changed **(Chapter 12)

"I'm glad you've found someplace to stay," Haley's father was saying. He was sitting in the chair to her left. Her stepmother, Miranda was standing over at the window, which was on the other side of the room. Occasionally, she would turn around, glance at the clock and then shoot a pleading gaze towards Haley's father.

"The hospital is releasing me earlier than I thought and Taylor wanted me to stay with her so I could meet her husband and his family," Haley explained. She had always been close with her father. Well, as close as a daughter in her twenties could be with her father. But ever since he married Miranda, their relationship had changed for the worse. "It actually works out pretty well since you'll be on your cruise."

"We've wanted to go for a long time. A spot opened up on the cruise at the last minute and I couldn't pass the opportunity up. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. Just then, Nathan Scott walked into the room.

Taylor had gone out as she insisted that there were things Haley would need at the house that weren't there. She claimed to have driven all the way to Chapel Hill to pick up a few things from her father's house and she had miscalculated the distance and time it would take to get there so she had phoned Nathan at work and begged him to go pick Haley up at the hospital. He had rolled his eyes at her lame explanation but agreed.

Haley shot him a questioning look as she noticed him enter the room and he waved hello to her. He looked at the man sitting beside her and recognized Taylor and Haley's father, Jimmy. "Yes, we're dreadfully sorry we won't be here to help with your situation," a high-pitched feminine voice said from the window.

Nathan cringed as he recognized Taylor's stepmother's voice. The woman was absolutely intolerable to him. She always wore way more perfume than needed, too much jewellery and she was overly pretentious, petty and just plain stuck-up. He looked on in interest as he watched his sister-in-law stiffen.

"My situation?" Haley repeated angrily. Her stepmother nodded and her father widened his eyes in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"Just that you've been out of commission for quite some time and we regret that we won't be here to help you while you adjust," Miranda explained. Her voice expressed sincerity but Nathan knew it was forced. He was wondering why that was when he heard a small sound escape from Haley. He turned his head to look at her and discovered that she was laughing.

"Spare me the whole dog and pony show," Haley said. Miranda looked at her in confusion. "You don't want to be here anymore than I want you here."

"Haley," her father started warningly but Haley shook her head at him.

"If she convinces me that I'm wrong then I'll apologize," she said simply to her father all the while keeping her eyes pinned on Miranda.

"I thought that three years would be long enough for you to finally get over your hatred of me," Miranda said.

"You really are as stupid as you look," Haley remarked. Miranda narrowed her eyes. "You wormed your way into my father's bed which broke up my parents' marriage and then destroyed my family. For that, I will never stop hating you."

"I'm part of your family," Miranda pointed out. Haley laughed dryly.

"No, you're my father's new loving wife and a second mother to my sister. You're nothing to me," Haley corrected.

"Haley, I thought we talked about this," her father said gently.

Haley went on as if she never heard him, "And you never will be." Miranda rolled her eyes and turned to Jimmy.

"I think it's past time we left, don't you?" she asked him. Her father looked at the two women undecidedly. Nathan almost felt sympathy for him. It couldn't be easy to choose between his wife and his daughter. But then he remembered that his wife was Miranda and that his daughter had just woken up from being in a coma for three years and he actually felt anger towards his father-in-law because Nathan knew that he was going to follow his hormones.

Jimmy threw an apologetic look towards Haley, stood up and nodded as he hooked Miranda's arm to his. "Yes, it is," he replied.

"It's been three years," Haley started. Her father stopped walking when he heard her speak. He turned to her. Haley's eyes watered and she started to tremble furiously. "And nothing's changed."

"Sweetheart," her father said softly.

"You're still a coward," Haley spat. She raised her gaze and glared at her father. "Go ahead and leave. Giving up is what you do best." Her father nodded and left. Miranda stood still for a minute revelling in her victory.

"We'll send you a postcard," she said. Miranda started to walk away, stopped and turned her head around to look at Haley. A wicked smile tugged at her lips. "Maybe." Then she was gone.

Haley turned her attention to Nathan. "Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," he replied with a grin. Haley's face darkened at him. "I particularly enjoyed the part where you practically called that insufferable woman a slut." Haley was silent for a while as she digested his words and studied his face for signs that he was lying. She found none and she smiled at him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"And the reaction was priceless. She practically needed a forklift to help remove her jaw from the ground," Haley said.

"I'm here to bring you to the house," he explained. She chuckled.

"I gathered that but where's Tay?" Haley asked. A muscle in his cheek twitched. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled at her.

"She said she was stuck in traffic, driving back from Chapel Hill," he replied.

"Why was she there?" Haley asked.

"To get some of your things," he said. Haley nodded. She gathered her things from the table beside her bed, changed, allowed Nathan to push her in the wheelchair that the pesky nurse had insisted she use and then they left.

--

Taylor came home three hours after they came to the house. She walked into her bedroom with Nathan, changed into a pair of sweats and passed by his study. She poked her head in. "Where is she?" Taylor asked. Nathan looked up at her.

"She's in her room. Deanna says she's sleeping," he replied. Taylor nodded. She started to leave but Nathan's voice stopped her. "Try to come up with a better lie for me to tell your sister next time."

"I was in Chapel Hill," Taylor replied. Nathan laughed at her.

"What you do with your time is of no concern to me, Taylor, but I don't enjoy having to constantly explain why you're not around to everyone. It raises unpleasant questions from my family and friends," he said. She looked at him pleadingly.

"You did love me at one point, you know? You did ask me to marry you on your own," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I did but I stopped when I found out you lied to me," Nathan pointed out.

"I didn't tell you about Anne because I knew you wouldn't understand," she said for the thousandth time. He shook his head.

"I had a right to know while you were pregnant with her. If you had told me when you came back, I might have been able to forgive you but you went on lying. You gave me some sob story about how your poor mother had fallen ill and died instead," Nathan said.

"My mother did die while I was gone," Taylor argued.

"Yeah because you were too selfish to stick around a few days longer to give your sister a kidney that she needed because of the car accident that you caused," Nathan retorted.

"Haley has decided to put try and put that behind us," Taylor said.

"Your sister is far more forgiving than I am," Nathan said.

"Don't I know it," Taylor snorted.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness," Nathan said. Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

"You're entitled to your opinion," she said. He gave her a look that suggested he didn't care if she approved. "But I am your wife and I demand some respect." He laughed.

"I will continue to play the whole 'picture-perfect, happy couple' routine in front of our friends and family," he said. Taylor nodded. "But when we're alone, there's no need to keep up pretences."


	13. Liar Liar

_Thanks to **iftheyonlyknewthetruth**, **KILLERGRIM23**, **HaleyJamesScott2323**, **xSmile**, **LAUZ** and **spikesilla** for replying._

_Leave some words and enjoy.

* * *

_

**Liar, Liar **(Chapter 13)

"I hated that pompous bastard," Nathan confessed to his older brother, Lucas, as they sat together in Nathan's study.

"You didn't call him that to his face, did you?" Lucas asked cautiously. Nathan chuckled.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I was able to restrain myself from being completely honest with that pig," Nathan assured him.

"Good because he was your client. I don't care if you doubt his innocence as long as you don't divulge that information to him of course but I do expect you to show him respect," Lucas said.

"And I did," Nathan reminded him. Lucas nodded.

"You did at that. Sometimes I wondered how you could act so well," Lucas said. Nathan shrugged.

"I've had a lot of practice," he replied cryptically.

"Yes, but the man was being sued by the university because he gave out grades in exchange for sex and while you were defending him and trying to keep up a wholesome image, he went on seeing those girls," Lucas said.

"I wasn't trying to keep up some sort of pristine image. When he confessed to it, that went out the window," Nathan said.

"You did a good job nonetheless. You settled with the university and somehow managed to preserve the man's job," Lucas said with an impressed smirk on his face.

"And as a reward, I get to defend yet another rich prick who thinks he's God's gift to the world," Nathan said sarcastically.

"You made the choice to join the firm all on your own, Nathan and you knew what kind of clients we deal with," Lucas reminded him.

"I know," Nathan said.

"Besides, you're only second chair so calm down," Lucas said. Nathan leaned back in his chair.

"So what did the good doctor do?" Nathan asked. Lucas rolled his eyes as he handed Nathan the case file. Nathan thumbed through it, glancing at small tidbits of information.

"It says here that he was working on a treatment for Alzheimer's and is pretty confident that he made a breakthrough," Nathan said. Lucas nodded.

"Read on," he said.

"He even conducted a trial to measure the treatment's success rate and the results were overwhelmingly in his favour," Nathan said.

"Yes," Lucas said. Nathan put the file down and gave his brother a bewildered look. "What?"

"I thought hospitals usually handed out rewards for things like this. I would expect them to offer him tenure and instead they're suing. What am I missing?" Nathan said.

"The doctor has been a little less than truthful," Lucas replied.

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"He didn't document the results properly. He had 20 cases all together. Six patients showed improvement and four stayed the same," Lucas replied.

"And what about the other ten?" Nathan asked.

"They got worse," Lucas replied.

"So half of them got sick. That means there's a 50-50 chance that the treatment will work. I don't see the problem," Nathan said.

"If the _good_ doctor had counted those ten patients in the results, there wouldn't be a problem," Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"After he nearly killed them with his treatment, he later concluded that they weren't proper candidates for the study after all and so he decided that the results were irrelevant," Lucas said.

"Son of a bitch," Nathan commented.

"And he would have gotten away with it," Lucas said.

"What got in the way?" Nathan asked.

"Dr. Ashley Banks did," Lucas replied.

"And she is?" Nathan asked.

"She is the young resident- also new to his staff- that noticed the inconsistencies with the study and then reported him," Lucas replied.

"Girl's got guts," Nathan said. A move like that could've cost her career or make some doctors never trust her again but she did it anyway.

"Good for her," Lucas said. Nathan nodded in agreement. Lucas frowned. "Bad for us."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because she's agreed to testify against him," Lucas replied.

"Of course she has," Nathan said sarcastically. "Someone who is willing to go all the way to protect future patients is just what we need in this world." Lucas laughed.

"She is a doctor and protecting patients is not only expected, it's required," a voice said. Nathan and Lucas jerked their heads in the direction of the doorway. Lucas was puzzled by who this person was. When he turned to look at his brother, there was a big smirk on his face.

"Look who's finally up," he remarked. The girl cracked a smile.

"You'd think that after all the rest I've had, I would be able to stay awake for days," she said in agreement. They laughed at the joke and then Nathan's face hardened a little.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering where Tay is," she replied. Lucas nodded in agreement. He hadn't seen Taylor at all and he'd been at the house for a few hours.

"She had to go out," Nathan replied.

"Where?" the girl asked.

"She went to the store," he said. Lucas nodded because he realized that Nathan meant the clothes store that Taylor co-owned with his wife, Brooke and her best friend, Peyton Smith. The girl's face clouded with confusion.

"What store?" she asked.

"Taylor owns a clothing store with two other women," Nathan replied.

"Any idea when she'll be back?" she asked.

"I don't know, Haley. She said until closing which is usually pretty late," Nathan replied. Haley nodded in understanding but Lucas couldn't help but notice the obvious disappointment in her eyes.

"Thanks," she said before muttering a goodbye.

"So we need to come up with some sort of defence for this guy. Maybe we could say that Dr. Neville was going to fire her and in retaliation, she dredged up this so-called information," Nathan suggested. It was a good idea and Lucas would have nodded in approval if he weren't so confused.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"You gave me the file, Luke. Are you seriously telling me you didn't know the name of our client before I did?" Nathan asked in amusement.

"Not Neville. That girl," Lucas replied and pointed to the door where she had been a few minutes before. Nathan turned to look at the door and looked at his brother weirdly.

"You mean Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"She's just Taylor's little sister," Nathan replied carelessly.

"What sister?" Lucas asked.

"Haley. The one that was in the doorway a few seconds ago," Nathan replied in amusement. Lucas scowled at him.

"I don't recall meeting her at your wedding. I don't think I even saw her there," Lucas said as he went through the few people he had met from Taylor's family which basically consisted of a few aunts and uncles, her father and stepmother. Not one sibling.

"That's because she wasn't at the wedding," Nathan replied. Lucas' eyes widened in surprise.

"Is there some bad blood between them?" Lucas asked.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Can you think of another reason not to show up at your own sister's wedding?" Luke retorted.

"Does being in a coma count?" Nathan replied.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed loudly. Nathan explained that Haley had been in a coma for the past and she had just woken up a few days ago. "How long exactly?"

"Three years," Nathan replied.

"That's awful but what's she doing here?" Lucas asked.

"She's going to be living with us for a while," Nathan explained.

"What about staying with her father?" Lucas asked.

"He went on a cruise with his wife," Haley replied from the doorway. The two brothers turned around and gaped at her. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise. I was walking back from the kitchen and you two are very loud so I heard everything."

"That's fine," Nathan said.

"Come on in and join us," Lucas said, ignoring Nathan's glare. Haley smiled appreciatively and walked in. Lucas offered her a seat on the couch a few feet away from them and Haley accepted.

"Thanks," Haley said to both of them. Lucas smiled and Nathan just nodded.

"So why couldn't you go on the cruise with them? Do you get seasickness?" Lucas asked. Haley shook her head.

"I would have pitched Melinda overboard if I went with them," Haley replied. Nathan laughed. Not realizing that the two hated Melinda- let alone who she was- Lucas looked puzzled.

"Melinda?" Lucas repeated.

"My father's new wife," Haley replied.

"When did he get married again?" Lucas asked his brother.

"He didn't," Nathan replied. Haley grimaced.

"I'm confused," Lucas admitted.

"That's my fault. Melinda is his second wife but they got married a few months before the accident," Haley replied.

"It's been three years. She's not really that new anymore," Lucas said. Haley laughed.

"True, but I don't remember those three years," Haley pointed out. Lucas scrunched up his face into an apologetic expression.

"I should have realized," he said.

"It's fine," Haley said carelessly.

"And Haley doesn't like Melinda," Nathan added. Lucas turned to him.

"So you two have a common bond," he said as if he thought the two didn't have anything in common.

"Besides Taylor?" Haley joked.

"Oh, right, you're her sister. I had no idea Taylor had one, though," Lucas said.

"Haley was in a coma when we got married and if she had told you about her, she would have to explain that to everyone about a few dozen times. It was probably to painful for her to talk about," Nathan explained. Lucas nodded in understanding while Haley rolled her eyes as a cynical smile tugged at her lips.

"Well, I know you two have a lot to discuss so I'll get out of your way," Haley said.

"You're welcome to stay," Lucas told her but Haley shook her head as she left. Lucas turned to Nathan and smiled.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"She's cute," Lucas remarked.

"I guess," Nathan said slowly.

"And nice," his brother added.

"Sometimes," Nathan said in agreement and smiled to himself as he remembered her telling off Melinda.

--

Taylor walked upstairs and immediately went to Haley's room to check on her. Surprisingly, her sister was awake. She opened the door partway and knocked on it lightly. Haley's head snapped up and when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Come on in," she said.

Taylor smiled, walked in and sat down on the bed with her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, examining her sister. Haley rolled her eyes but gave her a reassuring smile.

"I feel better than when I first woke up if that's what you're asking," she replied in a voice that dripped with irritation. Taylor nodded. "Where have you been all day?"

Taylor shot her an apologetic look. "I had a meeting at the bank and on my way home, I saw a few sales at the mall," she started.

"And you are powerless before a sale," Haley finished for her.

"Pretty much. I was there for hours only to find they didn't have anything of particular interest, then I stopped at a restaurant to grab a bite to eat and here I am," Taylor continued. Haley yawned. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" Haley glared at her warningly.

"I'm fine and for your information, I was about to go to sleep before you came in and distracted me with your shopping tale," she said. Taylor laughed.

"All right, I can take a hint. See you tomorrow," she said, gave Haley a small tap on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Haley put her bookmark to mark her page, closed her book and set it down on the bedside table. Her mind drifted to her sister's tale, smiled as she thought that some things never changed and then she frowned. She sat upright in bed and with a confused look she muttered to herself, "I thought she was at the store all day."


	14. Sisters and Lies

_Thanks to iftheyonlyknewthetruth and xSmile for replying._

* * *

**14. SISTERS AND LIES**

Haley wandered into the kitchen the next morning. To her surprise, most of the family was present including Nathan's parents who she recognized from a picture she had seen of them in an old newspaper.

Lucas was at the table next to a brunette that Haley sort of recognized but couldn't place. She didn't think Lucas lived there though but shrugged the thought away and surveyed the rest of the table. There was another oddly familiar woman sitting next to the brunette and beside her was a man.

She took a few small steps towards the table. There was an empty seat right beside her sister as well as one beside Nathan's father. She reached for the chair next to Taylor to steady herself. Since she had woken up, she had had lots of dizzy spells.

Her doctor had explained that since she had been incapacitated for so long, her muscles were extremely weak and it would take some time before they were back to their normal strength and until then, she had been ordered to take it easy.

Haley, being a Physician's Assistant, didn't really need this explained to her. She knew that the dizzy spells were warning her that she was pushing herself too hard but she was so tired of being trapped in that room.

It was more of a prison cell, actually. Taylor had put the room together and though she knew her sister meant well, she hated it. Taylor had done it all wrong. For the wallpaper, she had chosen a soft shade of pink. Her bedspread was also pink and blue. Hate was too tame a word to describe her feelings because Haley actually _despised_ the colour.

Haley pulled the chair a few inches back, causing the legs to scrape against the floor. All heads snapped up in surprise. "Haley!" Taylor exclaimed loudly. Haley was so startled that she tripped over the leg of chair as she was pulling it out further to be able to sit down and she would have gone crashing to the floor if it hadn't been for someone's quick reaction.

A pair of strong arms had encircled her small waist almost as soon as she had started to fall and hoisted her back up. Haley leaned against the person for a minute. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she started to pull away but the arms tightened around her. "Take it easy," a low but gentle voice told her. _Nathan_, she thought to herself as the voice registered.

A few seconds later, she turned to him and nodded. "Thanks," she muttered as she quickly sat down beside Taylor.

"Don't mention it," Nathan said, pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down. Haley clapped her forehead as she realized what she'd done.

"What's wrong?" Taylor inquired.

"I took your seat," she replied. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"I'm already sitting," Taylor pointed out.

"Not your seat," Haley replied. Nathan looked at her in confusion. "His."

"There's no assigned seating," he assured her.

"Yeah, but Taylor is your wife. It's only natural for you to be sitting next to her," Haley explained.

"Haley, it's fine," Taylor said immediately.

"No it's not," Haley said, pushing herself up. She began swaying unsteadily because she had gotten up too fast. She sat back down to make the spinning stop and gestured to the place in front of her as she said, "Switch places with me."

"It's not that big a deal, Haley. I don't mind not sitting next to Taylor for one morning," Nathan said.

"Well, I do mind because I don't want to come between you two," Haley said.

"You are not coming between us," Taylor assured her. Haley's gaze shifted from Nathan, to Taylor and then back to Nathan again.

"Actually I am," she retorted as she gestured to where she was sitting, pointing out that she was sitting in between the two. Nathan burst out laughing and Taylor glared at her in annoyance.

"You are being ridiculous, Haley," Taylor said.

"I don't think I am," she said defiantly. Taylor rolled her eyes. She put her spoon down and turned to her sister.

"Haley, you're weak; you can barely stand and when you do, you nearly lose your balance," Taylor pointed out.

"That's because your shrill voice startled me!" Haley exclaimed. Taylor's face darkened and she glared at her little sister warningly.

"I do _not_ have a shrill voice," Taylor insisted. Haley completely forgot about her anger as her eyes went wide with amusement at her sister's statement.

"Uh, yeah, you do. Always have," Haley retorted teasingly.

"I have a higher voice than most but it isn't shrill," Taylor said.

"Remind me again. When you were in ninth grade, which soprano was it that the choir instructor asked to switch to alto because when they sang, they sang so high that it felt like they were piercing her eardrum?" Haley quipped. Her sister stiffened.

"What did you do, record every embarrassment I've ever endured in one of your little notebooks so you could throw it back in my face later on to make me relive it over and over?" Taylor complained. Haley's smile widened.

"So you _do_ remember that it was you," Haley mused. Taylor's jaw clenched and her left hand was curled into a fist.

"If we didn't know you two were sisters before, we certainly do _now_," Mrs. Scott remarked. Mr. Scott, Lucas, the brunette, the blond and the other guy chuckled. Nathan had a hand over his mouth in an attempt to shield his laughter.

"I'm about to become an only child again," Taylor announced still glaring at Haley.

"Now, now, Tay. You shouldn't say things like that," she said.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Because we both know that you don't want the death of two family members on your conscience," Haley replied, emphasizing her point by slightly widening her eyes. The sisters' stared at each other for a long minute until Taylor looked away and smiled.

"How about we finish eating," she suggested.

"You certainly know how to get under her skin," Nathan said as he came to her bedroom door, which was wide open. Haley was sitting at a white desk, scribbling some things down on a pad of paper.

"Taylor's always had a short fuse with a lot of triggers and I was careful to learn all of them," Haley explained.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

Haley put her pen down and looked at him. "When I was little, it was to avoid being yelled at," she replied.

"And now?" he prodded.

"I don't know," she said.

"Perhaps you intend to humiliate her like you did in the kitchen," Nathan said.

"I don't try to embarrass my sister whenever I can," Haley said.

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she told him.

"I've got time. Taylor and I have a party to go to tonight but it's in about three hours and she won't be back until then," Nathan said. Haley made a face at his explanation and Nathan was alarmed because he thought he just screwed up.

He knew how to explain Taylor's constant absences to his own family. He knew them well so he knew what to say to make them forget a certain subject or to accept his explanation. But Haley was Taylor's family and she obviously knew Taylor very well, maybe even better than he did. He didn't know Haley at all so it was difficult for him to come up with an explanation to her satisfaction.

Haley's expression changed and Nathan felt a wave of relief. "When we were little, we really only had each other. Our parents were constantly away on trips or gatherings that were for adults, not little girls. So she basically took care of me while we were growing up," Haley began.

"I was grateful to her but sometimes she acted like she was my mother instead of my older sister. She got it into her head that she was the boss of me and ordered me around. When I was little, I obeyed because I didn't know any better," she added.

"So you don't like it when Taylor tries to tell you what to do?" Nathan asked. His eyes gleamed with amusement.

"It's more than that," Haley said. He frowned. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I needed a mother figure then but I don't need one now even though I'm not at my best."

"So what was that downstairs?" he asked.

"It was a reminder," Haley replied. "That Taylor is my sister and she is far from perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," Nathan pointed out.

"Least of all her. She's made a lot of mistakes and had a lot of problems. I helped her with them. As a sister," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm saying I need my sister to help me through this," Haley replied. Nathan nodded. "Not a drill sergeant."

"How about a brother-in-law?" he asked. Her eyebrows came together as she stared at him in confusion. "To help you as well."

"Oh," Haley said with a laugh. "Sure. Thanks."

"No problem," he said. He was about to leave but he felt like she had a question. He smiled and said, "Your sister should be back soon. She just went to the store again." She nodded and he started to leave again. He was almost to his bedroom door when Haley came to her doorway and leaned against it with her arms across her chest.

"Why do you always do that?" Haley called after him. He bit his lip as he turned to face her and a cool smile immediately came onto his face.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make excuses for her," Haley replied, walking further down the hall and closer to him.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, stuttering on the words because he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Nathan," Haley said. He looked up at her, expecting to see judgement in her eyes only to find understanding.

"What?" he asked.

"Whatever is going on between the two of you is your business so I'm not going to ask what's wrong, but I need to tell you one thing," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"I understand why you're pretending in front of your parents- why you lie to them but you don't need to lie to me and I hate being lied to," Haley started. He looked away for a second and she took that as sign of admission that something was up. He returned his gaze to her and she smiled sympathetically. "I'm the last person you need to make excuses for Taylor to."

"Uh…" he started to say but she went on.

"Better than anyone, I know how she can be," Haley finished. Nathan was about to say that there was nothing wrong and that he was simply telling her where Taylor was so she wouldn't worry but then he saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't sympathy or even pity. It was empathy.

Then he remembered that Taylor was the one that caused the accident that took three years of Haley's life, and that their mom was dead because Taylor went back on her word to Haley, and that like Haley said, she grew up with Taylor. So he closed his mouth and smiled at her appreciatively. "I won't lie to you anymore," he said.

"Good. I'll see you later then," Haley said as she turned around and went back to her room.

* * *


	15. Coming Clean

**15. COMING CLEAN**

It was several days later and Haley and Nathan had become somewhat close. They didn't talk about their lives much so they still basically knew almost nothing about the other. Each was hesitant to talk about their lives for their own reasons.

To be distant was not out of character for Nathan at all but he was unusually distant around Haley when it came to talking about his life. He guessed she thought that it was because he didn't want to be close to a member of Taylor's family and that was part of the reason. Things between him and Taylor were getting worse every day and as much as he liked to believe that Haley could be trusted, he wasn't sure that she wasn't like her sister.

Even though she promised she would be, Taylor was never around for Haley when she seemed to need her. So he continued to talk with her, knowing that she felt lost.

Haley, on the other hand, was desperately trying to recall what her life had been like before. She wasn't suffering from complete amnesia but she couldn't remember everything. Her life was like a gigantic jigsaw puzzle that she couldn't quite figure out.

For three years, it felt as if she had lived a completely different life. One where she was happy and for some reason, people from this life were taking the faces of the strangers Haley felt she had known forever. Even though it had been a dream, it was difficult for Haley to distinguish between the dream world and this one.

So, in an attempt to familiarize herself with the people in her life, she had begged Taylor to dig out their family photo album or any other photos she had.

_"I don't have any," Taylor had told her apologetically the night before. Haley's mouth parted in disbelief._

_"Not one photo?" Haley asked. Taylor shook his head. "Were you trying to forget us or something?"_

_"In a way," she replied. Haley's jaw clenched._

_"Care to explain that?" she asked. Taylor met her gaze and after a while, she seemed to realize her words had angered Haley. "Right now."_

_"I was running away, Haley. Mom was gone, you were in a coma and Dad was with Melinda. I didn't bring any pictures because if I looked at them, I would feel guiltier than I already did for the mess I made of things," she explained. Haley's face softened a little but her jaw remained clenched._

_"Well, I must have had some pictures at home," Haley said in a confident voice even though it seemed like she was guessing._

_"Little Miss Pack-Rat? Of course you had pictures," Taylor teased. Haley's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Taylor. "You even took the time to put them all in photo albums."_

_"Where are they?" Haley asked, rolling her eyes. Taylor looked around the bedroom in wonder._

_"I brought everything I could find of yours. Even some of your stuff from your dorm that Dad had put in storage," Taylor replied._

_"Dad, huh?" Haley asked doubtfully. Taylor cringed as she met her gaze. "It's no surprise that Melinda wanted to get rid of every trace of mom and me after we were gone."_

_"Sorry. I know you hate it when people lie but I didn't want to upset you," Taylor apologized._

_"You're right; I do hate liars but I appreciate you're trying to protect me however unnecessary it may be," Haley said._

_Taylor got up and walked over to the closet. She remembered putting a bunch of binders and things on the shelves inside. She looked on the top shelf. No luck. Second shelf. Same deal. But when her eyes travelled on the thick spine of a shiny black, almost leather-like binder, she smiled. "Found one."_

_"Bring it over here," Haley said. Taylor was over in seconds and plopped the big book down in front of Haley. Her sister stared at it as if it were an alien._

_"You're not going to look at it?" Taylor asked. Haley gulped down as she tore her gaze from the book and smiled at Taylor._

_"I'm getting tired. Maybe I should sleep before taking that trip down memory lane," she said. Taylor smiled, said good night and left._

"What is that?" a deep voice asked. Haley jerked her head up and smiled at Nathan.

"This is a piece of my family's legacy," she replied in a serious, reverent tone. He came into the room, dragged the chair from the desk and sat beside the bed and glanced at the page she had opened. He looked at her incredulously.

Haley shrugged. "All right. So it's a photo album I put together to take to college with me so that I could look at the pictures whenever I felt homesick."

"Taylor said you went to college the next town over," he said.

"So?"

"So isn't it like fifteen minutes away?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. What's your point?" she asked.

"You got homesick fifteen minutes away from home?" he asked, his eyes brimming with amusement.

"At least I left," she retorted.

"Touché," he said. She flipped the page to a picture of her and Taylor as kids. "That's Taylor?"

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

"Her hair is black," he pointed out in amazement. Haley laughed as she looked at the picture.

"It looks ridiculous, doesn't it?" Haley asked. He nodded. "That's what I said."

"She dyed it?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Taylor went through a phase where she thought her blonde hair gave people the impression that she was stupid and easy so she dyed it black to give herself a more sophisticated look," Haley explained.

"The black hair makes it look like she was trying to rebellious," Nathan said. Haley laughed.

"Believe it or not, she did get into a lot of trouble while it was like that," she replied. Nathan looked at her.

"Did you ever dye your hair?" he asked.

"Are you asking me if I ever mimicked my big sister?" she asked.

"Did you?" he asked.

Haley gave a small chortle as she shook her head. "_No_." She flipped the page and there was a small pink envelope in between the pages. She picked it up, tore it open and a few small pictures fell out.

"Is this your mom?" Nathan asked after he picked one up and looked at it. Haley leaned over and looked at it.

"Yeah, that's her on her wedding day," she replied.

"She was pretty," he commented.

"Yeah, she was," Haley agreed. Nathan studied the picture, looked at Haley, then the picture and then returned his gaze to her again and a smile crept onto his face. "What?"

"There's a lot of her in you," he said.

"Really?" Haley asked, looking at the picture of her mother more closely. Nathan nodded.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked as he saw the sadness in her eyes. Haley gave a slight nod in response. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. Nathan could feel the pain in her voice. "She died due to complications during the transplant surgery."

"She died saving you," Nathan said.

"Because Taylor ran away again," Haley replied. Nathan gaped at her.

"You really know about that?" he asked.

"A nurse told me two days after I woke up and Tay brought it up when she came to visit me the second time," Haley replied.

"Huh," Nathan commented in amazement. Haley eyed him carefully as she picked up the next photo.

"You sound surprised," she said.

"I'm just amazed that she actually told you," he said. Haley's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Why? I mean, if she told you about Anne, why would it be so difficult for her to tell me about mom?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded.

"Right," he said in agreement. Obviously Haley was under the impression that Taylor had been honest with him from the get-go.

"Didn't she?" Haley asked, searching his face. Nathan was about to say yes but then he remembered what Haley had told him that day in the hallway.

"After we were married," he replied. Haley's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged in their sockets.

"She told me she told you about Anne a while after she came back, you forgave her and then you two got married," Haley said. Nathan shook his head.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

_"You're hiding something. Please just tell me what it is," he pleaded one night as they lay in bed after making up after a huge fight._

_"You would never forgive me," she said._

_"I love you. There is nothing you could say to would change that," he assured her naïvely._

_So Taylor had told him the truth; that she had run away because she was pregnant. Nathan sprung up into a sitting position in the bed. He turned and glared at her._

_"You mean I had a child I never knew about?" he demanded angrily._

_"A baby girl," Taylor told him sadly._

_"Where is she?" he demanded. Taylor shrank back. "God help you if you gave her up for adoption!"_

_"I didn't," she insisted._

_"Then where is she?" Nathan exclaimed. Taylor was silent. "Well?"_

_"She didn't make it!" Taylor exploded. Nathan stilled as he turned to look at her grief-stricken face._

_"What?" he asked._

_"She was premature. She spent a few days in the NICU until her lungs were more developed but she didn't make it," Taylor explained miserably._

_"Our baby is dead?" he asked._

"I never even got to say goodbye to my own daughter," Nathan told Haley who was as white as a ghost.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said, as she glanced down at the picture in her hands.

"I never got the chance see her or to hold her. Taylor took that away from me," he said, shaking his head in anger. Haley put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. She took his left hand, unclenched his fist and put a small picture in it.

"I think you need this more than I do," she told him as he held it up to his face and glanced at the picture of Haley, dressed in blue, cradling an infant over an incubator. He turned the picture over and on the back was small handwriting that read Anne H. Scott. His daughter's name.

_"Would you please talk to me?" Taylor asked him a few days later._

_"I don't know what to say to you," he replied roughly. Taylor came further into the room and sat on the edge of his desk._

_"Cry, yell, slam your fist against something but don't pretend that you have no reaction, Nathan," Taylor said. Nathan met her gaze for the first time since that night and sighed._

_"What was her name?" he asked a few minutes later._

_"Anne Haley Scott," Taylor replied._

_"Anne Haley?" Nathan repeated. Taylor nodded. "Where did you get that from?"_

_"Haley Anne James," Taylor replied without even thinking. It was a person's name._

_"Who?" Nathan asked, as his eyebrows came together._

_"My little sister," Taylor explained with a small smile on her face. It vanished when she saw the look of shock on his face. "What? It's a pretty name."_

_Nathan scoffed. "That's not what I'm mad about this time."_

_"Then what?" Taylor asked._

_"You never told me you had a sister. Damn it, Taylor! Why wasn't she at our wedding?" Nathan asked._

_"I didn't invite her," Taylor replied. Nathan stiffened._

_"You didn't invite your own sister to our wedding?" he asked in disbelief. When Taylor nodded, he added bitterly, "My mom is going to love this."_

_"She wouldn't have come, Nathan," Taylor replied. Nathan looked at her curiously._

_"Why?" he asked. Taylor averted her gaze away from him._

_"Did you do something to her too?" The colour drained from Taylor's face._

_"No," she said._

_"Then why?" Nathan pressed, intrigued by Taylor's reaction to the notion that her sister hated her._

_"She's in a coma," Taylor replied as her eyes welled up with tears. Nathan's self-assured smile dropped from his face as he looked at his wife sympathetically._

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_"Don't be," Taylor said._

_"How long ago did it happen?" he asked. Taylor thought for a minute._

_"Right before I came back," she replied._

_"How?" he asked._

"Allow me to fill in the blanks," Haley said.

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"The car accident happened about a month after Anne died," she said. Nathan nodded. "Taylor was driving."

"I know all about it," he said.

"Do you?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yeah. You guys crashed into a poll. You were the only one hurt and your kidneys were failing. Taylor and your mom were the only matches in your family. Taylor promised your parents she would donate one of hers but she skipped town for some reason and your mom took her place and died in surgery," Nathan said.

"Taylor left because she couldn't face what she had done," Haley replied.

"To me?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"To me," she clarified almost angrily as she remembered what Taylor had admitted to her that day she visited.

"Look, Taylor was driving but I know she never meant to hurt you," Nathan said.

"So do I. But did you know that she caused the accident?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied.

"Did you also know that she was drunk?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at her in disbelief.

"That's why she caused the accident?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"And that's why she ran away," Haley said.

"I thought I knew her," Nathan said sadly. Haley snickered. He looked at her.

"No one ever really knows anyone," Haley informed him bitterly.


	16. No Surprise

_Thanks to iftheyonlyknewthetruth and xSmile for replying._

* * *

**16. NO SURPRISE**

Taylor walked out of the bedroom that she shared with her husband and tiptoed down the hall to her sister's bedroom because she didn't want to wake anyone up. She knocked twice, waited and then knocked two more times. "Taylor?" asked Haley, her voice thick with sleep.

Taylor made a face as she opened the door. "Sorry for waking you up," she said, closed the door and sat down at the foot of Haley's bed, "but I need to talk to someone."

Haley groaned and glared at the lights that Taylor had just turned on. She pulled her covers over her head and yawned as she began to wake up. She threw the covers off of her face and sat up, propping up the pillows behind her to get comfortable. "You know, you do have a husband that you can talk to," Haley started.

Haley noticed that Taylor had stiffened at the mention of Nathan as she continued mockingly, "He seems like the type of guy that would have no problem with listening to your troubles while he holds you close to him."

"I can't talk to Nathan about this," Taylor admitted quietly but Haley pretended that she didn't hear her.

"And he's right next to you so there's no need to even get out of bed. And most importantly, you're not disrupting _my_ sleep," Haley finished, fixing Taylor with the mother of all annoyed glares.

"I really need my sister," Taylor pleaded.

"Well, she's unavailable right now. Come back when the sun is up," Haley joked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration. "You're mad at me for waking you up. I got that but I still need to talk to you," she started and as Haley opened her mouth to ask a question, Taylor added, "It _can't_ wait."

"We'll see about that," Haley retorted in irritation.

"I've done a terrible thing," Taylor confessed.

Haley didn't even bother to act surprised at this news. Taylor had done a lot of terrible things and Haley knew full well that a leopard couldn't change its spots. "Surprise, surprise," Haley remarked harshly.

Taylor looked down in shame for a second. "Aren't you going to ask me what I did?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Haley replied.

"So does that mean I shouldn't tell you?" Taylor asked.

"You probably shouldn't but we both know you will. But to be honest with you, Tay, after everything you've already done, I don't think you could surprise me," Haley said.

"I'm having an affair," Taylor said.

Haley remained unmoved. She shook her head and Taylor knew that she was disappointed but not surprised. "With who?"

"Dan," Taylor replied.

Haley's eyes bulged in their sockets. "As in Dan _Scott_?"

Taylor nodded slowly.

"I stand corrected," Haley said.

Confusion clouded Taylor's eyes. "What?"

"I said you couldn't surprise me. I was wrong," Haley explained.

"Oh," Taylor said.

"I thought keeping your pregnancy from him was you at your worst but you've actually managed to outdo yourself this time," Haley said.

"I don't know how it happened," Taylor whined as her eyes started to tear.

"You can twist it however you want but what matters is that it _did_ happen," Haley said.

"I screwed up," Taylor said and her face crumpled.

"Don't say that just to make me feel sorry for you because you really did screw up and you've got no one to blame but yourself," Haley said.

"I know that, Haley. You don't need to jump down my throat," Taylor said.

"Well, someone has to and it looks like I drew the short straw," Haley said.

"I was confiding in you. I wanted some…" Taylor started.

Haley stiffened in anger. "You wanted _what_, Taylor? Support?"

"Yes," Taylor replied. "Is that so wrong?"

"I have supported you every time," Haley said, feeling her anger mounting at Taylor's indignant tone. "Even when _I_ was the one that you screwed over."

Taylor swallowed hard.

"But I can't support adultery," Haley spat. Taylor looked up at her with wounded eyes. "I _won't_."

"How are you feeling today, Haley?" Karen asked as Haley appeared in the kitchen later that morning.

Haley managed to muster up the strength to flash Nathan's mother a small smile.

"Lousy, huh?"

Haley chuckled at Karen's intuitive skills. "Pretty much."

"It's been a while. Shouldn't you be feeling better by now?" Lucas' wife, Brooke asked.

"She hasn't used her body in three years, Brooke," Taylor snapped. Brooke looked hurt at the harsh tone Taylor used.

"There's no need to be mean, Taylor," Lucas said.

Haley ignored the warring in-laws and focused her attention on Brooke who was looking at her now with her mouth open as if she were trying to form an apology. Haley just smiled to tell her that she didn't offend her.

"My full strength will return with time but if I push myself too hard too quickly, I could undermine all the progress I've made."

"Oh, that makes sense," Brooke said and winked at her appreciatively.

"So how long are you going to be in rehab for?" Peyton Smith, who was a close friend of the family, asked.

Haley made a face. "My doctor says I'm not ready for that yet."

"You're not," Taylor pointed out.

"I think I am ready," Haley said.

"Hales, come on. You still don't have enough strength to be pushing yourself," Taylor said.

"I'm not paralysed and I didn't break any bones; it's not like I'm learning to walk or anything," Haley said.

"No, you were asleep for three years and your muscles started to deteriorate because they weren't being used," Taylor retorted.

Haley sighed with defeat. "Fine. I'm not ready for rehab but I don't like my decisions being made for me."

"The doctor was acting in the best interests of your health," Taylor said.

"It's not as if I'm an Internet doctor. I'm a certified Physician's Assistant therefore I _am_ qualified to make these decisions for myself," Haley argued.

"I didn't make the decision," Taylor said.

"So he didn't ask for your opinion on whether or not I'm ready for rehab?" Haley asked.

"N-no," Taylor replied cautiously.

"Then why when I was on the phone with him did he say that my sister wasn't sure I was ready to start rehab?" Haley asked.

"Uh…." Taylor began as she wracked her brains to think of an answer.

"I only have one sister unless Melinda changed her mind about wanting to have kids with Dad," Haley said; cringing at the thought of being connected to Melinda by a blood relative and at the same time, felt a swell of pity for the kid that had the Step-Monster as his or her mother.

"So I did talk to him. I was only doing what I thought was best for you," Taylor said.

"You're not my mother," Haley snapped.

"I know," Taylor said.

"Then stop acting like it. You're my sister; you might be older but you're not in charge of me," Haley said.

"Haley," Taylor started.

"What are they bickering about?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room and sat down in between the sisters. He started to dig into his food that the maid placed before him as his brother spoke up.

"Well, right now they're arguing about Taylor's status," Lucas replied.

Nathan's head shot up. "What?" he asked in alarm.

"Haley's upset because she thinks that Taylor is acting like her mother," Lucas elaborated.

"Huh?"

"Haley found out that Taylor and her doctor were in cahoots to keep her out of rehab," Brooke replied in a hushed voice to emphasize the conspiracy.

"We were not in cahoots," Taylor insisted.

"You both made a decision without informing or consulting me. What would you call it?" Haley asked.

"We agreed on something that was in your best interests," Taylor said.

"Without asking me!" Haley exploded.

"Haley, I've always looked out for you. It's not something that I can just stop doing," Taylor said.

"Well, you better learn how to," Haley said.

"I'm only trying to help and don't forget that you have a roof over your head because of me," Taylor reminded her.

"I didn't ask to stay here. You demanded that I stay here. I would be perfectly happy at a shelter or," Haley said and cringed, "staying at Dad's house."

Taylor's eyebrows shot up. "Dad's house?" she repeated incredulously.

"That's right."

"It's Dad _and_ Melinda's house," Taylor corrected. Haley's face distorted with disgust at the mention of her step mother. "And you hate her."

"But she isn't there right now," Haley pointed out.

"They're on a cruise, Haley. She'd be back in three months," Taylor said.

Haley chuckled. "And I would've been long gone by the time they got back."

"You don't like Melinda?" Deb asked perplexed.

"Not even a little," Haley replied.

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"I don't like her for a lot of reasons but mostly because she's a vindictive, home-wrecking slut," Haley replied.

"Don't forget cheap," Nathan added.

Haley's face brightened in amusement. "That perfume of hers is revolting isn't it?"

Nathan nodded. "I wish I could disconnect my nostrils from my brain whenever she's around."

Haley erupted into laughter. "That was a good one."

"Thanks," he said.

"You two are unbelievable," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Well, just that when you first met, you practically clawed each other's eyes out and now you've bonded over your hatred of Melinda," Taylor said.

"That's not all we've bonded over," Haley commented, looking at Taylor pointedly.

* * *


	17. Family Matters

_Thanks to snowbabie, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, xSmile and mistydm for replying._

* * *

**17. FAMILY MATTERS**

The ringing telephone on the bedside table next to him woke Nathan up one Sunday morning. He grunted and cursed as he picked the phone up from its cradle and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he growled.

"Nathan!" Melinda James squealed on the other end.

He winced at her piercing voice and sat up in bed now fully awake. "Hi, Mrs. James," he said, feigning kindness.

"How are you doing this fine evening?" Melinda inquired curiously.

Nathan glanced at his clock, noticed it was nearly nine in the morning and chuckled.

"Mel, who are you talking to?" he heard Mr. James ask.

"Taylor's husband," she replied excitedly.

There was a pause and then Nathan laughed as he heard his father-in-law say, "Why on earth are you bothering them so early?"

"Dear, it's ten o'clock on a Saturday night," Melinda replied.

"It is here but its Sunday morning over there. Did you forget about the time difference?" Mr. James said.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," Melinda apologized.

"It's fine. I was up anyway," he lied, hoping it would get her off the phone so he could go back to sleep.

"Fabulous. May I speak to Taylor?"

He turned to his wife and clenched his jaw in anger when he discovered she was not there. Her side of the bed was untouched like she hadn't slept in the room that night at all. He gritted his teeth as he said, "I think she's in Haley's room. I'm going to put you on hold and go get her for you."

"All right…" Melinda started to say as Nathan put the phone down and pushed the hold button.

He stood up and left his room. He made the long journey down the hall and rapped lightly on Haley's bedroom door thanking God that her light was on. She didn't answer him so he opened the door.

He didn't see Taylor in the room at all. Haley was lying in bed asleep and Nathan smiled when he noticed the opened book lying across her stomach. She had fallen asleep while reading. He couldn't remember ever seeing Taylor even reading something that wasn't a magazine.

He turned to leave but unbeknownst to him, Haley was a very light sleep.

"What brings you here?" she asked sleepily.

He turned back around and started to apologize but grew annoyed when he discovered her eyes were still closed. "How do you know someone's here? You didn't even open your eyes," he asked.

Her eyes shot open at his voice. They focused on him and slightly widened. "Nathan, I thought you were Taylor," she said.

"I'm looking for Taylor," he replied.

"Why?" Haley asked, sitting up.

"Your stepmother is on the phone and wants to talk to her," Nathan said.

Haley nodded. "And I'm guessing you can't find her?"

"No," he replied.

Haley glanced at the phone by her bed, noticing the flashing green light that told you someone was on hold. She picked up the phone and pushed the hold button.

"I want to talk to my dad," she said.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Haley covered the speaker part of the phone. "If you want Melinda off the phone, all you have to do is give it to me. I can get rid of her pretty easily because she hates me so much," she explained.

"I'll remember that," he said, slightly amused at the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She hit the speaker button so that she could put the phone down. "Why is that twit bothering us at nine in the morning?" Haley demanded of her father.

"She didn't realize there was a time difference. She just wanted to talk to Taylor," her father said apologetically.

"Well, unlike your gold-digging wife, Taylor actually works for a living. There was an emergency at the store that required her attention so she had to leave early. Tell Melinda she'll have to talk to someone else about what a pain waiting for her manicure was today," Haley said.

Nathan could hear his father-in-law stuttering on the other end. If he didn't know that the store was closed on Sundays, he would have believed Haley's clever lie.

"Melinda wanted to tell Taylor our news, Haley. She wasn't calling to chat," Mr. James explained.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked carefully.

"Nothing," Mr. James said.

"Then why did you call?" she asked.

"We have _good_ news to tell your sister," her father said.

"Good?" Haley repeated.

"Yes, very good news, sweetie," he said in what passes as excitement for him.

"Don't keep me in suspense," Haley prodded unenthusiastically.

"Honey, Melinda is pregnant!" Mr. James exclaimed.

Haley paled at the news. "_What_?"

"She's two months pregnant! You're going to have a baby sister," her father elaborated.

Haley's eyes watered and she clenched her jaw.

"Haley?" her father said.

"Uh, Mr. James, it's Nathan," Nathan said.

"Where's Haley?" he asked.

"Well, she's here, you've just stunned her into silence, that's all," Nathan said. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she exploded.

"Congratulations. I'll tell Taylor to give you a call," he added and hung up the phone without waiting for Mr. James to answer.

Haley threw her covers off, grabbed a housecoat and walked out of the room while Nathan trailed behind her. She stomped down the stairs with strength she probably didn't really have and entered the kitchen where they found Taylor and Nathan's father eating breakfast together.

Taylor's eyes widened at the sight of her sister with her bare-chested husband. "What on earth?" she demanded of them in jealousy.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "You told me that she didn't want kids!"

"What?" Dan asked in confusion.

Haley didn't even acknowledge his question. "You told me that Melinda was so obsessed about her figure. You assured me that she was far too vain to ever risk losing it by having a kid," she continued.

"I did," Taylor said. She looked at her sister uncertainly and widened her eyes when she noticed Haley was really upset.

"Dad called," she announced.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked.

"Actually, she did," Haley corrected herself.

"What did she want?" Taylor asked absentmindedly as she ate another spoonful of her cereal.

Haley was silent as she waited for Taylor to put down her spoon. When Taylor realized that Haley was waiting for her to pay attention, she put her spoon into her bowl and pushed her food away from her and folded her arms across the table in front of her.

"She wanted to tell you something," Haley said.

"What?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"That you and I have a baby sister on the way," Haley replied.

"Are you serious?" Taylor exclaimed in excitement.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Haley retorted.

"Melinda's actually pregnant?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied.

"Well, that _is_ good news," Dan commented.

Haley's face darkened. "To who?"

"Haley, how can you not be excited about this?" Taylor demanded.

"Why would I be excited about it?" Haley shot back.

"Because we're going to have a baby sister," Taylor replied.

"_Half_ sister," Haley corrected.

Taylor gulped. "Oh," she realized.

"Yeah," Haley said.

Dan turned to his son and whispered, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"You know that Haley hates her step mom right?" Nathan asked.

"Taylor tells me that Haley wants nothing to do with her," he said.

Nathan nodded.

"And now that she's pregnant, I have to acknowledge her as family," Haley said.

"You don't have to do anything," Taylor informed her.

"Yes, I do," Haley said.

"Why?" Dan asked, perplexed.

"That baby deserves a family. It's not her fault that I hate her mother," Haley said.

Nathan smiled as he realized that Haley would admit defeat and acknowledge Melinda as part of her family just to give her new sister a sense of a normal family.

"You are a lot like mom, you know?" Taylor said.

"What does my appearance have to do with anything?" Haley asked.

Taylor giggled. "You inherited more than looks from her. You got her good nature, her sense of fairness and…" Taylor started.

Haley narrowed her eyes at her sister. "And what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Her compass," Taylor added quickly.

Haley grinned. "So why is it that you think you can lie to me if I got that from her?"

"I inherited a lot from dad," Taylor said sheepishly.

"What did Taylor mean when she said you inherited your mother's compass?" Nathan asked as they walked upstairs together to get changed into clothes for breakfast.

Haley chuckled as they stopped at her bedroom. "Our mom was a human lie detector. She called it her moral compass," she replied.

"So you can tell when people are lying to you?" he asked.

"Most of the time," Haley replied.

"And what did Taylor mean about inheriting a lot from your father?" Nathan asked.

Haley frowned. "Our dad is an accomplished liar."

"And Taylor is daddy's little girl," Nathan concluded.

"She always has been," Haley muttered as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *


	18. This is Me

_Thanks to snowbabie, xSmile, jillsky, theonex3 and mistydm for replying._

* * *

**18. THIS IS ME**

The James sisters walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen as dinner was being served two months later. "I know you're angry," Taylor said.

Karen and Dan Scott were already seated at the table. Lucas and his wife Brooke were at the table as well because they were visiting for the weekend. Brooke's parents, Keith and Deb Davis were also at the table. Nathan was there and dinner was just being served. Taylor had been there while they had drinks but her father had called wishing to speak to both of his daughters and Haley was not a drinker so she didn't join them until the food was being served. They had been up there for over fifteen minutes and the family had been waiting for them.

"You're damn right I'm angry," Haley said as she took her seat next to Nathan. After learning of her sister's affair, she was no longer comfortable sitting in between Taylor and Dan so she had started sitting in between Taylor and Nathan now. Being the only person that knew about the feud between the spouses, she figured she was doing them a favour. "I said that I would accept her but I never said anything about throwing her a damn baby shower."

"Then don't do it for her," Taylor said as she too sat down.

Haley smiled. "Agreed. I'll sit this one out. Have fun."

"Nice try," Taylor said as she rolled her eyes. "Do it for our sister."

"Our sister is three inches long and currently inside of Melinda. Doing anything for her means Melinda will be present. No thanks," Haley said.

"You've always been stubborn but you were never this difficult before the accident," Taylor remarked.

"The accident toughened me up," Haley murmured as she took a bite of her food.

"If you won't do this for Melinda or our sister, then do it for Dad," Taylor suggested.

"You mean the person that's responsible for this whole mess?" Haley retorted.

Taylor sighed. "Then do it for me!"

"Taylor, I'm not being difficult," Haley said. Nathan thought it was kind of out of nowhere since she had already carried on the conversation after Taylor had called her difficult.

"Oh, yes, you are," Taylor retorted.

"No I'm not because when I'm difficult it means I enjoy getting on your nerves but I'm going to eventually give in. In this case, however, I refuse to throw a baby shower for Melinda, which means nothing you say is going to make a difference," Haley said.

"You can't refuse to help," Taylor said.

"Don't push me, Tay. You're lucky I'm even going to show up," Haley said.

"I need help with it," Taylor reminded her.

Haley's expression softened and she glanced around the table. "Then ask someone else," she said.

"Like who?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"Like Brooke," Haley suggested. Taylor's face tensed. "Your sister-in-law also known as your business partner and she's a designer to boot. She's perfect."

"Brooke is a _fashion_ designer, not a decorator," Brooke said.

"I know that. She could design baby and maternity clothes for Melinda plus she's got a wicked eye for style. And I, as you are so fond of pointing out, have absolutely no sense of style. You have everything you need under your own roof. If you still have doubts then ask your friend Peyton for help," Haley said.

"Maybe I want this to be a family thing," Taylor said.

"You're married now. Brooke is part of your family and Peyton might as well be," Haley said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Brooke said.

"My pleasure. Would you be willing to help Taylor out with a baby shower for our stepmother?" Haley asked.

"Of course. I love showers!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Excellent. There you go, Taylor. I helped," Haley said.

"Not as much as you should," Taylor said bitterly.

"Tough," Haley said.

Nathan walked up the stairs and as he past Haley's bedroom, he heard her say, "I graduated more than three years ago." He stopped at her doorway and saw that she was sitting at her desk chair, writing while she cradled the phone with her shoulder.

"I'm not asking for a handout, Dr. Berkley. I'm just asking if it's possible to get the job you offered me three years ago," she said.

She started nodding to whom she was talking to. Then she stiffened and stopped writing. "I don't understand how you could possibly know whether or not I'm a lousy employee when I've never worked for you. No, I never showed up and not because I was lazy or because I'm a woman."

"Why?" she repeated angrily. She now held the phone with her right hand. Her grip tightened around it like a noose. "I was in a coma. That's why!" And she slammed the phone down.

She turned back to her desk and continued writing. "Cross Dr. Bigot Berkley off the list of potential employers."

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room.

Haley jumped at the sound of his voice and when she turned around to see who had disturbed her, her eyes narrowed. "Does anyone in your family knock?"

Nathan blinked. "Sorry. I heard you yelling and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Haley's face softened. "It's okay and thanks. I'm just trying to find a job."

He smirked. "I don't think yelling at them is going to make them want to hire you."

"I only yelled at Berkley and that's because he's a sexist pig. I interned for him during my senior year but thanks to my condition, I forgot what he's like. He insisted that he had fired me a year ago for being a lousy employee and he never should have violated his policy about hiring women to work for him," she explained.

"But you were in a coma for three years. There's no way you could have worked for him," he said.

"Exactly and that's why I started yelling at him," Haley said.

"So what's that?" he asked, pointing to the notepad in front of her on the desk.

Haley turned and looked at it. "Oh, this is a list of doctors I worked under during college. I wrote them down so I could call them when I started looking for a job after I graduated."

"That's smart," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, except that I don't remember half of them so I don't know if I liked working with them or not," she said.

"Who's next on the list?"

"Dr. Chen at Tree Hill Memorial," she said.

"You worked in Tree Hill?"

"No, apparently, Dr. Chen used to work at a hospital in Chapel Hill and then two years ago, she started working here," Haley replied.

"So call her," he said.

Haley dialled the number and on the second ring, someone picked up. "Dr. Chen? Hi, yes, this is Haley James and I'm calling…" she started but her sentence trailed off. Her face went blank as the woman on the other end started talking and then she smiled.

"Yes, _that_ Haley James," she replied and her smile widened. "Uh, three or four months ago, I guess. My memory's a little fried. Thank you."

"She remembers you?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Congratulations but, no, that's not the reason I'm calling. I was wondering if you knew of any job openings for PA's. You do?" she replied.

Haley started writing down information and then said goodbye.

"Well?" Nathan asked, beads of sweat now forming on his forehead.

Haley grinned. "I've got an interview for next week!"

"That's fantastic. Congratulations, Haley," he said as he opened his arms for her. Haley got up out of her chair and hugged him. His arms were loose around her back because she was so small compared to their width and then he tightened them.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked as she came in to find her sister and husband in a hug.

"Haley just-" Nathan started.

"I just learned that my mentor had her first baby. You remember Dr. Chen, don't you, Taylor?" Haley asked.

"No, I never met her but that's great news," Taylor said, her smile widening with relief.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you were gone for the whole afternoon," Haley asked.

"I am but I'm on my break so I came home to check on you," Taylor replied.

"You need to stop doing that. I'm fine now," Haley said.

"All right. I guess I'll get back to work," Taylor said. She looked at Nathan whose eyes had narrowed at her. "Bye, Haley."

"Bye," Haley called as Taylor bounded down the stairs. Then she turned around and was confronted with a very icy glare from Nathan.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"I didn't lie. Dr. Chen did just have a son," Haley replied.

"You lied about your interview. I don't understand why you didn't tell Taylor. She's your sister. Is your whole family made up of liars or something? Is it just impossible for a James to tell the truth?" he exploded.

Haley's eyes were now huge with shock. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell her. And I will tell her when and if I get the job."

"You withheld the truth. It's the same thing as…" Nathan said.

"Don't yell at me!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not the one that lied to you and I'm not going stand here and let you harpoon me for something someone else did," Haley said.

"That's between Taylor and me," he pointed out.

"Then keep it that way and go yell at her," Haley said, pointing to the hallway.

He was silent.

"But you're not talking to her, are you?" Haley asked. He looked up at her and sighed. "I know you're angry and you have every right to feel that way but if you think you can take it out on me, you're wrong. Don't even try it."

He didn't have to study her expression to know that he had pissed her off. He could tell by the tone of her voice and it screamed 'furious'. But then he noticed something else on her face. She was hurt.

"I may be her little sister but I'm not Taylor," Haley pointed out.

He mentally cursed himself as he said, "I'm sorry."

"So why did you tell me about the interview and not Taylor?" he asked.

"Because you were here and you're not Taylor," Haley said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nathan, there's a reason I'm getting a job right now," she said.

"I know. You hate being stuck here all day without anything to do. You need to feel like you're contributing to society," he said.

"Well, that's only part of it. I'm also getting a job to make enough money to get a place of my own," she said.

He froze. "You're moving out?"

"Not right away, no. I mean, it'll probably take a few weeks until I save up enough money to afford an apartment," she replied.

"Why are you moving out?" Nathan asked.

"My staying here was only supposed to be temporary," she said.

"Once you're gone, it'll be a lot more peaceful," he said.

She hit him on the shoulder. "And maybe you'll work things out with Taylor without her sister around to vent with," she said.

"Taylor and I will never work things out," he said.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"You know Taylor's having an affair, don't you?" Nathan said.

Haley sighed as she nodded.

"Well, this isn't the first time she's been unfaithful and you know it's not the first time she's lied to me," he said.

"Does she know that you know?" Haley asked.

"Yes, she does and I don't care who she sleeps with as long as she manages to keep it under wraps," he said.

Haley's face shrivelled with disgust. "But she's cheating on you."

"Yeah, and that's only part of why we will never work things out. I can't be with someone who lies to me and Taylor has never stopped lying," he said.

"I see," Haley said.

"She never told me that our daughter died. I didn't even know she was pregnant. She lied about the accident and not just about her part in it. She said that her mother died in a car accident and that's why she never came back. She never told me she had a sister let alone that you were in a coma," Nathan said.

"You don't need to tell me about that because I already know that she's a pathological liar," Haley said.

"Then why are you so nice to her?" Nathan asked.

"Because I can't divorce DNA," Haley said.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Taylor's your wife but she's my sister and basically the only family I have left," Haley said.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what happened back at the hospital? He chose Melinda over me and I had just woken up from a three-year long coma," Haley reminded him.

"That was cruel," Nathan said as he recalled how crushed Haley had been when he took Melinda's hand and started to leave.

"I can't really count on either of them but Taylor reached out to me by visiting me in the hospital. That's something she never would've done before and I need to try to put what happened behind us because I don't want have no family," Haley said.

Nathan nodded. "You two are really different. I have trouble believing you're actually sisters."

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," Haley said.

* * *


	19. The Final Straw

_Thanks to bellasmomma, Emily Carol, mistydm, theonex3, xSmile, naley-obsseshunz-xOx, iftheyonlyknewthetruth and aqualeo2425 for replying._

* * *

**19. THE FINAL STRAW**

Haley pulled into the wide driveway in front of the Scott mansion. She shifted the gear into park, turned off the engine and pulled her key out of the ignition. She pulled off her sunglasses and put them back into the small compartment attached to the roof of the car.

A car door slammed shut and Haley's head snapped up at the noise. A smile graced her lips when she caught sight of Nathan and she unconsciously honked the horn of her car. He turned around at the noise. Her arm took on a life of its own as it raised and her hand started waving at him.

He came over to the car and leaned against the rear passenger door of the car. "Hey, Haley," he said as he pulled her out of the car.

"Hey, Nathan," Haley said as he pulled her into a small hug.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?" Nathan asked as they walked inside together.

"It's my day off. I called Taylor and we made plans to have lunch. She said she wanted to patch things up. I'm really late. Almost an hour, actually," she replied, making a mocking apologetic expression on her face.

"Why do I get the impression that you were late on purpose?" He asked.

"Because I was," Haley replied simply.

"So you're still mad," he realized.

"Hell, yes," she said bluntly. Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. "Taylor ran away from home twice without so much as a letter or phone call. Our parents were a wreck both times and when she came back the first time, she acted like nothing had happened."

"You didn't run away," Nathan pointed out.

"No, but Taylor did and she raised hell because I moved out," Haley said.

"She is a drama queen," Nathan said.

"She was out of line," Haley replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I wasn't going to come but I changed my mind."

"Why?" He asked.

"She's my sister. I should at least hear what she has to say," Haley said.

"You're too forgiving," he commented as he walked past her and walked into his study, leaving a dazed Haley standing in the middle hall. She rolled her eyes as she followed him and entered his study.

He was turned around so that he wasn't facing her as he ruffled through a drawer as if he were looking for something. "What does that mean?" Haley asked.

There was a smirk on his face when he faced her. "I think you know what I mean," he replied.

"Taylor isn't the devil you think she is," Haley said defensively.

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked doubtfully. "She kept my daughter from me."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I never said she was a saint but she is my sister."

"You keep saying that like it's supposed to mean something," Nathan said, looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She's family. Would you be able to turn your back on Lucas?" Haley replied.

Nathan laughed. "I would if he to me what Taylor has done to you," he said.

"I know that she's done a lot of horrific things especially to me but I can't abandon her," Haley said.

"Taylor is a ticking time bomb. Sooner or later, she will self-destruct and she might take you down with her," he replied, seriously.

Haley's face darkened at the harsh description of her sister. "Do you really think you know her so well?"

"I know her pretty well," he said.

"Yeah, well, so do I and I'm telling you that there is a good side to her," Haley said.

"You hope there is," he said.

"You married her. There must have been something about Taylor that you found appealing," Haley said.

His eyes narrowed. "I was duped."

Haley was about to respond when she heard a shattering crash from a room down the hall. Her head jerked in the direction to the sound. "What was that?" she asked.

"Let's find out," he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

He opened the two sliding doors to the library and was faced with two people in the middle of a major groping session; his wife and his very _married_ father.

Haley walked further into the room and pointed to a now shattered vase. "They must have knocked the vase over," she said, raising her voice.

Hearing her sister's voice, Taylor broke the kiss and looked at the doorway. "What are you doing here, Haley?" she asked and then her gaze fell onto her very angry husband. "Nathan."

Dan froze above her. He craned his neck to see if his son really was there or if it was Taylor's imagination. "You're supposed to be at the firm," he said.

Nathan scoffed. "It's my lunch break so I came home to get a file I left in my office."

"Now, son, before you say anything, let me explain," Dan said.

Nathan started laughing. "Don't bother, Dad. I know what this is and I already know that Taylor is cheating on me. Besides, I think you're going to have enough trouble explaining yourself to mom," he said.

Haley folded her arms across her chest and glared at her sister. "Well, don't just sit there, Taylor. Come with me," she said.

Taylor removed herself from underneath Dan and rearranged her clothing so that it was proper. She brushed Nathan's arm as she walked by him and he latched onto her arm.

"_You_ are despicable," Nathan said.

Taylor wrenched free from his iron grip and met his smouldering gaze. "You've known about the affair for months. Why play the aggrieved husband after all this time?"

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "I didn't know that your lover was my father. I didn't think you would stoop so low. But then, you did keep me from my daughter so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I am so tired of you throwing that in my face. When are you going to let it go?" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'll never let it go, Taylor," he replied. Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'll let you go instead."

Taylor's face went white. "What?"

"I want a divorce and I want you out of my house," he said.

"Nathan," Taylor started to say.

"Within the hour," he spat and walked away.

"This is ridiculous," Taylor complained as she dragged her last suitcase of clothes through the door of hers and Nathan's beach house also known as her new home. "I can't believe he actually kicked me out."

Haley was already inside with two suitcases in her arms as she walked up the stairs towards the master bedroom. "I can't believe that not only were you stupid enough to fool around with Dan's father, but that you did it in the mansion."

"Nathan was supposed to be at work," Taylor said once they were inside the bedroom.

Haley stopped fidgeting with the handle of a suitcase and glared at her. "You're unbelievable."

Taylor stared at her sister. "How so?"

"You were cheating on your husband with his _father_. You're not the least bit worried about your marriage or that your actions may have ruined Nathan's parents' marriage. No, you have the audacity to complain about being kicked out of the mansion," Haley said.

"There's nothing I can do about those other things. If Nathan wants a divorce, I will give him one, depending on what he gives me in the settlement," she said.

"Taylor!" Haley exclaimed, outraged at her sister's effrontery.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"How can you be so cavalier about the end of your marriage?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm tired," Taylor replied.

"Huh?" Haley asked.

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of apologizing for every mistake I make, big or small. And I'm really tired of lying all the time," Taylor replied.

"Lying about your affair?" Haley asked.

Taylor shook her head. "I'm tired of lying to everyone about how Nathan and I are really doing. Everybody thinks our marriage is picture perfect when it's really a nightmare."

"Don't you love him?" Haley asked.

"Sure I do," Taylor replied.

"So why don't you fight for him?" Haley asked.

"Because he'll never forgive me for Anne," she replied.

Haley was silent for a few minutes. She didn't believe any of the things her sister just said. Taylor might but Haley knew better. She knew that Taylor was in love with Nathan even if she was pissed about the way he treated her, not that she didn't deserve it. But Haley was not going to press the issue.

"So, why did you ask me to come over anyways?" Haley asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"I needed help unpacking," Taylor replied.

Haley studied her sister. "I was talking about your invitation to lunch," she said.

"Oh, that," Taylor realized. She hung her last blouse into her closet and came over to the bed. She sat down and stretched her legs, propping herself up with her elbow. "I talked to Dad and Melinda the other day."

Haley couldn't help the look of disgust that flashed over her features. "What did they want?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"They were asking me what I thought of their choice of name for the baby," Taylor replied.

"Melinda's barely five months pregnant. Isn't it a little early to be picking out a name?" Haley asked.

"I had Anne's name picked out within two months," Taylor replied.

"Well, that's because you chose to name her after me, only you did a little rearranging," Haley replied.

"Yeah, well, they want to name her after someone too," Taylor said.

Haley smirked. "Mariah Carey?" she joked, using the name of Melinda's favourite singer.

"Mom," Taylor replied. "I told Dad he should talk to you about it but he asked me to."

Haley stiffened and she raised her eyes to meet Taylor's curious gaze. "Coward," she spat.

"Haley," Taylor began but her sister sent her a silencing glare.

"No," Haley said. "They will not name their daughter after our mother."

"Melinda is pretty insistent," Taylor pointed out.

"And what Melinda wants, Melinda gets," Haley retorted.

"That's not true," Taylor said.

"Well, not this time," Haley added at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Melinda takes everything away. She took away my father and my home. And now she wants to name her daughter after mom so I won't be able to name any of my future children after her too? She can forget it because it's not going to happen," Haley ranted.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Taylor asked.

"No, if anything, I'm holding back," Haley replied. Her voice was beginning to break a little.

"All right. We'll talk to Dad and we'll tell him that we don't want him to name his daughter Lydia," Taylor promised.

"We?" Haley repeating and she looked at Taylor in amazement. No one in her family ever took her side over Melinda's.

"Yes, we'll tell him together tomorrow," Taylor replied.

"Thanks, Tay," Haley said.

"No problem," Taylor said.

"I don't really care if you object, Haley," Melinda James began angrily.

Jimmy James looked at his wife, silently asking her to let him handle this. "What she's trying to say is that this is our baby and we feel that we should be able to name her whatever we want," he said resolutely.

The problem was that Haley rarely ever listened to his orders when she was growing up and she had grown more defiant with age. She met her father's firm gaze head-on and shook her head. "Anything besides Lydia," Haley said.

"I _want_ to name my daughter Lydia," Melinda said and she gave her husband a look telling him that she meant business.

Jimmy nodded and turned to his daughters. "We will name her whatever we want." He took Melinda's hand and led her to the dining room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haley called after them.

"This discussion is over. We're going to have dinner," Melinda replied.

"The hell it is," Haley spat.

"Haley, we've made up our minds," her father told her.

"Then, change your mind or I'm walking through that door and never coming back," Haley said.

"Don't be so dramatic," Taylor said.

"I'm serious," she told Taylor and then turned back to her father. "You have always taken Melinda's side over mine even when I was the one that had just woken up from a coma."

"I wasn't trying to make it seem like-" Jimmy started to apologize.

Haley shook her head. "I don't want more excuses."

Jimmy was silent.

"I should have walked away then and I didn't because you are my dad. But this is your last chance. I do not want her daughter to be named after my mother. So take her side if you want, but if you do, I'm done," Haley said.

"Promises, promises," Melinda commented.

"Shut up!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm talking to my father, not you."

"I am sick and tired of attitude from you, young lady. I am your stepmother and I am pregnant with your father's child," Melinda said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "So?"

"It stops now," Melinda ordered. "From now on, you will treat me with respect."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I'm doing to do."

"You will," Melinda ordered again.

"Respect is earned and any chance you had of earning mine disappeared when you broke my mother's heart," Haley replied.

"Oh, give me a break," Melinda whined. "That is ancient history."

"Not to me," Haley retorted.

"Then you should stop living in the past," Jimmy said.

Haley narrowed her eyes at her father. "And you should remember who I am," she told him.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to be so bitter," Jimmy said.

"That's not what I meant," Haley said.

"Then what did you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"I am your daughter," she said.

"I know that," he nodded.

"And you're supposed to care about my feelings," Haley replied.

"He does care about you," Taylor said before Jimmy could respond.

"Sometimes I wonder," she said. Haley turned to Taylor and the doubt was so visible that Taylor had to look away.

"I do care about you, Haley," Jimmy confirmed.

"Oh, really?" Haley asked. "Then why do you always choose her side?"

"She is my wife," Jimmy replied.

"So of course she's more important than your daughter," Haley concluded.

"You're only one of his daughters," Melinda pointed out. "Taylor never gives him a hard time like you do."

Jimmy turned to his wife. "Taylor had more time to accept us," he said.

Melinda smirked. "That's certainly true. She caught us together after all," she said and then turned to Taylor with a curious look on her face. "Which room was it again?"

Taylor paled and sent a glare towards her stepmother to get her to shut up but it was too late. Haley had already stiffened and was now looking at her with a fury in her she had never seen before. "Look, Haley, I know what you're thinking," she started to say.

"You caught them together?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I walked in on them kissing one morning in Dad's office," she replied.

"But Mom said that _she_ was the one that caught them together," Haley said.

"Your mother caught us after Taylor did," Melinda replied simply.

Haley raised an eyebrow at Taylor. "How long after?" she asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Oh, at least a few months. It was about a week after our affair began," she replied, completely oblivious to the fact that Haley was growing angrier by the second.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Haley demanded.

"Yeah," Taylor replied quietly.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You knew he was cheating the whole time and you never said a word?"

Taylor nodded, knowing that there was no point in denying it since the damage had already been done. "I didn't say anything because I had my own problems at the time," she replied.

"And your problems were more pressing than mom being made out a fool by those two?" Haley asked.

"I was pregnant," Taylor replied.

"You should have said something," Haley said.

"I was overwhelmed already, Haley," she pointed out.

"That's not an excuse. There is _no_ excuse for what you did," Haley thundered.

"I had to figure out what to do what to do about my own problem before I did something about the affair," Taylor replied.

Haley nodded. "And what would you have done?"

Taylor's eyes clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, say you had worked everything out with yourself. What would you have done?" Haley asked.

Taylor suddenly fell silent.

"You wouldn't have done a thing," Haley realized.

"I didn't say that," Taylor said.

Haley chuckled. "You didn't have to. Your silence said it for you," she replied.

"I was a wreck, Haley. I had so many problems," Taylor said.

"There was an easy solution to your problem but you ran away from him," Haley said.

"Nathan has nothing to do with this," Taylor warned.

"And while you were feeling sorry for yourself, our family was falling apart," she went on as if she hadn't heard the warning.

"You have no idea what I was going through," Taylor said.

"Don't I?" Haley retorted. "Who was the one who helped you hide your pregnancy? Me. Who was there for you in the hospital? That was me as well. And who finally forced you to visit Anne before she died?"

"Haley," Jimmy started.

"What do you know? Me again," Haley replied.

"And I am beyond grateful for that," Taylor said.

"And who was the one that was there when she did die?" Haley asked.

"Don't," Taylor begged.

Haley responded with a glare. "It wasn't you. I was there."

Tears were streaming down Taylor's face. "I remember all too well that I was too much of a coward to be there for my daughter when she died!" she shrieked.

"And what about after she died?" Haley thundered.

Taylor whimpered as Jimmy came over and hugged her.

"Exactly. So don't you dare tell me that I don't know what you were going through because I was right there with you," Haley replied. "I loved my niece and I was grieving her too. I know it was hard for you, but you weren't alone."

"I know you loved Anne and I know you were grieving too but there is a difference," Taylor said.

"Anne was your daughter," Haley finished for her.

"You lost a niece but I lost a child," Taylor said.

"And you were a wreck," Haley added sarcastically.

"I was miserable," Taylor said.

"Do you have any idea what your misery cost me?" Haley demanded, walking closer to her father and sister. "You almost killed me, Taylor. If Mom hadn't given me one of her kidneys, I would be dead right now. And when mom died, I couldn't go to her funeral. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck for three years because of _you_."

"You need to understand something," Taylor said.

"_No_," Haley said softly, shaking her head for emphasis. "I'm done trying to understand, Taylor. I want nothing to do with you, _any_ of you anymore." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *


	20. The Leaving Song

_Thanks to bellasmomma, xSmile and Bridgee101 for replying._

* * *

**20. THE LEAVING SONG**

Four days later, Haley was driving around after work and had just decided to go home to her apartment. She turned onto her street and went to the underground parking for the tenants of her building. She pulled into her spot and turned off the engine. She pulled her keys out of the ignition. She grabbed her purse and clothes she had purchased on her lunch break from the back seat.

She walked into her apartment building and went straight into the elevator. When the number lit up for the fourth floor, she crossed over the little crack, careful not to get her high heel stuck in it again and headed to her apartment. Her apartment was the only apartment around a corner so it was nicely secluded from all the other tenants.

Haley turned the corner. She nearly dropped her things when she noticed someone leaning against a wall outside her door. It was Nathan. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pretended to find the right key to her front door.

"I got a call from Melinda," he announced.

"Sorry," she said.

Nathan chuckled. "She told me something happened between you and Taylor," he said.

"Yeah, I finally realized Taylor is a bitch," she replied.

"Whoa," he commented, flinching at the hatred in her voice.

"You were right about her," Haley replied, finally getting the door open and walking inside.

"Look, Haley, um, Melinda sounded really freaked on the phone," Nathan said as he followed her.

Worry flashed through Haley's eyes. "Is something wrong with her baby?" Haley asked.

"No," he replied.

"Phew," Haley said as she put her bags on the table.

"No, she was calling about Taylor. Apparently, they were supposed to get together yesterday for a shopping spree and Taylor never showed," Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Get to the point," she said.

"Well, they tried calling her and email. Jimmy even went to the beach house to talk to her but she wasn't home," Nathan said.

"And she's not at your house?" Haley asked, clearly suggesting that Taylor could be with Dan.

"No, and, uh, your dad is really worried. To tell you the truth, so am I," Nathan said.

"What are you saying, Taylor's missing?" Haley asked, smirking a little at the drama of it all.

"Well, they can't find her so, yeah," he said.

"Where'd they look?" Haley asked.

"The beach house, the condo, a café in town that Taylor loves and they asked me to come ask you if you've seen her. They figured it wouldn't be a good idea if they came," Nathan said.

"Well, they figured right," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan remarked. He had been trying to ignore the question on his mind but that comment sparked his curiosity even more. "Um, what happened?"

"I don't know. Taylor's probably driving around," Haley said.

"No. What happened between you and your family? It had to be extremely bad for them to come to me," he said.

"Two things. The first was that my dad and Melinda want to name their daughter after my mom and I don't want them to," Haley said.

"I imagine it didn't go well," he said.

"Well, I gave my dad an ultimatum but he never got to answer because in the middle of her tirade, Melinda let it slip that Taylor found out about my dad's affair almost a week after it had started," Haley said.

"That doesn't sound like a big deal," Nathan said.

"And it wouldn't be had she said something about it, but she kept it to herself. She let our mom go on thinking that everything was fine until she saw them together herself," Haley replied.

"Oh, God," Nathan said. "She never told your mom."

"No, she didn't," Haley said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing to you. You warned me about her and instead of listening, I stood up for her," Haley said.

"No. You shouldn't feel sorry for giving her a second chance," Nathan said.

Haley scoffed. "I don't. I'm sorry for giving her a third, fourth and fifth chance," she said.

"You're probably right. Taylor is most likely driving around, making us worry so we'll forgive her or something but Melinda is throwing a fit," Nathan said.

"And that's not good for the baby," Haley realized.

"Yeah. Your father wants to find Taylor as soon as possible," Nathan said.

"And you want my help?" Haley asked.

"Please?" Nathan asked.

Haley wanted so much to say no, to not be sucked back in after she had finally walked away but there was a possibility that something was really wrong. "All right," she said, knowing she would never forgive herself if she did nothing.

Three hours later, they had finally decided to go to Nathan's house to question his father about Taylor's whereabouts. "I hope you're prepared for this," he said as he led the way inside the Scott mansion.

"I'll be fine," Haley said.

"Things are really tense here. Don't expect a warm welcome," he said.

"I understand, Nathan. I know it's because I'm Taylor's sister. I'm used to people treating me badly because of that," Haley said.

"Okay. Here we go," he said and went to the kitchen.

His mom, brother and sister-in-law were inside chatting.

"Hey, Nathan," Karen greeted her son, her face instantly perking up. Then her gaze came across to Haley and a stony expression took hold of her face. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Lucas turned around to see what she was talking about and the fire that ignited in his eyes when he recognized her, Haley realized that none of the Scotts would be happy to see her.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Haley started to say.

"Then, you shouldn't have come," Brooke said. It sounded like an insult but her tone of voice was not sharp, it was soft and almost kind. Brooke raised her eyebrows pointed and Haley realized it was a friendly warning.

"Look, Haley had nothing to do with what happened, Mom," Nathan said.

"Did she know about it?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I did," Haley admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I advised Taylor she should end it," Haley said, realizing that the tables had turned. Not three days ago, Haley had chewed Taylor out for not saying something to their mother about their father's affair.

"Should I be grateful?" Karen asked, sarcastically.

"No," Haley said.

"You've got brains. I'll give you that," Karen said.

"Look, I came here to ask you something and you're not going to like it but I have to," Haley said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Have any of you seen Taylor in the past few days?" Haley asked.

"No," Lucas replied.

Brooke shook her head.

"No I haven't and you better hope I don't see her around here ever again," Karen said.

"Okay, uh, I should really be going then," Haley said, turning to leave but Nathan pulled her back.

"Where's Dad?" Nathan asked.

Karen's eyes narrowed at the implication. "He better still be down in the den," she said as she rose from her seat.

Nathan was hot on her heels and pulled her back into the kitchen. "Just call for him," Nathan said.

"Get your ass up here, Dan," she screamed.

There was a bit of clattering downstairs and then heavy footsteps on the stairs and Dan came into the kitchen, looking like he had just woken up. He looked around and his gaze rested on Haley. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Have you seen Taylor, Mr. Scott?" Haley asked, ignoring his question and the argument that would most likely follow.

"No, I haven't. That is over," Dan said, looking at Karen.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied and then noticed the unusual look on his son's face. "Why?"

"Because she's missing," Nathan replied.

"What do we have?" Detective Theodore Hale asked as he and his partner got out of their car and walked into the store that was now a crime scene.

"DOA, young woman, approximately 20 years old. We're still trying to id her. It looks like suicide," a uniform cop replied, handing Hale a small piece of paper.

Theodore scanned over the contents of the paper and realized it must be a suicide note. "It would seem so. Did you find anything else?" he asked.

"A cell phone in her pocket," Annabeth Cobbler, the medical examiner replied.

"Let's see it," his partner, Rae North said as she reached out her hand. She examined it and smiled. "It's a pink RAZR." Pink was Rae's favourite colour. Women.

Theodore took it from her gently and flipped it open. He opened the phone book and dialled the first number, belonging to someone named H. James.

A phone rang, interrupting whatever Dan was saying to Nathan. Everyone turned to Haley expectantly and that's when she realized it was her cell phone that was ringing. She fished it out of her purse and looked at the caller id. A rage formed inside her when she recognized Taylor's number.

"Where the hell have you been, Taylor?" Haley demanded angrily to the person on the other phone.

"Uh, hello," a man said.

"Who is this?" Haley asked.

Nathan turned to Haley in confusion. She had just said it was Taylor.

Nathan strained to hear who it was but could only tell that it was a male voice. A very angry male.

"Well, this is my sister's number so it's understandable that I assumed you were her," Haley retorted in annoyance.

The argument continued until Haley finally apologized. "I'm sorry. Now who is this?" About a minute later, she snapped her phone shut again. "Uh, sorry for bothering you," she said to the Scotts and started to leave.

Nathan could see the storm of emotions in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I have to go," she announced, heading out the door, unaware that they followed her.

"You barge in here, cause a huge scene and now you're just going to leave?" Dan demanded.

"Where are you going?" Karen finished for her husband in an equally angry voice.

Haley absently thought that they were perfect for one another. She opened the door, stepped onto the threshold and turned to face them. "The morgue," she replied and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Oh, my God," Brooke whispered.

Nathan finally processed everything and before his parents could object, he opened the door and ran after Haley. "Wait for me," he called to her.

Haley stopped walking on the grass and turned around. "You don't have to come, Nathan. It's nothing," Haley said.

"Nothing?" he repeated. "Haley, you're going to the morgue."

Haley smirked. "They found Taylor's cell phone at a crime scene. They want me to come down and identify the body."

"You're not going alone," Nathan said firmly.

"Fine," Haley said.

"I'm very sorry," Rae North said as she led Haley to a room where a body lay covered with a sheet on a metal table. "I know this is difficult."

Haley shook the detective's arms off of her and shook her head. "I'm fine," she said.

"I'm the medical examiner, Annabeth Cobbler," a woman in her late thirties in a white lab coat said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Nathan asked, annoyed with the string of introductions they were putting Haley through, prolonging the moment.

"Of course," Detective Hale said. He nodded to Annabeth who pulled the sheet down, revealing the head of the victim.

"Oh, God," Nathan said.

"Do you recognize her?" Annabeth asked.

Nathan was beyond words now but Haley nodded beside him.

"That's Taylor," she softly confirmed.

"Last name?" Rae asked.

"Scott," Haley replied. Then she turned to Nathan. "Or is it James now?"

Nathan shook his head at her.

"Then it's Taylor Scott," Haley said.

"And she was your sister?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"Thank you," Annabeth said and gestured to the door.

"Come with me. We have something to show you," he said.

"I have to call my father and, um… I have calls to make," Haley replied.

"You're going to want to see this," Rae said.

Haley was about to protest again but Nathan's arm came around her soothingly. Haley looked up at him. "I would like to see it," he said.

"Okay," Haley said.

They led them down a hall and into a small conference room, telling them to sit down while Detective North went to retrieve the item.

"How did you know Taylor?" Detective Hale asked Nathan.

"She was my wife," he replied.

"They just separated," Haley added.

"Oh?" Hale asked.

"Yeah, I filed for divorce yesterday," he said.

"I'm sorry," Hale said.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

"It was coming," Haley commented.

Nathan turned to look at her in outrage. "That's doesn't really matter anymore," he snapped.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break," she spat.

"Haley," Nathan started to say.

"Taylor may be dead, Nathan, but it doesn't absolve her of her sins," Haley said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Nathan demanded.

"Acting like what?" Haley asked.

"You're being so calm and cool," he said.

"I'm used to Taylor leaving," Haley said.

"She didn't run away, Haley. She killed herself," Nathan said.

"This is your sister's suicide note," Detective North said, as she came in, oblivious to the argument between the in-laws.

Haley took the piece of paper and began reading the letter.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye. __  
__Love, __  
__Taylor James-Scott_

Tears welled in her eyes as she put the paper down on the table. "At least she left a note this time," she said softly before she broke down. Her tears spilled over and she began sobbing.

Nathan put his arm around her and began stroking her shoulder soothingly. It wasn't long after that Haley had wrapped her arms around him in a hug while she cried. "Let it out. I'm here," he said.

* * *


	21. Lost Without You

_Thanks to xSmile, Bridgee101, bellasmoma, luvnaley23, snowbabie and Emily Carol for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. Katy._**

* * *

**

21. Lost Without You

"Thank you for making the funeral arrangements," Jimmy James said to Haley.

His daughter glanced up at him. "Of course," she replied stiffly.

He sighed with disappointment. He had hoped that the loss of Taylor would have more of an impact on his daughter's behaviour; that instead of being angry and bitter, she would cling to the only remaining family she had.

But she didn't. If anything, Haley distanced herself further from him and Melinda.

He noticed his daughter's widower, Nathan Scott approaching them. "Thanks for helping with the costs," he said.

"It was the least I could do," Nathan said as he came to a stop a few feet away from him. He glanced at Haley and then shot Jimmy a questioning look. The message was clear; Nathan was inquiring about how Haley was holding up.

Jimmy merely shook his head and looked down. "It's quite a turnout. I knew she was popular but I had no idea that Taylor touched so many lives."

"Many are associates of mine. When someone dies, the firm comes together in support," Nathan replied.

"Taylor didn't work at your firm," Jimmy said.

"No, but we hosted a lot of dinner parties together. She was a big hit," Nathan replied.

"I'll bet," Melinda remarked proudly. She then dabbed at her eyes with a small handkerchief dramatically.

Haley rolled her eyes at the gesture. She shook her head and stepped away from her father and stepmother, desperate to get away from the whole scene.

"So dramatic," Melinda remarked at her stepdaughter.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the insult. "People deal with grief in their own way," he told her. This was the first time he ever spoke out against his mother-in-law. It was liberating in a way he never imagined.

His wife was dead and he was grieving her loss but not the way husbands normally did. Their marriage had been over for more than a year but there had been a time when he and Taylor were happy, a time where he had been in love with her. He knew he would always miss her in some way.

"Haley has closed herself off," Jimmy said.

Melinda scoffed. "It is just a ploy for attention," she said.

"That's not like Haley," Nathan said. He didn't wait for Melinda to respond. He nodded at Jimmy and walked away in search of Haley.

He finally found her in the cemetery, kneeling in the grass before a lonesome grave. He approached her and his heart broke for her when he read the name on the tombstone: _Lydia R. James_.

"Take care of Taylor, Mom," Haley was saying. She stopped for a minute as her grief took over. "I can't anymore."

Haley looked around the cemetery but did not catch sight of Nathan. "I'm all alone now," she realized.

Nathan didn't know what he was doing and before he could stop himself, he was taking the steps that closed the distance between him and Haley. He tapped her on the shoulder gently and said, "You're not alone."

Haley looked at him curiously. "You followed me," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"You ran away," Nathan returned.

"So?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," he replied.

Her hard expression disappeared as tears glistened her eyes. "You did?"

He nodded. "He's worried about you."

Her eyes clouded with confusion. "Who?"

"Jimmy," Nathan replied simply.

Haley scoffed. "He's a little late," she said bitterly.

"It seems like the two of you have been given a second chance," Nathan said carefully. He didn't want it to seem like to her that Jimmy is only concerned about her because Taylor is no longer around.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what it seemed like to Haley. "Yeah, until Melinda's daughter is born and then I'll go back to being his second choice."

"Haley," Nathan began soothingly.

She held up her left hand to stop him. "Could you not?" Haley asked.

"But," Nathan started to say until Haley interrupted him once again.

"I am not going there again," she said, shaking her head in refusal. "I left them behind."

"What about your sister?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him helplessly. "My sister is dead," she said in defeat.

"Your half-sister," he said.

"I can't think about that right now," she whispered softly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, looking at her mother's grave pointedly.

Haley stared down at the grave as well and shook her head. "No, I want you to stay."

"Okay," he nodded. He reached out and grabbed her hand, tightening his fingers around hers as a sign of support.

Haley didn't pull away from him like he expected she would. Instead, she stepped closer and leaned her head against his shoulder and cried.

And Nathan felt his heart jump in his chest when she put her right arm around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He then wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back.

--

Two days later, Haley drove to Nathan's beach house to pack up her sister's things and chuckled at the irony because she had helped Taylor moved all of her things in a week before.

But when she opened the door with the spare key Taylor had given to her before their fight, she was shocked to discover that the chandelier her sister adored so much she wanted it to be the first thing people saw when they walked in the door was gone and replaced with a simple light fixture.

As she wandered through the house, she found other differences in her sister's décor until she entered the bedroom which was completely redone and not in any style her sister would've liked.

It looked more suited to a man's bedroom than a woman's now that Haley examined the bedspread, which had a black and white spiral print.

The door to the bedroom bathroom opened and her brother-in-law came into the room into the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked once he spotted her. Haley seemed glued to the spot, her face a display of shock.

Then, as if she realized she was staring, her face reddened and she turned around. "I came to pick up some of Tay's things," she said.

"I've already taken care of her things," he replied and started to get dressed.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, I had them put in storage and put in a call to your father and Melinda to let them know in case there were things they wanted to keep," Nathan replied.

"Oh," Haley said.

"I was going to call you today but then I figured it might be best to wait a while," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Her funeral was two days ago. I thought you might need a few days," Nathan said.

"That's very sweet but I really just want to get it over with," Haley replied.

"Okay," Nathan said and led the way out of the bedroom. "The information is in my office. I can give it to you right now."

"Your office?" Haley repeated slowly as he went to a room further down the hall.

"Yeah," he replied as he opened the doors to reveal a fully furnished office.

"You're living here now?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded. "It was either that or sell it," he replied.

"I thought your family would want to sell it considering Taylor lived here," Haley said.

"My parents bought this place for us as a wedding present," Nathan replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Haley said.

"We just never used it until we split up," he explained.

"Why aren't you living in the mansion?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled. "I hate that house."

"Then why did you live there with Taylor when you had this place the whole time?" Haley asked.

"Because Taylor loved the mansion," Nathan replied.

"It certainly is spacious," Haley said with little enthusiasm.

"You hated it too," Nathan realized.

"I did," Haley confirmed.

"Then why did you live with us for so long?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him sadly. "The same reason you did."

"Taylor," he acknowledged softly.

He was writing down the information to the storage locker he had sent Taylor's things to until Haley reached out and stopped him. "Look, I don't really want any of Taylor's things," she told him.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No," Haley replied, shaking her head, "I gave her a silver cross necklace when Anne was born and she used to wear it all the time. I'd like to have that back."

"Well, I still have her jewellery box," Nathan said as he led the way to the living room and showed her the crystal jewellery box on the mantle with a few pictures scattered around it.

Haley walked towards it, took it off the mantle and sat down on the couch with it. She opened it and searched through several items, including her wedding and engagement rings until she finally found the cross.

She unfastened it and looked up at Nathan. "Do you mind?" she asked, holding the necklace out to him.

"Of course not," he said as he took it from her.

She moved her hair out of the way and Nathan brought the chain around her neck, his fingers brushing against Haley's skin as he fastened the clasp.

"Thanks," Haley said, her voice quivering as if she were about to cry.

He came over and sat down beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"No," Haley admitted. "I feel like I'm losing it."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because no matter what happened, I always had Taylor," Haley said. Nathan put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "She looked out for me when we were young, took me in after I woke up and now she's never coming back."

"You're going to be okay," he said.

"Am I?" Haley shot back, momentarily pulling away so she could look at him. "I don't know anything anymore- I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it or where I'm going…"

"It's natural to feel lost when you lose someone you love," Nathan said softly.

"How do people get over it?" Haley asked.

"They cling to the people they still have," he replied.

"Well, then I'm screwed!" Haley exploded.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom is dead, I hate my stepmother and my dad is my dad. Taylor was all I had left," Haley replied. "Now I have no one."

"That's not true," he replied.

"Who else is there?" Haley asked.

"Me," Nathan said.

"You?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I'm here for you, Haley," he replied as he hugged her again. "I promise."


	22. Too Late

_Thanks to luvnaley23, luceceline, LeytonAndNaley4ever, xSmile, Emily Carol and asharp4 for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. Katy_**

* * *

**

**22. Too Late**

_Two months later_

"Hey, Nathan," Lucas Scott said as he walked into his brother's office without knocking.

Nathan glanced up from the laptop he had been working on all morning and gave his brother a nod of acknowledgement. "Luke," he murmured.

"I've got a problem that requires a favour," he said.

"Hmm," Nathan grunted.

"Which means you need to stop typing and pay attention," Lucas said.

Nathan saved his work, lowered the top of the laptop and leaned back more in his chair. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Brooke," Lucas said.

"What about her?" Nathan asked.

"She's been acting weird lately," Lucas said.

"So ask Peyton to talk to her," Nathan suggested.

Lucas grimaced. "Normally, I would but Peyton and Tim are vacationing in Hawaii."

"Oh, right, I forgot," Nathan said, nodding as he remembered Tim telling him about it. He looked at his brother and noticed that Lucas had an unusual twinkle in his eyes. "You don't want _me_ to talk to her, do you?"

"Of course not," Lucas said and then started laughing. "You have about as much finesse as a hippo in these situations."

"You're not much better," Nathan reminded him.

"No, I was wondering if you could ask Haley to talk to her," Lucas said slowly, his voice lowering as he said her name and then returning to it's normal volume.

"Why did you whisper her name?" Nathan asked.

"Because I don't want our parents to know," Lucas said.

Nathan stared at him in confusion. "They're not here," he pointed out, looking around his office to demonstrate his point.

"I know that but that family is still a sore subject around the house," Lucas said.

"The whole family? Taylor was the only one who slept with our father and she's gone now," Nathan said.

"But her sister knew about it the whole time and never said a word," Lucas reminded him.

"And what exactly was I supposed to say?" Haley demanded.

Lucas jerked around in time to see Haley closing the door behind her as she walked in the room.

"Gee, thanks for letting me stay with you, Karen; I really appreciate the hospitality. By the way, my sister is screwing your husband," Haley continued sarcastically.

Lucas' face went bright red. "Point well taken," he said nervously.

"Now, why is my family the topic of discussion?" Haley asked, looking directly at Nathan.

"Actually, Lucas was wondering if you would be willing to talk to his wife about something," Nathan replied, not wanting to get into a fight by answering her question.

Haley's face twisted with confusion. "Brooke?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"Talk to her about what?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas replied.

"Hello. Confusion," Haley said, waving at the two brothers.

"What is there to be confused about?" Lucas asked, furrowing his brow at her.

Haley chuckled. "Well, you want me to talk to Brooke about something," she said.

"Yes," Lucas nodded.

"Except you have no idea what that something is," Haley replied.

"And therein lies the reason I want you to talk to her. You're supposed to find out what that something is," Lucas said.

"You've got to give me something to work with," Haley said.

"Like what?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. It could be anything," Haley said.

"All I know is that she's been acting really weird lately," Lucas said.

Haley raised her eyebrows at this. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, she's been really emotional lately and by that I mean, angry. Like, mean," Lucas replied.

Haley started laughing. "Oh, is that all?" she asked.

Both brothers looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Wait, you don't get it?" Haley asked, staring at them incredulously.

"Do you know?" Lucas retorted.

Haley shrugged. "Well, I have an idea but I won't know for sure until I talk to her," she replied.

"Care to share with the class?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, actually, no, I don't," Haley replied.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I don't want to start some big thing if I'm wrong," Haley replied.

"And if you're right?" Lucas asked, his voice revealing worry.

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about," Haley replied.

"That's easy for you to say," Lucas commented.

"I'll go down to the store on my break tomorrow and see if I can get her to agree to lunch," Haley replied.

"Why not just ask her at the store?" Lucas asked.

"Because that's where she works," Haley replied.

"And?" Nathan asked.

"And you don't ask someone personal questions in front of their coworkers, or in Brooke's case, employees," Haley replied, shaking her head at them in disappointment. "Really, you'd think society boys such as yourselves would have more sense."

Then she left, waving goodbye to Nathan and muttered something about rescheduling their plans for another day.

"Well, she has more tact than Taylor did, that's for sure," Lucas commented when he was sure Haley was out of earshot.

"She is a lot of things that Taylor wasn't," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," Lucas nodded, as he began to think about it. "She's nice, sweet, well-mannered and I doubt you'd catch her having an affair with a married man."

"Definitely not," Nathan said.

"How can you be sure?" Lucas asked.

"Because she would never do to another family what Melinda did to hers," Nathan replied.

"Oh, right," Lucas said. Then something Haley said struck a chord with him. "You two had plans today?"

"Yeah, we were going to have lunch," Nathan replied.

"So you two spend time together?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"How often do you have these lunches?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe twice a week; I don't know," Nathan replied.

"Uh-huh," Lucas nodded.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Nothing," he replied innocently.

"Spit it out," Nathan said, glaring at his brother in annoyance.

"Spit what out?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind," Nathan replied.

"There's nothing on my mind," Lucas said.

"Your tone suggests otherwise," Nathan said.

"It's nothing important," Lucas rectified.

"So there is something then," Nathan concluded.

Lucas started to answer and then when he realized how Nathan had tricked him into admitting that there was something on his mind, he narrowed his eyes. "You are such a lawyer," he accused.

"Says the lawyer," Nathan chortled.

"All right," Lucas relented. "Not that this is any of my business or anything."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Nathan said.

"Okay, that's so true but I'm worried," Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan asked, his patience wearing thin.

"You and Haley," Lucas said.

"What about me and Haley?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother as a warning.

"You two friends?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, we are," Nathan replied.

"Is that all you are or is there more to it?" Lucas asked.

"What are you getting at?" Nathan asked.

"Are there feelings there?" Lucas asked, biting his lip uncomfortably. He didn't really like interrogating people about their personal lives.

"Of course," Nathan said.

Lucas widened his eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, I care about Haley a lot. She's a great friend," Nathan replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face that went unnoticed by Lucas.

Lucas' face fell and he stared at him in disappointment. "Nathan, be serious," he said.

"I am," Nathan insisted. "Haley and I have been through a lot together."

"You're being deliberately dense," Lucas critiqued.

"And you're being nosy and vague," Nathan replied.

"Vague?" Lucas questioned.

"You're interrogating me but you refuse to take that extra step and be direct, like asking what you really want to know so you're tiptoeing around it, hoping I'll catch on and put you out of your misery," Nathan replied.

Lucas sighed. "Are you falling for Haley?" he asked.

Nathan's face went slack as he stared at his brother in shock. "That was bold," he remarked.

"I prefer to call it being direct," Lucas retorted, smirking at the annoyance in Nathan's eyes at having his own argument thrown back at him.

"Or nosy," Nathan argued. "I mean, what if I do have feelings for her?"

"So you do have feelings for her?" Lucas prodded.

"I didn't say that," Nathan replied.

"Then you don't," Lucas concluded.

"I didn't say that either," Nathan argued.

"Well, which is it? Do you have feelings for her or not?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked out the window for a few minutes while he pondered his brother's questions.

"She's Taylor's sister," he began.

"That's not an answer," Lucas replied.

"And Taylor died just two months ago," Nathan finished.

"Okay, once again, not an answer," Lucas said, marvelling at how efficient his brother was at avoiding an issue.

Nathan looked at Lucas hard. "I like her," he admitted.

Lucas smirked. "And?"

"That's it," Nathan replied.

"You like her?" Lucas repeated.

"Yeah, she's a great person," Nathan elaborated.

"Great person as in she's a wonderful friend or great person as in you think she's the one for you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "As in she's a great person," he replied.

"Yeah, right," Lucas said.

Nathan flinched. "What is your deal?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Nathan asked.

"I don't, really. I'm just curious," Lucas said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I haven't seen you act the way you do around Haley since the early days with Taylor," Lucas replied.

"How do I act?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Happy," Lucas replied. Nathan's eyes clouded with even more confusion at his response. "You light up around her."

"You're about to break into song any second, aren't you?" Nathan joked, chuckling a little at the scowl that instantly formed on Lucas' face.

"I'm just saying that she seems to have a positive effect on you," Lucas said.

"So what?" Nathan retorted, testily this time.

Lucas stared at his brother in wonder at the sudden outburst of frustration.

"Her sister died two months ago. She is mourning; vulnerable and doing anything but being there for her right now would be a bad idea," Nathan snapped at his brother.

"Right now?" Lucas repeated, raising an interested brow at him.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Haley is in mourning right now," Lucas began pensively and then stood up as his theory started to gain substance. "So because she's in a vulnerable state, you don't want to try anything because it'll be too much like a rebound thing."

"Luke," Nathan tried to interrupt but his brother waved him off.

"Oh, man," Lucas said as he stared at his brother in realization. "You aren't falling for her."

"I didn't say that I was," Nathan reminded him.

"It's too late," Lucas said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, wondering if his brother meant it was too late to do anything about Haley.

"You already have fallen for her," Lucas replied simply.


	23. Girl Talk

_Thanks to I Can Hear the Sea, xSmile, OTHislovealwaysNforever, lilmonkeygirl31, sfinn23, luvnaley23, asharp4, Bridgee101, Emily Carol and snowbabie for replying._

* * *

**23. GIRL TALK**

Haley walked into Brooke and Peyton's clothing store, C over B, the store that her sister had worked at as a sales clerk before she took her own life.

It would be the first time since her death that Haley would walk into the store and was presently cursing Brooke for insisting that she pick her up at the store instead of just meeting at the coffee shop.

The store was not what she expected.

Most clothing stores had a few mannequins that displayed the clothes that designers had deemed most fashionable. There were plenty of mannequins but the thing that caught her eye was that the employees were all wearing items from _Clothes over Bro's_- the clothing line that Brooke had designed when she was still in high school- themselves, as if showing people what the clothes looked like when you were actually wearing them and moving around, which was a feature that mannequins lacked.

"Brooke?" Haley's voice carried over the crowded store and one dark-haired girl turned her head to see who was calling her name.

"Oh, hey, Haley," Brooke greeted. Haley held her watch up and pointed to it to let Brooke know that it was past time for them to go. "Let me finish with this customer and then we can go."

"All right," Haley sighed, hopefully revealing her discomfort about being in the store.

Brooke didn't seem to notice as she turned her attention back to the customer. Haley couldn't hear what was being said and she didn't care to but she walked closer to the two women as to be busied by their conversation and not look around at the store.

In the back of her mind, she had noticed that everything that Taylor had done to the store- her decorations, her coffee mug, which was always placed on the shelf next to some weird price tag maker and her designs, had been cleared out. She knew that it was probably because the Scotts were part of Brooke's family and since Taylor was no longer an employee and co-owner, she cleared her things as a sign of respect.

But it still hurt. Knowing that everything Taylor had ever contributed to the business was locked away in some back closet or most likely in the dumpster in the alley behind the store made it seem like her sister had never existed.

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?" The redhead was now asking. She knew her name had been mentioned- Heather or something to that effect.

Brooke chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal. "Absolutely not. You look fabulous."

The woman held the fabric that clung to her like plastic wrap and stared down at it uncertainly. "I don't know. It doesn't seem quite right."

"Haley, will you please telling her that she is a knock-out in that dress?" Brooke asked.

She stared at Brooke in disbelief. No one ever asked her for fashion advice because she had no eye for fashion whatsoever.

Haley examined the dress. It was about two sizes too small, the woman's cleavage was almost falling out of it but something told her that was the kind of thing she liked. "Uh, it certainly accentuates your figure," she finally mumbled, finding the most polite way of telling her that she was dressed like a slut without really telling her.

The woman looked pleased and she turned to Brooke with a beaming smile. "I'll take it."

When she was back in the dressing room, Brooke took her aside with a scowl on her face. "You could have at least been polite about calling her a skank," she hissed, glancing around to make sure none of the other customers had heard what Haley said.

Haley smirked. "I was being polite."

"Then you need to work on your tone because it couldn't have been less sincere," Brooke scolded.

"Oh, sure it could have been," mused Haley.

"This is not funny. You can't come into my place of business and call my customers sluts," Brooke barked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's not forget that you asked me to pick you up here, you also insisted on hanging back for a while to deal with that woman _and_ you're the one that put me on the spot."

"I assumed that since your sister was in fashion, you would have the knowledge to put it in a tasteful manner," Brooke said.

"Well, I don't. In fact, my sister was the one who always said that people would have better luck asking a homeless person dressed in a garbage bag before turning to me for fashion tips," Haley snapped.

Brooke chuckled in amusement. "Really?"

"Do you really think I would tell you that if it weren't true?" Haley asked incredulously.

"Why did she say that?" Brooke asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Because it's the truth. I'm fashion-blind," she said.

"Taylor used to say that about people she thought dressed like they were fashion victims," Brooke whispered, looking around in paranoia.

"Why are you whispering?" Haley asked.

"Well, because we're talking about Taylor and I don't want the Scott's to know that I actually liked her after what she did," Brooke replied.

Haley stared at her. "So what, you act like you hated her?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Brooke said incredulously.

Fury filled Haley's eyes as she stared back at Brooke. "You know what? Suddenly I'm not so hungry. Forget I ever gave a damn about how you're feeling. I'm out of here," she spat, furiously whipping around and practically running out of the store.

It took Brooke less than ten seconds to catch her in the parking lot. "Haley, wait!"

Haley finally turned around and looked at the brunette. "What?"

"I'm sorry for saying that. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I wasn't thinking," Brooke apologized brokenly.

"Oh no?" Haley scoffed. "Imagine if you actually put some thought into it."

"I wouldn't because I'm not mad at you," Brooke said.

"But you are mad at Taylor?" Haley asked.

"Well, yeah, I am. Karen was nearly destroyed," Brooke said.

"I am so sick of this!" Haley exploded.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You and your entire family! Trashing my family every chance you get when my sister is dead and buried. Do me a favour and let her rest in peace," Haley said.

"Your sister may be dead but what she did has not been forgotten," Brooke reminded her.

Haley chuckled. "What Taylor did?" Now she was actually laughing hysterically.

"What is so damn funny?" Brooke demanded.

"Dan was the one cheating on Karen," Haley told her like it was the first time she was hearing that. Brooke looked at her in confusion. "But you all seemed to have forgotten that fact. I don't see how you can forgive _him_, but not my sister."

"Dan is Karen's husband. She's the one that forgave him and I'm just following suit," Brooke said.

"That's ridiculous," Haley declared. She never took Brooke for a lemming and discovering that she actually was made Haley realize that she had poorly misjudged the girl.

"I'm sorry but the situation is what it is," Brooke replied.

"Taylor is dead; I doubt your anger means anything where she is so the only person you're hurting is me," Haley said.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Brooke said, despite the fact that she wasn't really sorry for being mad at Taylor, only for hurting Haley's feelings.

Haley didn't respond. She narrowed her eyes even more at Brooke.

"Haley?"

No answer again.

"I just apologized. What more do you want?" Brooke asked.

"For you to stop lying," Haley replied.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"You're not sorry for being mad at Tay so don't pretend like you are," Haley said.

"All right, fine, I won't. But I am sorry for hurting your feelings," Brooke said.

Haley's eyes lost some of their hardness while she regarded Brooke silently. She clearly wasn't sure what to do. She had promised to help Lucas figure out what was going on with his loony wife but after their fight, she was less inclined to do anything for the Scott's.

"Are you still hungry?" Brooke asked, looking at the passenger seat of Haley's car uncertainly.

--

"Boy or girl?" Haley asked thirty minutes later as the two of them were finishing up their meal, waiting for the ice cream that Brooke had ordered.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked innocently.

Haley smirked. "It's obvious that you're pregnant."

Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "How could you tell?"

"Uh, you're wearing jeans with an elastic, you've polished off three chicken sandwiches in a half hour plus you've ordered three scoops of ice cream," Haley replied.

"Plus Lucas said you were acting strange."

Brooke looked worried. "You didn't tell him, did you?" she asked.

"No, I didn't but why haven't you?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm worried about how he'll react," Brooke admitted.

"You don't think he'll be happy?" Haley asked.

"We've never talked about having kids, Haley. I mean, we want them but we've never talked about having them, especially now," Brooke replied.

Haley looked at her slightly protruding stomach. "I think you ought to now."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because you're pregnant and he's worried that something's really wrong with you," Haley replied.

"He is?"

Haley stared at her incredulously. "Why else would I have come to the store?"

"It's a clothing store," Brooke pointed out.

"That my sister worked at before she died," Haley reminded her.

"Oh," Brooke grimaced. It was as if she finally realized that she had forced Haley to come to the store to pick her up instead of meeting her.

"He was so panicked, he insisted that I meet with you as soon as possible, forcing me to cancel my lunch plans with Nathan," Haley added.

"Lucas can be melodramatic sometimes," Brooke explained.

"I've noticed," Haley said.

"Wait, did you say you had to cancel lunch with Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you having lunch with him?"

"To eat," Haley replied.

Brooke's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know that's not what I meant."

Haley shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader."

About ten minutes later, Brooke had finally gotten Haley to admit that she and Nathan had lunch together a few times every week. This news seemed to surprise the pregnant woman.

"Is there something going on?" Brooke asked, winking at Haley good-naturedly.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Sexually, duh."

Haley's face went bright red. "No, we're just two friends who have lunch."

"Hmm, what an interesting reaction," Brooke commented, her eyes twinkling with some knowledge that Haley didn't think she should have.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"You're blushing like crazy," Brooke replied.

"It's hot," Haley supplied.

"It's October," Brooke retorted.

"Nathan and I are friends," Haley stated.

Brooke shook her heads. "Friends don't have lunch more than once every single week."

"I'm sure there are people who do," Haley replied.

Brooke smirked. "You said _people_, not you and Nathan."

"Well, Nathan and I are included," Haley said quickly.

"It's okay if you care about Nathan," Brooke counselled her.

"Except that I don't. I can't," Haley said, shaking her head firmly in the negative.

"Thou doth protest too much," Brooke said in a singsong voice.

Haley didn't really hear Brooke's smug retort because she had just come to a shocking realization. Something had happened that she had not foreseen; something that seemed so ludicrous to her that if it weren't for the feelings within her fighting to the surface, she would never have thought it possible.

Haley James was in love with Nathan Scott.

"Oh, no," she sighed heavily and looked at Brooke worriedly.

* * *


	24. Falling Upside Down

_Thanks to snowbabie, Emily Carol, Bridgee101, luvnaley23, sfinn23, lilmonkeygirl31, OTHislovealwaysNforever, xSmile, I Can Hear the Sea, HJS-NS-23 and LaFilmeMichelle for replying. Enjoy. Katy_**

* * *

**

**24. Falling Upside Down**

"James, there's a head injury in five that needs stitches," Nurse Amelia Hart informed Haley on her way to check on one of her own patients.

Haley sewed the last bit of the stitches on the wrist of a fourteen-year-old girl who claimed she had cut herself while with a stake knife while she was slicing open a bagel. Some of the stories that these kids today came up with wanted to make her laugh.

It was obvious from the vertical lacerations on her wrists; this was a botched suicide attempt or more possible with this particular girl, a ploy for attention from her workaholic father. It was no accident.

"I can't believe you would do something like this," her father started up again. "What were you thinking?"

The girl looked down, shielding her face from her father so he wouldn't see the tears of regret sliding down her face.

"You could have died!" he exclaimed angrily. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Sandy."

_Doubtful_, Haley thought to herself. The cut wasn't nearly deep enough to do any serious damage; she hadn't even ruptured the vein.

"I'm sorry," Sandy sobbed. "It was an accident."

The father stepped forward and grabbed hold of his daughter's injured wrist, the wrist that Haley was currently sewing up, up to his face for inspection. "This doesn't look like an accident to me. It looks deliberate. Now what is going on?"

"Damn it!" Haley exclaimed when she felt the needle prick her left index finger, which meant it went through her sterile glove.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked, noticing the few pinprick sized drops of blood coming from the fresh cut.

Haley glared at the two, particularly the father, angrily. "No, I'm not okay," she spat.

"There's no need to take that kind of tone," the father said simply.

"Then don't interrupt me while I'm sewing again. Now, thanks to you, I have to go clean up before I can start again," Haley said, getting up from her stool and taking off her gloves and then throwing them into a waste bin.

"Do me a favour; don't touch your daughter's wrist again. I don't want to have to do this a third time," Haley said as she left to get another suture kit.

She went to the storage cupboard, grabbed two suture kits from the shelf, knowing she was going to suture another patient in few minutes.

She returned to the girl, thankful that her father was nowhere to be found. "So where did your father go?" Haley asked, hoping she sounded genuinely concerned.

She didn't like the girl's father, but she did think it was strange that he would leave his daughter's side, especially since he had only been there for a total of thirty minutes, twenty of which he had spent yelling at her about her "accident."

"Oh, he had a phone call so he went outside to take it," Sandy replied, her voice drooping with sadness.

"Your mom?" Haley asked.

Sandy chuckled. "Oh, no, my parents don't talk to each other at all. They never got along but after the divorce, they can't even be in the same room together without yelling."

"Well, they probably just care about you a lot that's all. Overcompensating because of the divorce," Haley explained brokenly but she mistakenly assumed that it was Sandy they fought about.

"I'm probably the only thing they've never fought over," Sandy said bitterly.

Haley immediately softened her indifferent expression as a wave of empathy washed over her. She knew all too well what it felt like to be ignored by a parent.

"That must be pretty hurtful," Haley commented.

Sandy nodded.

"Is that why you did this to yourself?" Haley asked, peering up at her curiously. "You wanted them to fuss over you instead of their own problems for once."

Sandy looked extremely uncomfortable now. She looked as if she had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I just wanted to them to notice I was actually alive for once," she said.

"And you thought killing yourself was the only way to achieve that goal?" Haley asked her tone revealing how foolish she thought the girl's plan was.

Sandy's expression darkened. "Of course not. I wasn't trying to kill myself," she said.

"Then why did you slash your wrist?" Haley asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, honestly. I just thought that if I slit one wrist, they'd think I _was_ trying to kill myself," Sandy said.

"So they'd realize that you were miserable," Haley realized.

"In a nutshell," Sandy confirmed.

"Next time, aim a little lower, like say, getting arrested," Haley said.

Sandy's face crumpled with confusion. "Did you actually suggest I get myself arrested?"

Haley smirked. "No, of course not," she said.

"But you just said," Sandy started to say.

Haley held up her wrist so she could see that the stitches were done, but also so she could see how long her scar would be. "You didn't do much damage this time, except for scarring, but you could've easily cut too deep by accident and we wouldn't be talking right now. If you don't want to die and you still want attention from your parents, pissing them off by getting arrested is a lot safer than dying because you accidentally cut too deep."

"Got it," Sandy said, nodding for emphasis.

Haley stood up, pulled off her gloves and threw them out. "I've got another patient to see," she said.

"Bye," Sandy said.

"Be careful," Haley said, smiling kindly at the girl before walking away on her way to curtain five.

"What the hell happened, Brooke?" Nathan demanded of his sister-in-law when the pesky nurse finally let him come see his brother.

He was frantic when he got Brooke's message. "Your brother's hurt. We're at Tree Hill Memorial." The girl was the worst message leaver in history.

"Well, I told him my news and he was so stunned, he stumbled back a few feet and took a minor tumble down the stairs," Brooke replied.

Nathan stared at her incredulously. "There is no such thing as a _minor_ tumble down a flight of stairs," he said. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, which stairs did he fall down?"

"The front hall stairs," Brooke replied.

The front hall stairway consisted of six stairs. "Oh, then I guess it was a minor tumble after all," he said.

"Anyways, the doctor examined him. He has a minor concussion and a hell of a gusher back there but he'll be fine once someone finally gets here to stitch him up," Brooke said, searching for someone who might be headed to do Lucas' stitches.

"Well, where is a nurse to do that?" Nathan asked.

"Nurses don't do stitches," Haley explained as she pulled back the curtain. "That's a job for PA."

"Hey, Haley, nice to see you again. What took you so long?" Brooke asked.

Haley pointed to a small section further down the large hallway. "You were supposed to be in curtain five," she said.

"Oh, well, they had some guy with a large something stuck up somewhere and they needed us to move," Brooke explained.

"Yeah, they filled me in, but it took me a while to find out where they moved you to," Haley replied.

"So then I guess what you're trying to say is that part of the wait was our own fault," Brooke said.

"No, I'm saying it's the fault of that damn resident who forgot to write down your new location on that big white board over there," Haley said, pointing to a massive white wipe-on, wipe-off board with a bunch of medical jargon written on it.

"Hope you have a degree in foreign languages," Nathan commented, reading some of the board's content but not understanding anything besides L. Scott.

"C5 stands for Curtain Five. D. T stands for Doctor Fitzgerald and L. Scott stands for Lucas Scott," Haley replied.

"What about MC plus H?" Brooke asked.

"Minor concussion and haemorrhaging," Haley replied.

"That's what they said Lucas has," Brooke said.

"Bingo," Haley said. Then she looked at Lucas' head injury. "How'd this happen?"

"He fell down some stairs," Brooke replied.

Haley stared at Lucas. "And I thought I was a klutz," she joked.

"I'm not normally, but I was so stunned by what Brooke told me. I started walking away from her, forgetting that the stairs were right behind me and before I know it, I'm at the bottom of them in a tangled mess," he explained.

"_You're _stunned?" Brooke blew out. "How do you think I feel?"

"What news?" Nathan asked, the only one who didn't know that Brooke was pregnant.

"Brooke is preggers," Haley replied.

"What?" Nathan asked, staring at his sister-in-law in disbelief.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed insulted that she told a member of her family her news without even asking her or letting her be the one to tell them.

"Call it payback," Haley said, looking at Brooke in a way that warned her not to argue.

"Payback for what?" Nathan asked.

Brooke's face was awash with guilt. "Forget about it," she said.

"So you're really pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"No, I was kidding," Brooke deadpanned.

Lucas looked at her in shock and Haley, seeing the expression on his face, started laughing as she continued to stitch him up.

"Of course I am!" Brooke exclaimed, slapping him on the leg.

Lucas lurched forward at the contact, taking the needle and thread along with him and right out of Haley's hands. By the look on her face, Nathan thought she was about ready to blow.

"Enough, you two!" Haley said. "After I'm done, you can tear each other's heads off for all I care but I do not want to have to start all over again."

They started to complain.

Haley glared at Lucas. "Neither do you because I might forget to use the anaesthetic."

Lucas looked at her in annoyance at first but when Haley responded with a threatening glare, fear flashed though his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley curiously.

"What happens this afternoon?" Brooke asked, her eyes bouncing between the two excitedly.

"We have lunch plans," Haley replied without even looking up. "And yes, I'm still free."

"Why don't you ditch the whole lunch thing and go out to dinner already?" Brooke suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Nathan asked coolly.

Brooke scoffed. "Oh, please, you two are into each other. It's totally obvious. You should quit playing it safe and go on a date."

"Brooke, stop interfering," Lucas said, noticing the anger that was burning in Haley's eyes towards his helpful but sometimes clueless wife.

"I'm not interfering," Brooke dismissed defensively.

"Yes, you are," Haley said.

"Well, if you call speeding up the inevitable 'interfering', then that's fine with me," Brooke said, shrugging carelessly. "The point is that there's something between you two and if you're ever going to figure out what it is, you need to take action."

"I think she's right," Nathan said.

Haley's head jerked up at him. "Maybe she is but that doesn't negate the fact that this is none of her business," she snapped.

"Nathan is my brother-in-law and I want to see him happy again because let's face it, you were never really happy with your wife," Brooke said.

"His wife was my sister," Haley said warningly.

"Yeah and your sister cheated on him so there is no need to waste time feeling guilty when you shouldn't," Brooke said.

"Mind your own business," Haley snapped.

"Fine, I'll stay out of it," Brooke said, holding her hands up in surrender.

A few minutes later, Haley was finished with stitching and warned Lucas to be more careful in the future and to come back in seven days to get them out.

"Oh, here's your prescription," the nurse called after them.

Nathan was the one who came back to get it while Brooke and Lucas went to wait for an elevator. He thanked the nurse as he took the pharmacy bag out of her hand and walked over to where Haley was cleaning up.

"It wasn't her business but Brooke had a point," Nathan said.

"I don't know, Nathan," Haley said, shaking her head undecidedly.

"I like you," Nathan said bluntly as he put his hand on hers.

Haley stared at him, stunned into silence.

"I understand your reluctance and I love that you're so mindful of other people's feelings but there is something going on here. And I don't see it going away," Nathan said.

"How do you know that?" Haley asked.

"Because since I've known you, it's only gotten stronger," Nathan said.

"What if it's only one-sided?" Haley asked.

Nathan stared at her. "Is it?" he asked.

She blushed as she shook her head sheepishly.

"So how about we still go to lunch to talk and then hopefully dinner will be next?" Nathan asked.

"All right," Haley said, smiling now.

"Good. I'll see you then," he said, taking his hand out of hers and walking towards the elevator.

"Well?" Brooke asked.

"Mind your own business, Brooke," Nathan said, smiling even though he was annoyed.

"Something is going on otherwise you wouldn't tell me to mind my own business," Brooke said excitedly.

"I knew I was right about you two," Luke added.


	25. Candies and Flowers

_Thanks to asharp4, Emily Carol, snowbabie, luvnaley23, LaFilmeMichelle, HJS-NS-23 and xSmile for replying. Katy._

* * *

**25. Candies and Flowers**

Nathan walked into the elevator of Haley's apartment building and pushed the number four which lit up as soon as his finger made contact. "Be cool," he told himself once again, probably the fifth time since he woke up earlier that morning.

Tonight was the night that he and Haley had agreed to go out to dinner and so it was their first date after their successful lunch the week before.

"I don't want to rush into something that I'm not ready for," she had told him at lunch when he had pressed her for a reason why she was so reluctant to give them a try.

Haley had admitted to him that she wasn't very experienced in dating; she had only had one serious relationship and it had ended very badly. Another thing she had shocked him with was that she wasn't sure she'd ever get married.

He really couldn't blame her. The only examples of marriage she had were her parents' marriage, her sister's and her father's marriage to Melinda. Two had been unsuccessful for the same reason: adultery. The third had only come about because another had fallen apart and even though they seemed to love each other dearly, Melinda and Jimmy were not he best role models.

He couldn't see himself getting married again any time soon especially to his first wife's sister. But he had managed to convince her that all he wanted for now was to date her and that they would talk their time.

The elevator dinged when it reached the fourth floor and the doors slid open as he walked over the threshold to the familiar floor. He hoped he would be coming to the building more often in the future.

He rapped lightly on her door and waited as he heard her coming to the door.

"Hey," she beamed as she pulled the door open part way so she could remove the chain.

"Are you ready?" he asked when the door opened all the way.

"I just have to grab my purse and then I'm good to go," she replied, disappearing into her bedroom.

When she came back out, he gave took in her appearance. She wore a red sundress with a black button-down coat over it and black pointed shoes with no heel. "You look great," he said, looking at her again before pecking her on the cheek, not surprised to discover that the only make-up she wore was lip gloss and skin-toned eye shadow.

"Simple but elegant," she remarked, feeling down the fabric of dress. "That's always been my philosophy."

"A fine philosophy," he agreed. It was so refreshing to find someone who wasn't obsessed with fashion like Taylor had been, but he let it slide with her because she designed clothes for a living.

Haley looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "You don't look horrible either," she said.

"Thanks," he said uncertainly.

"Well, I can't say great too because that would be repetitive and boring." Her smile widened with amusement. "And it's my understanding that guys do not like to be called pretty or beautiful."

"I don't mind being handsome," he winked.

"How about spiffy?" she giggled.

He frowned. "Not horrible is fine."

"This is a great place," Haley said as they were seated at a table set for two at a small restaurant called _Dantalia's_.

"Yeah, a client owns the place," Nathan replied.

"What'd they do?" Haley asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, you're a defence lawyer and if the owner is a client, then they must have done something wrong," Haley whispered as if the owner were right near them.

"That's privileged," he informed her.

"Oh, come on," she said.

"Sorry, but I want to keep my licence," he said.

"If that's your defence, then I guess it means I can't tell you about the interesting case I worked on this morning," she said, leaning back in her chair and smiled triumphantly.

His curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

"Privileged," she said, shaking her head.

"You're not a doctor," he pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at him because she knew he had a point. "Oh, but I work with the doctors as their assistants so privilege does extend to me," she said a few seconds later.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"Are you sure?" Haley challenged.

"Well, no, I don't deal in medical legalese but I think you would be counted as a third party like a nurse would be," he replied.

"Either way, I don't want to risk my licence," she said.

"Yeah, but in your case, you could tell me what happened, you just couldn't tell me the name," he said.

"So could you," Haley said.

"No, because you know the client owns the restaurant and so you could easily find out their name," Nathan replied.

"Then put it in hypothetical terms," she said.

"Sorry, Hales, no can do," he said.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Not anything you'd be interested in," he replied.

She caught the tone of his voice. "Is it about your family?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but it's not pertinent information," he said.

"You can tell me, Nathan, its fine," she urged him.

"My mom's been having an affair with Keith," Nathan replied.

Haley stared at him in disbelief. "You mean Brooke's father?" she asked.

"Yeah and apparently it's been going on since before she found out about my dad and…" Nathan started to say but then realized he had broached the topic of Taylor and immediately stopped talking.

"Dan and Taylor," Haley finished for him carelessly.

"Yeah," he said.

"I don't get it," she said, looking at him curiously. "Why would she be so annoyed with Taylor when she was fooling around with her daughter-in-law's father who also happens to be her best friend's husband?"

"Actually, Keith and Deb have been separated for a while now," Nathan replied.

"They were together last time I saw them," Haley said.

"No, they weren't, they were just keeping up appearances for Brooke's sake but announced the separation a few weeks ago," he replied.

Haley chuckled. "And I thought my family was screwed up."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Your family is," he pointed out teasingly.

"Yeah, but yours is worse," she laughed.

"And I guess my mom was so mad at Taylor because she also cheated on me," Nathan replied.

"So what's going to happen?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan replied.

"Well, are your parents getting divorced or something?" Haley wondered.

"Yeah, they are. My mom served my dad with papers this weekend," he replied.

"Sorry," she said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "I'm fine with it. It's Luke that's having a hard time with the whole thing."

"But Brooke's helping him through it?"

"Yeah, they're helping each other plus they've got the pregnancy to focus on," Nathan said.

"Good," Haley said.

"How's your family?" Nathan asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Melinda's finally picked a name other than Lydia," Haley replied.

"How'd that happen?" Nathan asked.

"Apparently, Dad talked her out of it by explaining that he wanted me involved in the baby's life and that I wouldn't be if she named her Lydia," Haley replied.

"And the name is?" Nathan asked.

"Hannah James," Haley replied.

"Is Hannah a family name?" Nathan asked.

"Not my family but it might be from hers, I'm not sure," Haley replied.

"So you're talking to them again," Nathan remarked.

Haley smirked. "I'm a masochist," she explained.

He reached over and entwined their hands. "No, you just care," he said.

"I care about my sister," she corrected.

"So the food was amazing," Haley said after she swallowed the last bite of her roast chicken Caesar salad.

"You had a salad." He clearly didn't think she could measure the greatness of the food with a salad.

"And I liked it. Did you like your food?" Haley asked, pointing to the leftovers of his steak.

"Yes, it was great," he replied.

"Well, if you liked your dinner and I liked mine then the food was amazing," she argued.

"But all you had was a salad," he said again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said, frowning at him.

"It's hardly food," he said.

"I like salads, most of them anyways," she explained. "And you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I might just have one next time we go out," she replied simply, not realizing that what she said had a deep impact on him.

Nathan's eyes had widened a little and he was staring at her nervously. "We're going out again?" he asked carefully.

"Don't you want to?" she asked, looking at him now.

"Well, yeah," he replied eagerly.

Haley smiled. "And so do I," she said.

They walked off the elevator and stopped at her doorway while she got out her keys. "So I guess I'll see you…" she started to say but then stopped as she realized they hadn't set a day for their next date.

"Tomorrow is fine with me," he replied at her questioning gaze.

"Two dates in a row, huh?" she smirked.

"It's a rarity," he said, following her line of thought.

"No family drama talk tomorrow," she said, leaning forward to kiss him good night.

"Agreed," he said, pressing his lips to hers and lingering for a few minutes.

When he pulled away, Haley opened her eyes and sighed with satisfaction. "Now I understand what all the fuss is about," she said.

"Huh?" he said.

"The first kiss," she replied.

"You've been kissed before," he said.

"Well, yes," Haley said.

"I don't get it," he said.

"Well, that whole cliché of how important the first kiss is to a girl," she began to explain.

"What about it?" Nathan asked.

"If it's good, then the guy's got potential but if it's bad, then he gets dumped," Haley said.

"And?" Nathan prodded, looking at her curiously.

"Well, that kiss was great," she smiled.


	26. Party Favours

_Thanks to snowbabie, LaFilmeMichelle, xSmile, Emily Carol, I Can Hear the Sea, lilmonkeygirl31, asharp4 and luvnaley23 for reviewing. Katy._

* * *

**26. PARTY FAVOURS**

"I felt so wrong planning this thing. You should've seen the look on the saleswoman's face when I told her what the party I was planning for was. I mean, aren't pregnant women supposed to have baby showers to which they only invite their girlfriends?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked up the front steps to Brooke and Lucas' house.

"This is a baby shower Brooke-style," Nathan replied, chuckling as his girlfriend's features crumpled in confusion.

The couple had been dating for two months now and since Haley had already met Karen and Dan and Nathan had also met Jimmy and Melinda, there was a dinner scheduled the day after the baby shower that was really a re-meeting, or a chance to clear the air as Haley put it.

As a practice run for Dan, Karen and Haley, Brooke had thought up the brilliant idea of Haley throwing her an anti-baby shower.

After the truth came out about Dan and Taylor's affair, the Scotts had broken all ties with their in-laws, saying that their daughter was nothing but a whore that was never fit for their family anyways and that the entire family was trash.

Jimmy and Melinda had not been thrilled with the description to say the least. They had responded, saying that Dan was a pervert that seduced his son's young wife and that the Scotts were nothing but liars and cheats.

He and Haley were determined to try and bring their families together now that they were seeing each other. "And if they can't accept us being together, then to hell with them," Haley had told him after he asked her what they would do if things didn't go well.

"I don't think I want Brooke planning any parties for me for future reference," Haley said.

"Oh, trust me, I'd be there to supervise," he said.

Haley looked at him. "That's not very reassuring," she said.

"Well, she is the only girl I know other than you that has what it takes to plan a party plus she's my brother's wife and my friend," Nathan explained.

"Babe, I'm not so sure I have what it takes to plan a party," Haley said, raising her hand to cup his cheek.

He kissed her. "You planned this," Nathan said, opening the door.

They walked through the door and hung up their coats on the hooks that lined the wall. "Yeah, with a list Brooke put together for me," she said.

"I'm sure you have some party-planning genes in you like your mother and Taylor did," he told her softly.

Haley smiled softly at the mention of her deceased mother and sister. "I hope so," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the living room. "We're about to find out."

"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Brooke Davis said as soon as Nathan and Haley entered the living room. "You're late."

Nathan looked at his watch. "Five minutes, Brooke. Give me a break."

"Late is late, Nate," Brooke chirped.

"Do you want your presents?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"Late shmate," Haley quipped, revealing the bag full of presents that she had bought on behalf of herself and Nathan for the baby and Brooke.

"Ooh, gimme," Brooke said, holding her arms out for the presents.

Haley chuckled. "Not yet." She shook her head at Brooke's pleading gaze.

"Come on, Haley, can't I open one now?" Brooke asked.

"What makes you think there is more than one present in here?" Haley's brow furrowed at Brooke.

"Isn't there?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but you shouldn't assume that you get more than one present," Haley replied.

"I think you planning this whole thing for her should count as your present to her," Nathan said, not realizing how dumb it was.

Both Brooke and Haley stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke asked, looking at him with a warning in her eyes.

"No," Nathan said slowly, sensing he was in trouble.

"This party isn't just for Brooke, it's for Lucas and the baby too," Haley reminded him.

"Luke doesn't care about a baby shower," Nathan argued.

"Then why is he here?" Brooke challenged.

"Because you'd push him down the stairs again if he didn't come," Nathan replied, smirking at the outrage that passed over his sister-in-law's face.

"He fell down those stairs!" she exclaimed.

"After you told him you were pregnant," Nathan pointed out. "Your news caused him to fall down the stairs."

"That is so stupid," Brooke dismissed.

"Okay," Haley said, taking Nathan's hand. "I think we better go put these on the presents table." They walked away from Brooke.

"Why did you say she pushed him down the stairs?" Haley asked as she carefully placed the bag of presents in the middle of the table.

"To get her mind off the presents thing," Nathan replied.

Haley chuckled along with him at how quickly Brooke had forgotten about what he said about presents.

"Everybody seems to be enjoying the party," he commented as he observed the guests chatting pleasantly with each other and Brooke and Lucas over in the corner by themselves.

She scanned the room and her eyes zeroed in on Brooke's father who was sitting down on a couch with his arm wrapped around Karen.

Nathan followed her gaze and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, they're officially dating now," he said.

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "At Brooke's baby shower with Deb three feet away?" she asked, averting her gaze away from them so they wouldn't catch her staring.

"Deb is fine with it," Nathan replied.

"I think it's distasteful and hypocritical of your mother to parade her affair around like that, right under her best friend's and husband's noses," Haley commented.

"It would be if either of them minded but they don't," Nathan said.

Anger welled up inside her. "It's not fair," she said, close to tears as she watched them all getting along very well.

"Hey," Nathan said, cupping her cheek in concern. "What's not fair?"

She didn't answer him because she didn't want to start a big fight over Taylor when she knew perfectly well how his entire family felt about her. "Nothing," she said, swallowing her anger.

"Are you sure?" Nathan was not convinced.

"Yeah, it's not important," Haley replied, glancing at Karen and Keith again.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go say hi to my mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek and then walking away.

"Say hi for me too," Haley called after him. She wasn't sure if he heard him until he nodded a few feet away from her.

"Thanks again for throwing this party for me," Brooke said as she came over to Haley a few minutes after Nathan had walked away.

"Sure," Haley said distractedly.

Brooke's brow furrowed as she noticed the faraway look in Haley's eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Haley looked at her this time; the distracted look gone as she concentrated on Brooke. "I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly.

"Haley?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at her because she knew she was lying.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Haley asked, looking at Karen and Keith.

Brooke turned to look at her father sitting down with Karen. "Not really," she said.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Well, I mean, it's a little weird that my father is dating my mother-in-law," Brooke replied, shrugging. "But it doesn't upset me that they're so public about it, no."

"Huh," Haley said.

Brooke eyed her carefully. "But I understand why it upsets you."

Haley looked at her in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Yes, you do," Brooke said. "It bothers you because of your sister."

"My sister is dead," Haley pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you stop caring," Brooke said, watching Haley for signs that she was right. "Unless I was wrong about you and you don't care about your family at all."

That ignited a fire in Haley's eyes as she narrowed them at Brooke in anger. "How dare you tell me that I don't _care_ about my sister when you are the one that pretends to hate her in front of your family."

Brooke smiled at her triumphantly. "Wow, it really is getting on your nerves, huh?"

"It's not that Karen had an affair- that's none of my business," Haley said, looking at Dan in the corner. "But she vilified my sister for doing the same thing she did."

"It's because Taylor cheated on her son," Brooke reminded her.

"At least Tay kept it a secret for as long as she did!" Haley retorted.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"She didn't flaunt it like Karen is flaunting her relationship in front of everyone, namely her boyfriend's wife and daughter," Haley said furiously.

"It's still an affair, Haley," Brooke said carefully. "Your sister cheated on her husband with his father, knowing full well that he was married with kids."

"Two full-grown kids and a wife that was running around on him too," Haley defended.

"Okay, I don't get you," Brooke said seriously.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You're defending your sister's affair but you cut off your father for cheating on your mother," Brooke said.

"My mother never cheated on him!" Haley shot back.

"But they're both affairs," Brooke said.

"And affairs are wrong- your father's, my father's and my sister's- but I'm mad about the way Karen treated my sister after the affair had ended when she was having an affair with her best friend's husband," Haley said.

"But their affair doesn't bother us because my parents were already separated," Brooke argued.

"That's not the point!" Haley exclaimed in annoyance. "My sister is dead now because of how everything turned out and you people still call her a tramp but I don't see anyone calling Karen one."

"Karen wasn't hurting anyone," Brooke tried again gently.

"Don't defend her to me," Haley said, glaring at Karen and Keith with seething hatred.

"Haley, you need to calm down," Brooke said.

"No, I need to get out of here," Haley corrected.

"What about dinner?" Brooke asked, referring to the dinner they were supposed to have with Nathan and Luke's family.

"Well, I'm not really interested in clearing the air anymore," she said, walking away from Brooke. "Tell Nathan that I'll be out in the car waiting for a cab and then I'm going home."

"Haley did a really good job with the party," Keith was telling Nathan.

"Yeah, she did," Nathan said proudly.

"I think Brooke could've done a better job," Karen said.

"Mom," Nathan said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I don't understand why Brooke included Haley when she's not family," Karen said.

"She's my girlfriend," Nathan reminded her.

"Why would you date that girl after what her sister did to you?" Karen asked, looking at him with eyes full of disappointment.

"Because she is nothing like her sister," Nathan replied.

"Yes, I am," Haley replied, as she passed by the feuding relatives on her way out the door.

Nathan looked up at his girlfriend in surprise. He thought she was still talking to Brooke and he was about to ask her when she had stopped talking to her but the look in her eyes stopped him dead. Haley looked furious.

"Hales, what do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"You keep saying that Taylor and I are nothing alike when that's not true," Haley replied.

"What?" he asked.

"She and I are sisters, Nathan, and we have a lot in common," Haley continued.

"I meant that you would never do what Taylor did to me," Nathan said.

Haley couldn't argue with that. She would never, ever hide his child from him or cheat on him. "Maybe I wouldn't."

"Maybe?" Karen repeated.

"Haley, did something happen?" Nathan asked, looking at her in concern.

Her eyes blazed. "Yeah, I overheard the three of you trashing my sister," Haley replied.

"Your sister had questionable morals, Haley, you can't deny that," Karen said.

"Isn't that a little bit of the pot calling the kettle black?" Haley retorted.

"Excuse me," Karen said, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Well, I'm just curious how you justify your affair with your daughter-in-law's father and best friend's husband and the fact that you cheated on your own husband, Karen," Haley replied.

"Look's like Taylor wasn't the only one with loose morals," she added.

"How dare you," Karen accused.

"No, how dare _you_," Haley retorted, gesturing to her and Keith cuddled up together on the couch. "You had the nerve to trash my sister when you were doing the same thing she did but at least my sister had the decency to hide the affair but you are sitting there flaunting it for the whole world to see!"

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"Do you honestly think the only reason I hated your sister was because she was sleeping with my husband?" Karen asked.

"You certainly were vocal about it," Haley replied.

"You know very well that I had far more reasons to hate your sister like the granddaughter she hid from me and my son," Karen replied.

"I think she did Anne a favour by keeping her away from you," Haley retorted.

"Okay, that's enough," Keith stood up and stepped in front of Haley. "I think you need to calm down before you go too far."

"She already did," Nathan said, glaring up at his girlfriend. "Anne was my daughter, Haley, and your sister kept her from me."

"And that was wrong of her," Haley pointed out.

"Then why are you defending her?" Nathan asked.

"Because she was my sister!" Haley exclaimed exasperated. "And I think you keep forgetting that."

"Some sister," Nathan scoffed.

Haley looked at him dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"Your sister was a horrible person," Karen said.

"You should know that better than anyone as the person she managed to hurt the most," Nathan said.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked, looking at the two strangely. This was the first time she had ever heard of Haley being a victim.

"Taylor never intentionally set out to hurt me," Haley pointed out.

"But she still did," Nathan retorted. "Heck, she almost killed you!"

"I'm not having this conversation," Haley said, walking away and out the door.

But Nathan followed her, as did his parents, Keith, Brooke and Lucas.

"Yes, you are because it's time you stopped putting her up on a pedestal and see her as you did when she was alive," Nathan said.

"She is dead," Haley whirled around.

"And it is okay to hate her even though I know you don't think it is," Nathan said.

"I never hated my sister when she was alive so I'm not about to start now," Haley said.

"You cut off all ties to her when you found out that she knew about your father's affair the whole time and never said a word to your mom," Nathan reminded her.

"I was mad at her!" Haley exclaimed, waving her hands around for emphasis. "I would've gotten over it eventually and forgiven her."

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked.

"Because I always did," Haley said bitterly.

"What?" Nathan stared at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him as tears fell from them freely now. "You think I don't know how cruel Taylor was, Nathan?" she demanded.

"I know," she nodded. "Better than all of you, I _know_!"

"And against my better judgement, I forgave her every single time!" Her face was red and her eyes were full of misery as she looked at him.

He took a few steps closer to her. "Why?"

"Because I knew the other Taylor too," Haley replied.

Karen looked at Brooke worriedly. "Is she all right in the head?"

"She means another side of Taylor," Brooke said, knowing full well what Taylor Haley was talking about.

"I knew the Taylor that raised me, the one that cried three days straight after her daughter died and the one that took me in when I woke after my own father turned his back on me for a _cruise_," Haley said.

Nathan looked at her in understanding and sympathy. "Come here," he said, opening his arms for her.

Haley shook her head. "I can't hate her," she said in between sobs.

He nodded, closing the distance between them again. "I know," he said, putting his arms around.

"And you can't expect me to ever stop defending her," Haley said warningly.

He didn't get it before but understood why Haley could never hate Taylor now. Taylor was the one who had always stood by her, even when her father didn't.

"I know," he said.

"I know you hate her and I don't blame you after what she did to you but I just can't," Haley said. "I can be angry at her but I can't hate her. I'm not built that way."

"Haley, I understand," Nathan said, tightening his arms around her as reassurance.

"But you said," Haley sniffled.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he said.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, pulling away look at him.

"Yes," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. "I should have been a more understanding boyfriend."

"It's understandable why you weren't," Haley said, telling him she forgave him.

Then Haley's cell phone started ringing inside her pocket. "Great," she grumbled as she pulled away. She dug out her cell phone and frowned when she saw the name. "It's my dad."

"Doesn't he know where you are?" Nathan asked, wondering why her father would call her when he knew she was at a function with his family in attendance.

"Yes, he knows and I had to endure an hour-long tiff about your family after I told him about it," Haley replied, groaning in annoyance at the memory.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Nathan asked, realizing the phone was still ringing.

"I'm still thinking that over," Haley replied.

"Answer it, please," Brooke called from a few feet away.

Haley reddened in embarrassment as she realized everyone had witnessed her freak out about Taylor.

"Hey, Dad," Haley said as she flipped her phone open to start talking to him.

Unfortunately for her, her father started talking a mile a minute and she realized that she had inherited that habit from him. "Dad, slow down," she said.

Her eyes bulged in their sockets in disbelief. "You're not kidding again, are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Well, first you need to get her to the damn hospital unless you want your daughter to be born on that hideous welcome matt of Melinda's."

Nathan looked at her in shock. "Melinda's in labour?" he asked.

Haley nodded at him but was still listening to her father. "Take her to my hospital then if you don't trust the one by your house. Ask for Doctor Swift."

"Yes, she's a great obstetrician," Haley assured him.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, she's more qualified than you are which is who's going to be delivering the baby if you don't hurry."

"I've got to get over there," Haley said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"She's Melinda's birthing coach," Nathan answered for her.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because Melinda doesn't want my father in the delivery room but she doesn't want to be alone either," Haley replied, her voice growing more sarcastic which each word.

"I'll come with you," Nathan offered.

"That's sweet but do you really want to be stuck in the waiting room with my dad?" Haley said, taking the keys from him.

"I'll see you later," Nathan said, smirking widely in response.

"I'll call you," Haley said.

"Say hello to Hannah for me," Nathan said as they kissed goodbye.

"Who's Hannah?" his mom asked after Haley was gone.

"Her sister," Nathan replied.

* * *


	27. Bundle of Joy

**27. BUNDLE OF JOY**

"Melinda, I'm here," Haley said as she walked into the delivery room dressed in navy blue scrubs that she had swiped from the surgical floor on her way up.

Doctor Swift looked at Haley and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Miss James, you're the stepdaughter?"

_Unfortunately_, Haley thought to herself but there was not a trace of her distaste for the title of being Melinda's stepdaughter on her face. Instead there was a brilliant smile on her face as she nodded in confirmation.

"All right, take your place by Melinda," Swift told her. "She's fully crowned so it shouldn't be too much longer now."

Hannah Taylor James entered the world an hour later. The baby had her mother's emerald eyes and as the nurse handed Haley the baby to hold, she could tell by the light roots on her half sister's head that she would soon have the same sun-streaked hair that Taylor and their father shared.

"She's beautiful, Melinda," Haley said happily as she walked over to hand Melinda her daughter.

Melinda stared at Hannah nervously. "She's all right?" Her gaze was questioning as she looked to her stepdaughter for assurance.

"She's fine," Haley nodded, laying the baby down gently at Melinda's chest and then helping her stepmother learn the correct way to hold her newborn infant. "Perfect health."

"Where are they?" Jimmy demanded of his daughter when she entered the waiting room.

Annoyance passed through her eyes as she looked at her father. "Who?" Haley asked.

"Melinda and my daughter, who do you think?" Jimmy replied.

"They're being moved to a hospital room," Haley explained.

"And are they okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course they are. I would've told you if something were wrong," Haley replied.

"And why aren't you in the room with them?" Jimmy demanded almost angrily.

"I thought you might want to see them so I came to get you," Haley explained, not fazed in the least by her father's rather demanding tone.

"You should have stayed with them and sent someone to get me," Jimmy replied.

"Like who?" Haley asked.

"A nurse," he replied.

"Nurses have better things to do then to fetch people," Haley lectured.

"Let's go," Jimmy said, dismissing the idea that nurses had actual jobs to do.

Haley led the way to the room down the hall where her mother and sister were being settled into.

"Oh, she is a vision," Jimmy exclaimed upon seeing his newborn daughter cradled in his wife arms when he walked into the room.

Haley lingered in the hallway, silently wondering if her father had had the same reaction to her birth. Then she scolded herself for being bitter and jealous when her baby sister had just been born.

She took a deep, calming breath and walked into the room ten minutes later, ready to face the sight that would surely make her sick to her stomach; her father and stepmother kissing or something like that.

But to her surprise, Melinda was drifting off to sleep and her father stood at the window with her sister in his arms, presumably showing her the view from the window of a quiet Tree Hill street.

"I'm going to get back," Haley announced quietly to her father.

He turned around and smiled at her. "You're welcome to stay," he said, showing her Hannah, and offering to let her hold her.

Haley smirked and shook her head at her father in mock disappointment. "Bribing me with my little sister," she said, making a tsk tsk sound. "Maybe I'll just say goodbye to her."

She walked over and accepted Hannah from her father and wandered over to the other side of the room. "Hey, Hannah, it's your big sister," she spoke softly to the baby.

A few minutes later, she was handing Hannah back to her father and muttering a goodbye as she walked away towards the door.

"Haley?" her father called after her.

She turned on her heel and looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, dad?"

"Thank you," he said simply without looking up from Hannah.

Haley smiled on the inside but managed to keep her expression neutral on the outside. She nodded simply. "You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

"Haley, you're back," Brooke said as she opened the door to her brother-in-law's girlfriend.

"Hey, Brooke, is Nathan still around?" Haley asked, as she was pulled into a hug.

"Yes, we're all having dinner right now," Brooke said, ushering her inside.

"Oh, I can see him later," Haley said, shrinking back.

"Nonsense, we saved you a plate and set you a place," Brooke said pulling her back inside.

"Hales," Nathan said as soon as he saw his girlfriend walk in behind his sister-in-law. "Why aren't you still at the hospital?"

Haley sat down beside him and realized that the table was the same model as the one in the kitchen of the Scott mansion where she had stayed after she woke up. "I figured I'd give them some alone time," she replied.

"So how is your sister?" Lucas asked, not fearful of any distaste his mother might have for asking the question.

"Hannah is perfectly fine. Really pretty too," Haley said.

"She must look like Melinda then," Brooke said, remembering how pretty Taylor always said her stepmother was.

"No, she looks more like my dad," Haley said, thanking the server who brought her a freshly made plate of whatever was being served to everyone else. "But her eyes are all Melinda."

"Her hair is blonde then?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Yes, she already has some roots."

"How much did she weigh?" Karen asked, looking at Haley sincerely.

Hiding her surprise at the kind tone Nathan's mother had used Haley replied, "Six pounds exactly."

"Bigger than you were," Nathan mused.

Haley turned to him in confusion. "How do you know?"

"I saw a picture in that photo album of yours and on the back you mom had written that you were only three pounds," Nathan said.

"Well, I was born four months early so I was premature," Haley explained, recalling the photograph of her in a cradle in her mother's hospital room a day after she was born.

"I'd love to see a picture of her when you have one," Brooke said cheerfully.

"Melinda asked me to bring my camera to work tomorrow and take pictures then," Haley said.

After dinner, Nathan and Haley had said goodbye and were now arriving onto Haley's floor of her apartment building.

"I'll walk you to your door," he said as she pulled him over the threshold.

"You can't stay even for a little while?" Haley asked, pouting up at him as he pulled her back to where he was walking so they were side by side.

"We both have to work tomorrow," he pointed out.

"I don't start until three whereas you could start whenever you want since it's your family's firm," Haley replied.

Nathan stopped walking and kissed her. After the kiss, he pulled away to smirk at her. "Just what are you proposing, Miss James?" he asked.

Haley laughed and kissed him back. "I think it's obvious that I'm asking you to stay the night, Scott," she murmured against his lips.

He looked down at her seriously. "Are you sure we're ready for that?" Nathan asked.

Haley cocked her head to the side, smiling widely. "We've been ready for a while," she said, nodding confidently.

"Okay then," was all he said as they walked into her apartment.

Later that night the two were lying together in bed. Haley raised her head a little off of Nathan's chest so that she could see him.

"That was definitely worth waiting for," she said.

Nathan chuckled beneath her and he began stroking from her shoulder down to her elbow. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Perfect," Haley added.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad it happened."

Smiling to herself, Haley snuggled closer against him. "Me too."


	28. Expecting

**28. EXPECTING **

Three weeks later, Haley sat in the cafeteria of the hospital on her lunch break staring at the piece of paper she now held in her hand in disbelief.

It couldn't possibly be true was what she had kept telling herself. And yet, here was the results telling her that not only was it possible, it was fact.

"Haley."

She looked up and saw Brooke, offering her a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked, finally noticing the look on Haley's face. She sat down, putting her purse on the table and giving her friend an inquiring look.

Haley said nothing, never even looked up at her as she handed her the paper that she had been staring at for at least ten minutes in fear.

Brooke wrinkled her brow at the paper that was being shoved into her hands but as she read it over, her eyes widened in their sockets in shock at the information.

"Is this true?" she asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, my God," Brooke remarked. "This is unexpected."

Haley chuckled bitterly. "That's an understatement because _this_ is the one thing I never wanted to happen," she corrected.

"Really?" Brooke asked in surprise. "Never?"

Haley shrugged. "All right, not never, but not right now that's for sure."

"I can understand that," Brooke nodded.

"I still can't believe it and I found out two hours ago," Haley replied.

"I had the same reaction," she said.

Haley shook her head. "I'm pregnant," she said slowly, as if the word was in a different language and she was trying to pronounce it for the first time.

"Heavy, isn't it?" Brooke asked sympathetically.

"Huge, and I haven't told Nathan yet," Haley said, realizing that this was the first time she had even thought about him. "That's going to be a tough bridge to jump off."

"But you _are_ going to tell him, right?" Brooke asked a warning as well as a question in her voice.

"Of course," Haley replied immediately. "Telling him isn't even a question."

"Good," Brooke said, smiling in relief.

"How I go about it, however is," Haley added.

"Piece of advice," Brooke said, leaning forward. "You might want to make sure there are no stairs around."

Haley laughed as she recalled that Lucas had fallen down the front stairs of his house when Brooke had informed him of her pregnancy. "Thanks," she said.

"What about work?" Brooke asked, realizing that Haley would probably have to stop working soon.

"Oh, I have to tell the chief of the ER in a few weeks so she can put me on the schedule for maternity leave and they can find my replacement," Haley replied.

"You're going to wait a few weeks?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'll probably tell her next week," Haley replied, shrugging. "But I'm still processing myself."

"And then Nathan," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Haley sighed. "How do you think he's going to react?"

Brooke pursed her lips. "I think he'll be thrilled," she said, nodding now. "And the fact that you're going to tell him will go along way."

Haley looked at her in anger now. It seemed that Brooke was so relieved to know that Haley would not be pulling a Taylor and hit the road while pregnant with Nathan's child. She loved her sister but she never saw her as a role model. Quite the opposite.

"I am not Taylor," she spat, getting up to put her tray of food in the garbage. "And I am really sick of living in the shadow of her mistakes."

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm really tired of apologies when people realize they compared me to her again," Haley said, returning to their table.

"Talking about Karen there perhaps?" Brooke asked, knowing that Karen was trying to be nicer to Haley but sometimes slipped up.

"Yes," Haley said angrily but then looked at Brooke pointedly. "And everyone else."

"Again, sorry," Brooke said gently.

"Don't be sorry, just stop doing it," Haley said.

"Haley, there you are!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

Brooke looked up from their table to glance at the thinner figure of Haley's stepmother and father carrying her baby sister entering the cafeteria and walking towards them.

Haley hadn't even looked up before she grimaced. "I don't know if I can deal with this right now," she whispered to Brooke and then put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Melinda," Brooke greeted her, buying Haley some time to compose herself.

"Hello, Brooke, how have you been these days?" Melinda asked in a clipped tone.

Haley rolled her eyes at the vendetta her stepmother had against all members of the Scott family. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, looking at her father only.

"It's time for Hannah's check-up so we thought we'd pop in and see how you were," her father replied apologetically, knowing his daughter was tired of all the surprise visits while she was at work.

This was the fourth time that week alone since Hannah had been brought home from the hospital.

"I've got to get back to work now," Brooke said, pretending to look at her watch and Haley glared at her in annoyance because she knew that her lunch was far from over. "Just don't worry too much, Hales, okay?"

Haley sent her friend a silencing glare, but knew that her stepmother had already picked up on the information as her face had perked up at the news. "I won't," Haley said quickly in a feeble attempt to detract from the importance of the subject.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked, looking at the two women suspiciously. She was such a vulture when it came to gossip. It was hard to steer her away once she had some information in her sights.

"It's nothing, really," Haley lied, knowing how easily they would see through it but had to try anyways.

"Did he do something to you?" her father asked, referring to her boyfriend in a menacing tone.

"No, of course not," Haley said dismissively, glaring at Brooke who shrugged at her apologetically in response.

"Did his family?" her father pressed again.

"No," Haley replied, shaking her head for emphasis. "Hi, Hannah." She peered at her baby sister in her father's arms. The infant's face brightened upon seeing her big sister.

"She's grown," Haley said, changing the subject, hoping that paying her daughter some attention would steer Melinda away from her.

It seemed to empower Melinda even more as she turned to Brooke curiously; seeming to have forgotten that Brooke was an enemy in her eyes. "Is she lying?" she asked.

"No," Brooke replied, shrugging. "Not really, anyways."

"What does that mean, not really?" Melinda asked, her green eyes drilling into Brooke's brown ones intensely.

"Well, she said it's nothing but it is something," Brooke replied quickly.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, widening her eyes pointedly. "Shut up."

"It's actually pretty big," Brooke added.

Haley glared at her so-called friend. "Seriously, you kept quiet about liking Taylor and your pregnancy but _this_ you can't shut up about?" she asked.

"So it is about Nathan then?" Melinda asked.

Brooke was about to answer but Haley covered her mouth with her hand, clamping it shut. "Stop fishing, it's none of your business," she said.

"We're concerned," Melinda argued.

"I know but it's still none of your business," Haley replied.

"You would tell us if he hurt you, right?" Jimmy asked, looking at Haley carefully.

"Yes, and he hasn't," Haley said.

"What makes you think Nathan would hurt her?" Brooke asked, getting annoyed about how they were acting like her brother-in-law was some cretin that ran around breaking girls' hearts.

Haley shook her head at her father. "Don't answer that, please," she said and then she walked over to Brooke. "See, it's not so nice now that the shoe is on the other foot, is it?"

Brooke seemed to get her meaning and nodded. "I better go," she said and this time, Haley nodded in agreement. "Good luck."

After promising to tell her father and stepmother what was going on as soon as she was able to, she finally managed to convince them to go to home.

"Mr. James, I swear I haven't done anything to her," Nathan said to the man on the other line.

He had answered the call, not realizing the reason he recognized the number until after he had already picked up the phone and gotten blasted by Haley's father and stepmother.

Lucas entered his brother's office to chat about the case they were working together but when he saw the panicked expression on his brother's face and realized that he was in the middle of a heated phone conversation, he had sat down.

"I haven't seen her since this morning and I promise you she was not mad at me then," he said, grimacing at the direction the conversation was taking.

"This is my daughter we're talking about, Scott, and I will not let you push her over the edge like you did the other one!" Jimmy James furious voice carried over the phone and Lucas looked up at his brother in alarm.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Nathan quietly.

"I didn't do anything to Haley, I swear to you and I never would," Nathan said, ignoring his comment as he shrugged a response at his brother.

"How do you know she's worried about something?" Nathan asked his face creased with concern at the news. "Brooke was with her this afternoon?" He looked over at his brother for an explanation.

"I had no idea," Lucas said, shaking his head in confusion. He silently wondered if his wife had said or done something to cause the whole situation. It wasn't a huge leap since he knew what a stickler she was for drama.

When he finally managed to get it through to her father that he hadn't done anything to Haley at all, he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I need to find out what the hell is going on," he said, grabbing his keys from his desk as he put his arms through the sleeves.

"Go ahead," Lucas said in encouragement as he picked up his brother's phone and told his secretary to cancel all the appointments on Nathan's schedule for the rest of the day.

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan said as he closed the door behind him.

"Haley, someone's here to see you," Paul Gomez, the desk clerk of the ER informed Haley as she passed by and dropped off a chart on the rack.

Haley looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend," Paul replied and leaned forward to tell her something else quietly. "He looked rattled."

"Thanks," she said and walked to the waiting room, nodded at Nathan and headed to an empty exam room, ignoring the complaints of patients waiting to be seen. Sometimes she just didn't feel like explaining that she had a life too to them.

"What's going on?" she asked once they were alone.

He leaned against the door. "Why don't you tell me?" he shot back.

Haley looked at him in confusion. "I can't tell you what I don't know," she replied, swallowing the anger that rose at the tone he was using.

"I got a call from your dad about fifteen minutes ago," Nathan started, noticing the way she tensed up at the information. "And he tore me a new one for hurting you."

Haley stiffened and shook her head. "I'll kill him," she said as she sat down on the examination table, ignoring the paper that ripped beneath her. "This whole thing has just been blown way out of proportion."

"He said you were worried about something," Nathan said in response.

"He's not wrong but he still had no right to call you because he wanted to know what's going on after I told him it was none of his business," she said, her anger at her father mounting. "I can't believe they called you."

"I never said a word about Melinda," Nathan pointed out.

"The only reason my father called you is because _she_ made him," Haley said wisely.

"She was on the other phone too," Nathan added.

"What happened was that they surprised me and Brooke in the cafeteria earlier and Brooke opened her mouth about something and Melinda latched onto it," Haley said.

"What were you and Brooke talking about?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip. "I found something out today and she was just listening to me," she replied.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her insistently.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said bluntly.

Nathan stopped leaning against the door immediately and stood up straight. He stared at her in disbelief. "You are?" he asked.

"Yes," Haley nodded in confirmation. "I swear I was going to tell you tonight or tomorrow- I'm not really sure which but I _was_ going to- and I _just_ found out this afternoon."

Nathan walked towards her, not saying a word, and not realizing that he was making her more nervous with his silence.

"I didn't think that something like _this_ was going to happen," she said, gesturing to the room but really to the whole thing with her family. "But I guess I should have predicted it, knowing my family's craziness and I'm really sorry."

Nathan reached her and put his hands on her shoulder as he stared at her.

"I really am-" she continued but was cut off when Nathan captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, silencing her apology.

He stepped closer to her so he could kiss her harder and felt her start to respond after the initial shock of the move had lost its effect on her.

"Thank you," Nathan said afterwards.

Haley looked at him in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For telling me," he said, as his hands roamed to her stomach, reaching under her top. "And for this," he added, pressing his hand lightly against her womb.

Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared at him in silence. "Really?" she asked, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Of course," he said.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess but I can't take all the credit," she replied.

"No, you can't, this is both of us," he said, kissing her again.


	29. A Pinch of News

**29. A PINCH OF NEWS**

Brooke Davis Scott quietly closed the front door to her house and turned the deadbolt lock on.

"What did you do?"

She was so startled that she dropped her keys and purse, some of its contents coming out. She glared up at her husband in annoyance. "Now that's just _great_. Thanks, honey."

Lucas came down the front hall stairs and picked up her purse for her and handed it to her.

"Keys," Brooke said, pointing them out on the floor.

When he handed them to her, his glare had returned. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Sure, just as soon as you tell me what you're talking about," Brooke replied.

"Nathan got a call from Haley's dad and in the midst of all the yelling, he told Nathan that you were with Haley at the hospital today and that she was worried about something," Lucas said.

"They actually called Nathan?" Brooke shook her head in amusement. "Haley is right- Melinda is such a drama queen."

"What did you do?" Lucas asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything," Brooke said, shaking her head insistently as she walked up the stairs and sat down on the couch in their living room.

"Then what is wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, nothing, Haley's preggers," Brooke replied, putting her purse down on the coffee table in front of her and then lifting her feet up onto the couch, groaning when Lucas sat down and moved her feet into his lap.

Then he started massaging her feet. "Feel better?" he asked, smiling at the dazed expression on his wife's face.

"Yes," she exhaled softly. Her feet had been killing her all day. "Thank you."

"You said Haley's pregnant," Lucas said, returning to the matter.

"She is," Brooke confirmed.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"She had a test done at the hospital and was looking at the results when I went to meet her for lunch," Brooke replied.

"I didn't know you were meeting her for lunch," Lucas said, clearly hurt that his wife had not confided in him.

Brooke smiled at him adoringly. "I didn't know about it until she called me at around eleven this morning and asked me to meet her," she replied.

"Has she told Nathan?" Lucas asked, looking at her more seriously now.

"I don't think so," Brooke replied.

Lucas shook his head in disappointment. "I thought she was different," he said bitterly.

Brooke's eyes narrowed in anger at the statement. "Hey," she snapped at him angrily, trying to get his attention which she had definitely succeeded in doing as her husband turned to her with a fearful look in his eyes, probably wondering what he had done to piss her off.

"What?" he asked.

"Haley _is_ different than Taylor," Brooke said.

"Then why isn't she going to tell Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I never said that she wasn't going to tell Nathan at all. I simply said that she hadn't told him _yet_, and it's not fair for you to assume the worst of her," Brooke said.

"I think I have reason to assume that she wouldn't tell Nathan after her sister neglected to tell him about his daughter," Lucas argued.

"You just made my point for me," Brooke said, taking her feet away from his hands and sitting up so that she could talk to him without looking up.

"What point?" Lucas asked.

"That you are judging her because of what her sister did and that's not fair," Brooke said.

"Can you really blame me with her sister's history?" Lucas asked, looking at his wife incredulously.

"Her sister's history, not _hers_," Brooke retorted.

"All right, I'm sorry," Lucas said, nodding at the fact that his wife was right.

"And she will tell him, no question," Brooke said.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked, looking at her curiously.

"She told me she would after I asked her," Brooke replied.

Lucas looked at her in amusement. "You asked her if she was going to tell Nathan or not?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

She was about to answer when she realized that he had caught her red-handed as a hypocrite.

He could see the wheels in his wife's mind turning as she tried to think up a reasonable answer to his question without it looking as if she had done the same thing he had.

"Let me get this straight," he said after a while. She turned to him curiously. "It's okay for you to judge Haley because of Taylor's past but when I do it, I'm judging her?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "All right, I did the same thing you did," she admitted.

"Then why did you get angry with me for doing the same thing?" he asked.

"Because you didn't see Haley's face when she realized why I asked her," Brooke replied.

"What about it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, she was mad but for a split second, I saw it," Brooke replied, remembering her friend's eyes at the time. "It hurt her that I asked."

"She can't blame us for being skeptical," Lucas said indignantly.

"Yes, she can, Luke and she has every right to," Brooke said, feeling profound sympathy for all the things Haley had to endure ever since the truth about her sister's past had been revealed.

"Haley isn't Taylor and she's had to live in the shadow of her sister's mistakes her whole life," Brooke added. "She goes out of her way to be nice to us and respectful of our feelings because we were the ones Taylor had wronged and how did we treat her in return?"

"We acted like she was the one that slept with my dad and hid Nathan's kid from him," Lucas finished his wife's thought for her.

"Exactly, and I'm worried about what's going to happen when _they_ find out she's pregnant," Brooke said.

"I don't think Nathan will really care if they have a problem with it," Lucas said, shaking his head. "He loves Haley."

"I know that but they are his parents," Brooke reminded him.

"I've heard that Haley's dad and stepmother aren't too crazy about our family either but do you think she'll turn her back on Nathan if they aren't happy?" Lucas returned.

"Definitely not," Brooke shook her head, remembering the way Haley had been when she was defending Nathan to them.

"Do we really have to tell them?" Haley asked Nathan as they got out of his car that was parked outside her father and stepmother's house.

"They're going to be our kid's grandparents," Nathan pointed out as he nodded at her pleading gaze.

"I don't really want Melinda _around_ my child, let alone be an influence," Haley said, backing away from the steps once again.

"Haley, we've been over this," Nathan said, smiling at his girlfriend in amusement.

She had spent the whole drive to the countryside of Tree Hill where her father and Melinda had relocated, trying to convince him that they didn't really need to tell her family since they would only be unhappy with the situation.

He had told her that if they were going to be telling his parents, they were going to tell hers too to be fair.

"Yeah, yeah, but your parents are far more grounded than my dad," Haley said.

Nathan cracked up. "My mom and dad are out of control, Hales. When I was in high school, I was more mature than they were and I was a hormonal teenager whereas they were adults," he replied.

Haley couldn't think of a single thing to tell him in response that would make his parents seem mature when the more she knew them, the more she wondered how Lucas and Nathan had turned out to be so normal.

"At least they're not lunatics," Haley finally argued.

"Your dad is not crazy," Nathan said, shaking his head at the description. In his opinion, Jimmy James needed to be crazier.

"I beg to differ," Haley said as she held out her hand and grabbed his, stopping him from walking closer to the house when he thought she wasn't paying attention. "You weren't the one that had to explain why your father always went outside and danced around in the middle of winter to all your friends growing up."

His eyes were bright with amusement as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Why?"

"You know how some people like dancing in the rain?" Haley asked.

He nodded.

"My dad liked dancing in the snow," she replied.

He looked down at her stomach and put his hand on it. "That's some crazy genes that this one might inherit," he said, looking back at her worriedly.

"I didn't inherit them so I think he'll be safe," she replied.

Nathan's head snapped up at the mention of their baby's gender. "I thought it was too early to know that," he said.

Haley nodded at his thought. "It's just a feeling," she explained.

"You mean, like mother's intuition?" he asked curiously.

Haley flinched at the word and took a step away from him.

"What?" he asked, reaching his hand and grasping her, managing to pull her closer back to him.

"You called me a mother," Haley whispered, her skin growing pale.

"You are one," he said, gesturing to her stomach.

"I know, it's just weird," she said.

"It'll start to feel more natural," Nathan said wisely.

Haley stared at him in silence, not noticing that he was staring at her in confusion, and thought to herself that he was the one with the most experience in parenting, having actually been a parent before.

With her sister and that thought alone made her feel sick.

"Hales?" Nathan questioned, waving a hand in front of her face to try and get her attention.

Her eyes grew hard with annoyance at the gesture. "Don't wave your hand at me like I'm a dog," she snapped.

He looked at her again in confusion. "What?"

"Ugh, even that name sounds like you're talking to a dog," she shrivelled her nose in disgust.

"Your name sounds like a dog's?" Nathan questioned.

"No, that nickname," she replied.

"I didn't make it up," he defended himself immediately.

"No, _Taylor_ did," she replied, her voice dripping with annoyance at yet how another way her sister had seeped into her mind.

"So?" Nathan asked.

Then something occurred to her. Did she really want to bring this up right now? Her insecurities about being a mother were valid, and her jealousy over his relationship with her sister might be so too, despite the fact that that relationship had ended in turmoil and with him hating her but she stared at her father's new house and realized that this discussion could wait for another time, like after they told their parents about the pregnancy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking at him sadly now. "I'm being silly."

Nathan relaxed and closed the distance between them again; it was as if he couldn't deal with being more than three feet away from her. "Okay," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the driveway of the house.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him. "Now how about we just forget about telling them? We don't need the drama. We can just run away and live someplace where no one knows us or our families," she said, trying to walk back to car only to have Nathan anticipate her every move, trapping her.

"That's tempting but you know we have to do this," he said, looking at her seriously now. He was obviously tired of the avoidance.

Knowing she was right but hardly willing to let him know it, she rolled her eyes and started walking down the long driveway to the front door. "Just so you know, I will remember this," she said to him a few seconds later.

"When?" he asked.

"When we go tell your parents and you try to convince me that we don't need to tell them, that we don't need their blessing or support," she replied.

"I won't do that," Nathan said, shaking his head in dismissal.

Haley chuckled. "Right," she said skeptically.

They finally reached the porch and when they made it up the stairs, Nathan made a move for the doorbell only to have Haley grab his hand mid air and shake her head insistently.

"Hales, come on, enough already," he said, dropping his head in frustration at her antics.

"Don't knock!" Haley exclaimed, ignoring his plea.

"Why?" he asked.

Haley looked around the dock and spied the turtle in which her stepmother had told her the Hide-A-Key was hidden in and returned a few seconds later with the key.

"I prefer the sneak attack," she said as she unlocked the front door, returned the key and walked into the house.

"I don't think barging into their house unannounced is the best way to start this," he said, still on the porch outside.

Haley shrugged. "Too late for being considerate now," she said, and waited for him to join her in the house.

"Hello?" Haley called to her father and stepmother as she wandered into the house, taking a few small steps to the stairway before grabbing onto the banister to lean on.

"Haley, is that you?" Melinda called from upstairs and a few seconds later, she materialized at the railing above them.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, grabbing a hold of Nathan's hand beside her and squeezing it. "And Nathan."

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room in awkward silence.

Her father would turn to glare at Nathan every five seconds and then switch his gaze to his daughter, looking at her questioningly.

"So," Melinda broke the silence after the fourth time her husband glared at Nathan, "are you here to tell us something?"

Her stepdaughter shifted beside her boyfriend uncomfortably as she raised her gaze to her stepmother's curious emerald eyes. "Yeah," she replied.

"Does it have anything to do with what you were worried about?" she asked.

"I'm not worried anymore," Haley said, looking at her boyfriend and the two shared knowing smiles.

"What's going on?" her father asked after a few minutes of hearing his wife and Haley chat about the happenings at the hospital, his voice filled with a few days' worth of impatience. It had been a few days since he and his wife had seen Haley talking to her friend Brooke in the hospital cafeteria and it had been obvious that something big had been weighing on her mind.

He had been filled with worry and curiosity since then and had even gone as far as to call Nathan Scott and grill him about what was going on but he had proven to be as clueless as he and Melinda had been.

But he was certain that Nathan was involved in whatever was going on with his daughter and so far, he didn't like it.

"Jimmy," Melinda turned to him and shook her head at him. "Give her time to say what she wants."

"I'm sorry, but why are we sitting here pretending to be interested in what's going on at the hospital and not wondering what the news is?" Jimmy asked and then turned to his daughter expectantly.

Sometimes Melinda hated her husband's outspoken nature so much that she wanted to scratch his eyes out. He never engaged in polite conversation first, he always got to the point.

"I'm pregnant," Haley answered with the same bluntness her father had.

Melinda turned around to look at her husband with a shocked expression on her face, only to find that her own reaction didn't come close to his.

Jimmy James face had drained of colour and he stared at his daughter in a way Melinda had never seen him look at any of his daughters.

The surprise in his reaction was as easy to read as his disappointment at the news.

He sat there, staring at Haley in silence for a few minutes before he turned to his wife. "Could you two excuse us?" he asked.

Melinda looked at him in concern. "Why?" she asked.

"I want to talk to my daughter in private," he replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Melinda said softly, narrowing her eyes at him in warning.

Jimmy narrowed his in response. "I want to talk to _my_ daughter and if you won't leave, we will," he said.

He could tell just by the calmed expression on his daughter's face that she had no objection to talking to him in private.

But her boyfriend was another story.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us," Nathan said, gripping Haley's hand tighter in support.

"Oh, I really don't think I can, Nathan and even if I could, I only want to talk to Haley," Jimmy replied.

Nathan was about to respond when Haley turned to him and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Nathan," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "It's probably better if you're not here for this."

With that, Nathan gave her a small kiss on the cheek and rose from his place on the couch beside her and walked out of the living room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't do something stupid," Melinda whispered in advice to her husband as she kissed him and followed Nathan into the kitchen.

When she was sure that her stepmother and boyfriend were out of earshot, Haley turned her attention to her father. "All right, let's hear it," she said, looking at him expectantly.

"Pardon?" her father asked.

"I know you didn't ask them to leave so you could congratulate me in private, Dad, so come on," Haley replied, waving her hands in welcome of his reaction. "Out with it."

His father frowned at her daughter but couldn't help but see the humour in her actions. She had no idea just how much she was like her mother.

Lydia James had the same sweet-sarcastic charm that his daughter possessed. She had a soothing presence that made it hard for him to get angry with her and looking at their youngest daughter, he felt some of his anger dissipate but there was still a healthy amount left behind that caused him to look at her harshly.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" he asked.

"Did you?" Haley retorted, averting her gaze to the kitchen pointedly.

"Leave Melinda out of this," he snapped.

"Then don't ask stupid questions," she replied.

"It's not a stupid question, Haley. A baby is a big deal and I want to make sure you realize how difficult raising a child can be," he replied.

"It can't be too difficult. You did it," his daughter shot back.

"Having that man's child destroyed your sister," Jimmy shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"He got Taylor pregnant and she was never the same. You saw how it destroyed her," Jimmy replied.

"So you knocked up another one of my stepdaughters," Melinda said as she walked into the kitchen after Nathan.

He sighed as he turned around to glare at Melinda. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just wondering what you're trying to do to this family," she replied.

"Bye, Melinda," Nathan said, heading out of the room and down the hall so he could listen in on Haley's conversation with her father.

"No, I saw how losing her daughter destroyed her," Haley replied, shaking her head at him.

"Think about what she would have been like if she had never met Nathan Scott," Jimmy said.

Haley chuckled at her father's delusion. "You think Nathan is responsible for what she was like?" she asked.

His silence made it clear that he blamed Nathan for the way Taylor ended up.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Taylor is to blame for the way she was," Haley replied.

"Her pregnancy made her better because when Anne was born, she seemed better until Anne died," Haley replied.

"Then why did she keep her pregnancy a secret?" her father demanded.

"Because she didn't want you to be disappointed in her and she didn't want you to force her to tell Nathan," Haley replied.

"I was never disappointed in her," her father exclaimed.

"But you _are_ disappointed in _me_?" Haley demanded incredulously.

"Yes, because you always had more sense than your sister," Jimmy replied.

"I told you, didn't I?" Haley retorted, shaking her head in disbelief. How was it possible that even in death, she was still compared to her sister? "Because that's some thing Taylor never did."

"Well, she should have," Jimmy said.

"But she didn't," Haley reminded him.

"And you did," Jimmy said softly, looking at her curiously now. "Why?"

"Because I'm not Taylor," Haley said simply. "I don't want to make the same mistakes she did."

"You got pregnant by Nathan," her father pointed out.

Haley shook her head. "This is not a mistake," she said seriously. "It happened and I'm dealing with it responsibly."

"You're sure that this is what you want?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, and I'm also sure that I love Nathan," she replied.

"I don't trust him," Jimmy informed her.

Haley shrugged. "You don't know him like I do, Dad, and he isn't responsible for what happened to Tay," she replied.

He looked at her in surprise. "He told you about that, huh?" he asked, referring to the phone conversation he had had with Nathan when he wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"I don't know if I agree," he said honestly.

"That's fine. Just don't attack him for a choice that Taylor made," she said.

A few minutes later, Nathan and Melinda returned.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. "I'm fine," she said and nodded at his uncertain gaze for emphasis.

"It's not like I attacked her, I am her father," Jimmy said defensively, noticing the doubtful look in Nathan's eyes.

"Dad," Haley warned.

Their gazes locked and they seemed to reach a silent understanding.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"So when is the wedding?" Melinda asked, breaking the silence once again.

"What wedding?" Haley asked.

"Yours, of course," Melinda replied simply.

"Uh," Haley began as she and Nathan exchanged uncertain glances.

Melinda leaned forward, realizing what the couple was saying to each other. "You _are_ getting married, right?"

"No," Haley and Nathan replied simultaneously.

"But you have to get married now," Melinda said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because you're going to have a baby together," she replied.

"We're not getting married," Haley said, sending Melinda a warning glare.

"But," Melinda began.

"Dear, leave them be," Jimmy interrupted and he gave her a look that warned her to back off.

"Fine, but this is far from over," Melinda conceded and smirked in amusement when Haley rolled her eyes.


	30. A Dash of Disaster

It turns out that there will be more than thirty chapters. In the last chapter and this one, my plan for this story took an unexpected turn so there will be a little more the story. Can't say for sure how many chapters are left but it will be less than six. And the other stories will remain on hiatus until this one is finished. I will not be splitting my focus on all stories anymore. Once this is finished, I will bring one of the stories back, finish it and then move on to the next one and continue this process until all are finished.

* * *

**30. A DASH OF DISASTER**

They were driving home and while Haley was talking a mile a minute, Nathan was silent, but listening to his girlfriend's words as much as he was concentrating on driving.

"Every time I think I can stand her, she says or does something that makes me want to slap her silly and then cover her mouth with duck tape; lots and lots of duck tape," Haley ranted, her hands balled into fists of frustration.

He definitely agreed that Melinda James was obnoxious and that one of her biggest flaws was that she never seemed to know when to mind her own business or when to shut up.

"She was out of line," he finally agreed when he realized that she was silent and glanced at his girlfriend who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to agree with her.

"My being pregnant is not a reason for us to get married," Haley said.

"A lot of people get married because the girl gets pregnant and they think it's the right thing to do but somewhere down the road, that decision comes back to bite the kid in the ass," Haley continued.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her in confusion.

"The parents are the ones that are fighting and getting a divorce but the kid is the one that suffers the most," Haley began, narrowing her eyes in annoyance as she realized that this subject wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for her nosy stepmother. "The parents get married because they're having a kid first and they're in love second but sometimes, love fades."

"Not always," Nathan said.

"My parents got married because my mom was pregnant with Tay and look how that turned out; my mom is dead, Tay is dead and my dad is remarried to someone who was born the same year as his deceased daughter," Haley said.

"Your parents were together for more than fifteen years, Haley, and they had you after they had Taylor, _and_ they got divorced because your father cheated on your mother," Nathan explained.

"Yes, but they weren't happy in the end, Nathan," Haley said, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of the way they would fight behind closed doors and then be all smiles when she was around. "They never let us see them fighting but we knew that something was wrong. We could tell."

"And you think that's the reason your father got involved with Melinda?" Nathan asked.

"I don't _care_ how unhappy he was, he was wrong to do that to my mom," Haley said.

"And you two," Nathan finished for her.

"Yeah," she softly agreed.

"You don't need to worry about that with us," Nathan said, taking one off the wheel and covered her hands with his, squeezing her right one lovingly. "I'm happy with us the way things are right now and if we do decide to get married, it won't be because you're pregnant."

Haley smiled at him and nodded. "So do you want to tell your parents now or tomorrow?" she asked, her smile morphed into a smug grin when he winced at the change of subject.

"Definitely tomorrow," he said.

"Why wait?" Haley teased.

"Because dealing with our families are exhausting and I need to sleep before we face mine," he replied.

"But wouldn't it be better to just tell them and get it over with like ripping off a band aid?" she asked, chuckling when he rolled his eyes.

"Hales, you know that whether we do it right away or wait a while, my parents are going to react the same way," Nathan said.

"I know," she said.

"So let's just wait for tomorrow," he said.

"All right," she relented.

"Where to?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? We're going home, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, but do you want to go to your place or mine?" Nathan asked.

Haley was silent and when he looked at her, he noticed she looked sad so he pulled over and turned off the engine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking one of her hands and holding it up to his face.

"We don't have a home," she replied.

"What?" he asked.

"We're having a baby and we don't live together," Haley said.

"We don't have to," Nathan assured her but didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"You don't want to live with me?" Haley asked, not even trying to mask her disappointment.

"No, I do, I just meant that we don't have to live together if we don't want to," he answered quickly.

"I want us to live together," Haley said, nodding at him.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Nathan asked carefully.

"Nathan, we love each other, we spend every night together anyways and I'm pregnant," Haley replied. "What do we need, a neon sign?"

Nathan laughed. "Living together is a big step," he said.

Haley looked at him quizzically. "One that _you're_ not ready for?" she asked.

"No, I want to live with you," Nathan replied.

"And I want to live with you," Haley said, smiling widely at the thought. "If it's what we both want that's all that matters so we should just do it."

"Okay," he agreed.

"The only problem is, where do we live?" she asked.

"Beach house," he replied.

"Why not my apartment?" she asked.

"Well, your apartment is only a one-bedroom," Nathan replied.

"Oh, you don't want to share a room with me?" she asked, looking at him in amusement.

"Yes I do, but our baby needs a room too and I have three spare ones," he replied.

"Beach house it is," Haley finally said.

The next day, Nathan and Haley approached the Scott mansion wearily; it was not going to be easy to tell them. Nathan knew this and wished he could tell them alone just to spare Haley the hate that was about to be thrown at her by his parents.

But Haley had insisted in being there, it was after all, _their_ child that she was carrying and since they had stuck together with her parents, they were going to do the same with his, no matter what happened.

"I can deal with your parents," Haley assured him as he hesitated once again before ringing the doorbell.

"Don't underestimate them, Haley. You've seen them at unflattering times, but you've never seen them at their absolute worst," he said, turning to her, shaking his head at her.

"You make it sound like they're hell demons that are about to be unleashed on me," she said, amusement shining in her hazel orbs as her eyebrows knitted with confusion.

"They are not going to take this well after the disaster that was your sister, and whether it's right or not, they're going to loop you in with her," he replied.

"And they're going to say that I got pregnant on purpose to trap you in a relationship with me," Haley replied, nodding at him. "I was here during the whole Taylor-Dan debacle and they never showered me with love to begin with."

"Expect the fact that you never told Karen about it to be brought up again," Nathan said and he reached out his hand to push the doorbell.

"Nathan," Haley said, pulling his hand away from the doorbell. "You do not need to protect me from them. I can handle myself just fine and one thing I never let people do is walk all over me."

Nathan didn't have the chance to respond because the front door swung open and expecting to see Dan or Karen, he was relieved to see his brother was the one on the other side.

"Hey, you two, it's about time you got here," Lucas said, closing the door lightly behind him as he stepped outside with them. "You can cut the tension in there with a knife."

"What's happened?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's got something to do with you because Mom keeps asking when you're going to get here," Lucas replied, looking at Nathan.

"Do they know already?" Nathan wondered.

Lucas glanced at Haley's still flat stomach and shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't think so but they know something's up with you," he replied, his eyes narrowing with confusion at Haley's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Haley demanded, her voice bringing Lucas out of his stupor as he glanced up to meet her narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, putting her arms around her stomach as to block his view.

"Why aren't you showing?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm barely five weeks pregnant," she replied, her eyes narrowing even more at the implication that she was lying about her condition.

"Oh," Lucas said, nodding in understanding. "I found out about Brooke three months after she did so she was already showing a little bit so I was wondering why you weren't. Sorry."

"Tell me what's going on," Karen Scott demanded of her daughter-in-law Brooke Davis when she came back from the kitchen and eased herself into a chair.

Keith turned to his fiancée and shook his head at her, trying to tell her that grilling Brooke wasn't a good idea if she wanted to know what was going on.

He knew that his daughter had befriended Haley James and that she would not betray her confidence- and he was almost certain that his daughter did know- no matter how many times Karen asked her. In fact, he was worried that if she kept pushing Brooke for answers, Brooke would get mad at Karen and the last thing they needed was another feud.

"I told you before that Haley and Nathan will be the ones to tell you, not me," Brooke replied in exhaustion as she sent her father a look that seemed to tell him to get her to back off.

"Karen, they'll be here in a few minutes," Keith attempted to get her to calm down but it backfired.

"I don't trust that girl," Karen hissed, shaking her head in refusal.

"What Haley _and_ Nathan plan to tell you is not bad news," Brooke assured her.

"That remains to be decided," Karen said, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. "And if it is good news, then why all the secrecy?"

"Because Haley wanted to tell you face to face so you wouldn't get the wrong idea," Brooke replied.

"Why would I get the wrong idea about good news?" Karen wondered.

"You have a tendency to twist the truth and manipulate people into believing your version," Brooke said.

"I do not," Karen said defensively.

"Yes, you do. When Luke and I first got married, he wanted me to sign a prenuptial agreement because you were convinced that I was only after his money even though you knew that I was independently rich," Brooke replied.

"That was a misunderstanding," Karen assured her.

"Well, what's to stop you from 'misunderstanding' what Haley has to say?" Brooke shot back.

"You make it sound like I can't be trusted," Karen said.

Brooke chose to ignore the truth in her statement for fear that it would lead to an even bigger argument. "Nathan, get in here," she called to the front porch, knowing full well her voice would be heard through the thick front door.

After much debate on whether telling his mother and father was the right thing to do, he finally decided to take the plunge and took Haley's hand in his and marched into the room while Lucas trailed behind them.

"Well, it's about time," his mother said, sounding exasperated.

"Have a seat," Dan Scott said, coming from the hallway, presumably the restroom but Nathan was too nervous to care what his father had been doing.

Haley was the first one to take a seat on the couch and when Nathan didn't sit down beside her right away, she tightened her grip on his hand and tugged on his arm and he finally sat down beside her.

"I think you've kept us in suspense long enough," Keith Davis commented, his eyes bouncing from Nathan to Haley to Karen and when they rested on Nathan again, his brown eyes widened slightly to let the lad know that it was time to tell them what was going on.

After glaring at his mother's boyfriend, Nathan cleared his throat. "We have an announcement to make," he said.

Nathan looked at Haley questioningly who nodded in confirmation. "Haley is pregnant with my child," he replied.

He looked at his parents and future stepfather individually, trying to gauge their different reactions.

His father had sunken into his chair, stunned and staring at him in disbelief and wonder. It wasn't clear if his father was mad or just furious but he could tell by the sunken look on his face that he was somewhat disappointed.

Keith looked strangely happy at the news but Nathan didn't really care what his opinion was, only that he not add fuel to his mother's fire so he was relieved that Keith wasn't upset.

His mother's eyes had darkened and her expression had hardened. She didn't even look at her son, her attention and anger focused on the person beside him. "I don't know what you think you're going to achieve with this _scheme_ of yours but if you think that I will sit by and let you play my son for a fool, you are wrong," she said, enunciating each word as if Haley were a three-year-old incapable of understanding words with more than one syllable.

Haley James stared at Karen Scott for a minute before her mouth tightened into a smirk. "If I were going to play your son for a fool, don't you think I would've decided against telling you?"

"How do we even know you're really pregnant?" Karen asked.

"I wouldn't subject myself to this if I wasn't," Haley replied.

"That's not going to cut it," Dan said.

"I thought you might doubt me," Haley said, as she reached into her purse, retrieved the envelope she was searching for and laid it on the table for Karen to grab. "Those are the results of the pregnancy test I had taken."

Karen took the envelope and unfolded the papers. She read the contents and when she was done, she was looking into the smug eyes of her son's girlfriend. "This proves that _someone_ is pregnant, not that you are," she said.

"Knock it off, Mom," Nathan said.

"Excuse me?" his mother glared at him.

"You heard me," he said, putting his arm around Haley, hugging her to him protectively. "She is telling the truth and you know it."

"I might believe her but I've been fooled before," Karen said.

"Oh, please," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Your sister was pregnant with my son's child only she never told him and his daughter died," Karen said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Leave Taylor out of this," Haley snapped in annoyance. "I did tell Nathan so that situation has nothing to do with this one."

"We adored your sister, Haley," Karen said. "We took her in when she fed us some sob story about how her parents had kicked her out of the house and she was forced to come to Tree Hill. Our son loved her. He trusted her, he married her and she lied to him for years."

"Taylor betrayed Nathan by sleeping with _my_ husband," Karen continued.

"And then she killed herself when her house of cards came tumbling down," Haley exclaimed.

"We all know the story," Nathan said, raising a silencing hand to his mother. "And this isn't about Taylor. It's not about the James family. It's about Haley and me and our baby."

"Who is your grandchild by the way," Haley added, raising a challenging eyebrow at them.

No one argued with her. They all seemed to reach an understanding but what Haley didn't realize was that Nathan had been glaring at all of them, warning them that arguing about the baby would cause him to walk out of the room with Haley.

"How far along are you?" Dan asked curiously.

"Five weeks," Haley replied.

"And you're going to raise the baby together?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

After apologizing to Haley, Karen, Dan and Keith had all left the room, explaining that they needed time to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you going to get married now?" Brooke asked, winking at Haley encouragingly.

Haley groaned in response as she laid her head against Nathan's shoulder. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" she mumbled, her words only audible to Nathan.

He chuckled. "Her stepmother was on our case yesterday about that," he explained to Brooke whose face was washed with confusion.

"No," Haley replied softly.

Brooke's face fell at the news. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," Nathan answered.

"But the baby needs both of you," Lucas argued for his wife who was unable to speak.

"We're living together now," Haley told her.

Brooke brightened at the news. "Ah, so marriage is not completely out of the question then," she said confidently.

"Brooke," Haley said, glaring at the brunette warningly.

But Brooke ignored her warning. "If you've moved in together, then you're obviously thinking of the baby and the future. So as you continue to live as a family, you'll want the real deal," she said.

"We are a family," Haley replied stubbornly. "Staying as we are won't make it any less true."

"Oh and so you'll call Nathan your boyfriend when your kid is like eight and in school?" Brooke asked.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because that's not you. You're the type of person that gets married, Haley," Brooke said.

"If there's anything life has taught me, it's that nothing is set in stone," Haley retorted.

"And that marriages fall apart," she added.

"Not always," Brooke argued.

"My parents' marriage fell apart, Nathan's first marriage fell apart, his parents' marriage fell apart," Haley replied.

"Those all ended because of affairs and you two aren't going to cheat on each other so they don't count," Brooke said.

"We don't have to get married if we don't want to," Haley said.

"But you do want to. You just don't know it yet," Brooke said knowingly.

"I know I don't want to get married," Haley said seriously.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You'll cave," she said, smiling self assuredly. "If I have to bombard you with bridal magazines for the next three months, I will."

Haley turned to Lucas with a mischievous look in her eyes. "How attached to her are you?" she asked.

Lucas laughed at her. "I think you better lighten up a little, Brooke," he said.

"For now," Brooke relented. "But this is far from over."


	31. What's in a Name?

_Thanks to javajunkielove2809, snowbabie, saderia, bellasmomma, luvnaley23, ell6ange, HJS-NS-23, asharp4, sweetdevil23 and LaFilme Michelle for replying._

_Thanks to Christina for editing.__

* * *

_

**31. WHAT'S IN A NAME**

Five months later, Nathan and Haley returned home from the doctor's office.

"I guess I was wrong," Haley said when they were sitting together on a couch in the living room of the beach house they shared.

Nathan kissed her hair and opened his eyes at the sudden break in comfortable silence.

"About what?" he asked.

"I thought we were having a boy," she reminded him.

He gently tightened his arms that were around her body, resting on her womb in response.

"A girl is fine," he said.

Haley nodded in agreement. "Not as easy to name, though."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Since I thought we were having a boy, I started coming up with names," she replied.

"And what was your pick for a first name?" he asked.

"James," Haley answered immediately.

"After your dad?" he asked, sounding confused. He wondered why she would choose to name their son after her father after the way Jimmy James has treated her.

"After _me_," Haley corrected, and the bitterness in her voice did not go unnoticed by Nathan.

Nathan thought adopting Haley's last name as their son's first name and smiled. "We'll name the next one James," he said, smirking at the idea of having another child with her.

Haley turned her head and looked at him in bewilderment. "I haven't given birth to this one yet. Don't go making plans for another one until at least a _year_ after that," she said but he could tell that she was delighted at the idea as well.

He chuckled along with her. "What about a middle name?"

"Uh, that I took from your side of the family," she said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Lucas," she said.

"Why didn't you pick my name?" he asked.

"I think James Lucas Scott sounds better," she explained.

"Do you want to think of something for our daughter?" he asked.

She nodded. "What's Brooke's middle name?"

He thought for a minute. "Penelope," he replied.

Haley made a face. "Never mind," she said.

"Don't like it?" he guessed.

She shrugged. "It's not bad, but we should keep thinking."

"What's Hannah's middle name?" he asked.

Haley turned to him hesitantly. "Taylor," she replied.

"Oh." He didn't even bother to hide the contempt in his voice.

Uncomfortable with where the situation was headed, she pulled herself up so she was sitting up instead of lying against him.

He too sat up and looked at the ground, knowing he had messed up.

"I guess it's out of the question to name her after Tay."

He could tell it was not a question because of the indignant tone she used.

"No," He said, and turned to look at her. "But not for the reasons you think."

"You hate her, right?" Haley asked.

He looked down at the floor again as he considered her question. Did he hate Taylor? It was a simple question that should be very easy for him to answer considering all that she'd done to him.

Then an image of Anne being held by Haley in the NICU flashed through his mind.

"No, I don't," he said, surprising Haley and even himself.

"But I thought," Haley began.

"I'm angry," he admitted, nodding as though he followed her line of thought. "She betrayed me with other men and ran away when she was pregnant with my child without telling me. But I could never hate her."

"Why?" she asked. For so long she had the impression that everyone in the Scott family hated Taylor, most of all Nathan.

"Because of Anne," he said.

"Right, your daughter with my sister," Haley told herself with more bitterness than she intended.

"I'm sorry?" Nathan asked, looking at her curiously.

"Every time I think I'm out from under her shadow," she continued brokenly as if she hadn't heard him. "Something pops up to remind me."

"Taylor?" Nathan asked, taking her hand and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes," she snapped. "Taylor, Taylor, Taylor and I hate it!"

"You hate Taylor?" He looked shocked. She had told him that she would never be able to hate her sister.

"Of course not," she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Taylor was your first love. She was the mother of your first child and she was your wife," Haley explained.

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "Are you jealous?" he asked, smirking a little.

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and she tried to turn her head away so that he wouldn't see, but he anticipated her attempt to shield herself and cupped her cheek, thus holding her face in place.

"Yes," Haley finally admitted.

"What we have is nothing compared to what I had with Taylor," he told her.

"You loved Taylor, didn't you?" she asked.

"Once," he replied, turning his head away from her. "But when she came back after Anne died, she was so different from the person I knew."

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Taylor cheated on me, Haley, with my father. I never got the chance to be a father to Anne because she ran away and she always lied to me."

"But you," he said, moving his head back to face her with a smile on his face. "I love you so much. You've never lied to me. We're having a baby together. I can't even tell you what it means to me to be involved."

Tears rimmed the corners of her eyes as she slowly started to smile back at him. "I love you too," was all she could think of to say in response.

He chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Now, let's get back to picking a name."

She relaxed against his embrace again and began thinking again. "What's your mom's middle name?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We're not naming her after my mother."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Brooke and Lucas have already called dibs on her name," Nathan replied.

"But they're not even having a girl," Haley argued.

"Doesn't matter, babe, they already called it," Nathan said.

"Well, they suck," Haley pouted.

"Let's pick someone from your family," Nathan suggested.

Haley looked at him warningly. "We are _not_ naming her after anyone from Melinda's family."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he agreed in an equally daunting voice.

"My dad's mom's name is Gloria Sue James but I don't really like either of those names," Haley said.

"What about your mom?" Nathan asked.

"Middle name, okay?" Haley said.

"Fine by me," he agreed and thought of someone else. "What about your mom's mother?"

"Grandma Rae," Haley said.

"Isn't that your mom's middle name?" Nathan asked, remembering that her tombstone had read Lydia R. James on her tombstone when he had found Haley at her grave on the day of Taylor's funeral.

"Yeah," Haley replied, nodding sadly. "Lydia Rae James."

"Rae Lydia," Nathan suggested.

Haley smirked as she thought about it. "Rae Lydia Scott, I like it."

"Scott?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah, did you forget your last name?" Haley replied.

He rolled his eyes but joined in her laughter. "I just assumed you'd want to use your last name since you planned to use it for the baby it were a boy," he said.

"For the first name but since _she_ is a girl, James isn't appropriate," Haley said.

"So you're okay with her taking my last name?" he asked.

"Yes, she _is_ a Scott," Haley said.

"I'm glad," he said. He couldn't wait to meet Rae Scott.

"I've been thinking," Haley began hesitantly as she sat back up again.

He took that to mean that she was about to start a serious discussion so he pulled himself up again.

"What?" he questioned.

"I want to be a Scott too," she confessed, raising her gaze from the floor to look him in the eyes. "I want to be a family."

He could see the vulnerability she was feeling while she told him everything he had wanted to hear since he met her. "I thought we were a family," he stuttered.

"Not really," she said, speaking the truth they had both known for a while. "Plenty of people get along fine without being married, but I want the real thing. I want to wear a ring on my finger."

"I want to be your wife."


	32. Wedding Plans

_Thanks to Grooviejj-othfan88, preenad, othnaleyfan101, snowbabie, luvnaley23, saderia, Naley, HJS-NS-23, ell6ange, asharp4 and LaFilmeMichelle for replying._

_Thanks to Christina for editing._

* * *

**32. WEDDING PLANS**

"Welcome to the family," Brooke Scott exclaimed when she saw her friend Haley walk through the door. Immediately, the brunette had engulfed the other woman in a bone-crushing hug.

"Brooke, you're squishing the babies," Haley James said, her voice was muffled because it was half covered by the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm just so happy," Brooke said, loosening her arms around Haley but not letting go.

"We're not even married yet," Haley reminded her.

"Oh, we'll get your wedding planned in no time," Brooke said, finally pulling away and leading Haley into the kitchen.

Nathan watched his sister-in-law drag his fiancée away in amusement. "Should I be worried?" he asked his brother.

Lucas laughed. "She dragged her wedding catalogue out right after we got your call. She's been in there with it for almost three hours," he replied.

"Wedding catalogue?" Nathan repeated.

"The book with a collection of ideas and patterns for dresses, locations, place settings, flowers and other wedding stuff," Lucas explained.

"Brooke has one of those?" Nathan asked. He had known Brooke when she was in high school, all wild and free. He had never pegged her as a girl that fantasized about her wedding or had all the details planned by the time she was thirteen.

"Oh, yeah, she put it together when we started dating," Lucas replied.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Because she knew she was going to marry me, I guess."

"How could she be so sure back then?" Nathan asked.

"After you, Brooke's the most self-assured person I know," Lucas chuckled.

"Were you sure you were going to marry her?" Nathan asked.

"I had my moments of doubt but at the end of the day, Brooke was it for me. She always has been," Lucas replied.

"Brooke, wait! Come back!" Haley exclaimed loudly from the kitchen.

Brooke came stomping into the living room with her hands on her hips and stopped in front of Nathan, hands on her hips.

Haley was not far behind and came into the room a few seconds after with a look of regret on her face.

"Where's her ring?" Brooke demanded of Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her incredulously.

Brooke walked back to Haley and held up Haley's left hand to show that her ring finger was bare. "You two are engaged, right?" she asked.

"Oh, boy," Haley said, shaking her head in amusement as she started to giggle.

"Yes, we are," Nathan replied, still confused as ever.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Haley has no engagement ring on her finger," Brooke replied in exasperation, waving Haley's bare hand in her husband's face.

"Oh," Nathan laughed along with Haley as he sat back in his seat in relief and enjoyed the show.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"So?" Brooke stared at him in disbelief. "What's to stop some hot guy from making a pass at her?"

Nathan glared at her dangerously. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"A hot guy could flirt with Haley, offer her a better life and when Haley raises her left hand to show that she's already taken, instead of showing a kick-ass diamond, she'll be showing him her bare hand," Brooke said.

"First, she's visibly pregnant now so any guy who hits on her is an ass," Nathan argued.

Brooke turned to Haley worriedly. "Don't you know that half the fun of being engaged is waving your engagement ring in some guy's face and telling him that he's too late?"

"What?" Lucas asked, glaring at his wife. "Guys did not flirt with you after we got engaged."

"Of course they did," Brooke replied.

"Our engagement was on the front page of the paper!" he exclaimed in outrage.

"They probably only read the sports pages," Brooke said.

"So you didn't tell her?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley questioningly.

Haley laughed as she shook her head. "She never game me the chance. As soon as she noticed that there was no ring, she marched right out of the kitchen," she replied.

Brooke turned to look at Haley in confusion. "What didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"That we went to a jewellery store this morning and ordered an engagement ring," Haley said.

Brooke grimaced as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry," she apologized to Nathan.

"It's okay," Nathan said as he muffled his laughter.

"We can get back to planning your wedding," Brooke said to Haley and she started to walk back into the kitchen.

"What's there to plan?" Haley called after her.

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, turned on her heels and stared open-mouthed at Haley in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't want a big wedding."

Brooke's eyes were the size of saucers. "Why not?"

"For one thing, I'm pregnant," Haley replied, gesturing to her slightly protruding stomach. "I don't really want to deal with that kind of press."

"But you're going to be a Scott, Haley," Lucas pointed out.

"I don't care what the expectations are if that's what you're implying," she retorted.

Brooke turned to Nathan and eyed him carefully. "Did you talk her into this?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," he answered simply.

"I don't believe you," Brooke said with equal simplicity and she turned her attention back to Haley. "Don't let him bully you out of your big day."

"He didn't bully me at all and I resent that you think I'm that easy to intimidate," Haley replied.

"Please, Haley, everyone knows that Nathan hates having his name in the news," Brooke replied, looking at her brother-in-law in annoyance. "Even for good occasions."

"They take one look at her in her wedding dress, they're going to think she's a gold digger that is trapping me into a marriage," Nathan argued. "It doesn't matter what we say, the press is going to spin it however they want and that's why I hate them."

"The truth be damned," Haley agreed.

Lucas' eyes lit up. "That's definitely Nathan talking," he said, pointing at Haley.

"Funny. I'm pretty sure I'm the one that said it," Haley shot back.

"Why don't you want a big wedding?" Brooke asked.

"Because I don't want to make a spectacle out of our wedding," Haley replied.

"But that's what brides are supposed to do," Brooke tried to reason with Haley.

"I want a small ceremony with friends and family," Haley said.

Nathan looked at her worriedly. "Maybe we should have separate ceremonies," he said, referring to the feud between their two families.

"They're not toddlers; we shouldn't have to separate them for our wedding," Haley disagreed.

"My mom might start something," Nathan warned her.

"Your stepmother might too," Brooke added.

"Then we won't invite them," she said.

Brooke smirked at the idea. "You're actually thinking of not inviting Karen Scott to one of her sons' weddings?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Sure," Haley replied.

"You've got guts," Brooke said.

"My mom has to be there," Nathan shook his head at Haley's idea.

"Then so does Melinda," Haley said.

Nathan's face fell. "You don't even like her," he said.

Haley shrugged. "She's like a puppy; they grow on you," she said.

"I don't buy it. You still hate her even if you've warmed up to her a bit," Brooke shook her head dismissively.

"If I have to deal with Karen, then he's going to deal with Melinda," Haley said.

"Isn't dealing with your father enough?" Nathan asked.

"No, not if I have to deal with yours too as well as Keith," she said.

"Hey, what did my dad ever do to you?" Brooke demanded.

"Nothing, really, but he does tend to stick his nose where it doesn't belong," Haley replied.

"This wedding is going to be a disaster," Lucas said all of a sudden.

"What?" Nathan glared at him.

"I'm talking about our parents, not the two of you getting married," he said quickly.

Brooke looked at her husband and nodded in agreement. The Scotts and James would never allow Nathan and Haley to get married without putting up a fight.

"I think I've got a solution," she announced.

"What?" Haley asked.

"What if you were already married before you got married in front of them?" Brooke asked.

"You mean like, elope?" Haley asked, her nose wrinkling at the idea.

"No, of course not," Brooke shook her head. "A private ceremony just the two of you and two witnesses somewhere secluded with a priest."

"I'm guessing the two of you will be our witnesses?" Haley said, smirking at her friend's subtlety.

Brooke's eyes lit up as she beamed at Haley. "What a brilliant idea," she agreed.

"Where would this secluded place be?" Nathan asked.

"It's your wedding, do I have to plan everything?" Brooke asked.

"Isn't that the maid of honour's job?" Haley shot back.

Time seemed to stand still as Haley watched Brooke's reaction in amusement.

The brunette had paled slightly and taken a step backward in surprise to show that Haley had caught her off guard. Her eyes had started to tear and her smile widened.

"Are you asking me to be your maid of honour?" Brooke asked.

"You already asserted the role when you showed me all the ideas you had come up with for my wedding from just looking at your little catalogue," Haley replied.

"Is that a yes?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Haley asked, making it official.

"YES!" Brooke squealed as she walked as fast as she could to close the distance between the two and hugged her excitedly. "Thanks for asking me."

"I don't really have any other options," Haley admitted.

Brooke stopped hugging her and glared down at her. "Figures you'd come up with a way to spoil the moment."

"I'm just being honest," Haley said, smirking.

"There's honesty and then there's just being mean. You were being mean," she said, her lower lip quivering.

"I'm sorry," Haley said, almost bubbling over with laughter at the display Brooke was making.

"I know you are," Brooke blubbered.

"Then why are you still crying?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Ask him," she said, gesturing to her unborn son. "He's the reason I'm like this."

"Figures. Luke's son would be a wuss," Nathan joked.

"Watch it, brother," Lucas warned.

"What do you say, Luke, are you going to be my best man?" Nathan aksed.

"Only you would ask for a favour five seconds after insulting me," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Well?" Nathan prodded.

"Are you only asking me because I'm your brother?" Lucas inquired.

"No, because Tim's not here anymore," Nathan replied.

"When are they getting back?" Haley asked, realizing that it had been a long time since she'd heard anything about Peyton.

"They're not," Brooke replied.

"Since when?" Haley asked.

"Tim got offered a job as Lieutenant in Miami," Lucas explained.

"And Peyton is running a second _Clothes over Bro's_ over there," Brooke replied.

"Too bad. I liked Peyton," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't get to know her that well, that's all," she replied.

"I'm sure she'll come to the wedding if you send her an invitation," Brooke said bringing up the subject of a big wedding.

"No," Haley said immediately.

"That's what you said about getting married, and now, you're getting married," Brooke said.

"Hmm, maybe I will invite Peyton to the wedding. I might be in the market for another maid of honour _very_ soon," Haley said, glaring at Brooke.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Brooke conceded.


	33. Bouquets and Rings

_Thanks to preenad, luvnaley23, saderia, snowbabie, ell6ange, HJS-NS-23 ans asharp4 for replying._

_Thanks to Christina for editing._

* * *

**33. BOUQUETS AND RINGS**

Lucas Scott walked into the beach house that his brother shared with his fiancée and shut the door quietly behind him that Sunday one month later.

"Did you get it?" Lucas looked to see his brother already at the top of the stairs dressed in his tuxedo for the wedding that was about to take place in an hour.

"Where's Haley?" he asked, looking around suspiciously.

"She's with Brooke at your place getting ready," Nathan replied.

"Oh, right," Lucas said.

"Did you get it?" Nathan asked again, looking at him frantically.

Lucas reached into his pocket and held out a small ring box in the palm of his hand as he nodded. "Yes, I did," he said, opening the box, revealing a woman's silver wedding band.

"Good, thanks, Luke," Nathan said, reaching to take the box away from his brother, but Luke pulled it out of his reach.

"The best man is supposed to hold on to the ring," Lucas reminded him.

"Not until a few minutes before the ceremony begins," Nathan said, trying to grab the ring again. "That's when you gave me yours."

"Because you would've lost it," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan stared at him. "You tricked me then," he concluded.

"I didn't want to give you the opportunity to ruin my wedding," Lucas explained.

Nathan considered this for a minute. It was true that he had a habit of misplacing things even if he was careful to keep checking that he still had whatever treasure he was trying not to lose at the time.

"All right, you better keep it with you," he finally agreed.

"When are you going to give this ring to Haley?" Lucas wondered.

"What do you mean?" Nathan looked at him funny.

"The girls went out and bought matching gold bands on Friday," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I know. Brooke showed me yesterday," Nathan said.

"There's an extra ring," Lucas pointed out.

"I know that. Your wife mentioned something about the gold ring being Haley's backup," Nathan said, trying to tie his bowtie properly around his neck.

No matter how many times he had tied one, he always seemed to have trouble with the next one.

"You should have gone with a clip-on," Lucas said, fingering his own bow tie that was neatly clipped to the collar of his shirt.

"People can tell when you're wearing one of those," Nathan pointed out, shaking his head in dismissal. "I prefer not to have to read about my not being able to tie a proper tie in the tabloids."

"We're hardly ever in the tabloids," Lucas argued.

"We aren't, but our parents are always in them," Nathan reminded him.

Lucas nodded in agreement. With the numerous affairs their father had had over the years, including his relationship with Taylor, there wasn't a day back then when the local tabloids didn't have a story featuring Dan Scott's conquests. There had even been a poll one time asking readers when they thought Karen Scott would finally have enough and divorce him.

Then of course word had spread about her own affair with her best friend's husband and coupled with their parents' divorce, it had taken weeks for those stories to lose their interest.

The one and only time Nathan's name had ever graced the tabloids was when Taylor James Scott had killed herself and that had died down almost immediately since Taylor had been of very little interest. No one outside of the family knew that she had given birth to Nathan's child and if they had, it definitely would have taken a while for people to calm down.

It had been a surprise that they hadn't picked up on Haley's pregnancy yet, being in her fifth month already but amazingly, few people even knew of the romance between Nathan Scott and his deceased wife's little sister. He knew that when people caught wind of the marriage, they were going to be in for a shock.

Nathan was a very private person now but he had not always been that way. In his early twenties while he was still in college and living his dream of playing college basketball for the Blue Devils of Duke University, it was a rarity for his exploits not to be in the tabloids.

People assumed that the return of his high school sweetheart Taylor James had been the inspiration for his turnaround. He had started to shun the press and keep his personal life private.

Taylor had returned to town and it wasn't long before they had gotten back together, about two years later they had gotten married.

But every one had sensed that Taylor was not the same carefree spirited girl she had been in her teens. No one knew exactly what had sparked the drastic change at the time; they only knew that she was different.

It wasn't until Haley had come out of her coma and moved into the Scott mansion that Taylor had partly reverted to her old self. When they were together, Lucas had noticed a light in her eyes that he had never seen before. But even Haley's return had not been enough.

Taylor was already too far into a downward spiral that no matter what anyone did, they never would have been able to save her from her self-destructive behaviour.

"Besides I'm not doing that bad," Nathan said, bringing his brother out of his pensive reverie.

Lucas realized that Nathan had carried on the conversation and he hadn't heard a single word so he just smiled as he said, "You still haven't tied it."

Nathan looked at him strangely and Lucas thought that perhaps his brother had moved past the topic of tying ties but then he saw that his brother's gaze was no longer focused on him, but something behind him had caught his eye.

Lucas turned around too. "Keith," Nathan greeted their mother's boyfriend strangely. "What are you doing here?"

Keith Davis didn't respond right away, only stared at the brothers in confusion. "Why are you two wearing tuxedos?"

Nathan looked to Lucas in a panic. "Uh, that's a good question," he said.

"There's a wedding," Brooke said from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Who's?" Keith turned to his daughter questioningly.

"My old college roommate, Andrea Burke is marrying some French baron or something," Brooke explained.

Keith nodded. "You didn't go to Duke, Lucas, why are you dressed?" he asked.

Only Brooke and Nathan had attended Duke University while Lucas had chosen to go to UNC.

"I can't go alone," Brooke told her father, shaking her head incredulously. "And I prefer my date be my husband, not his brother."

"I'm bringing Haley," Nathan said.

"You're bringing that girl to a wedding in her condition?" Keith asked.

"What condition is that, Daddy?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at her father.

"She's pregnant," Keith replied.

"I am too," Brooke said.

"Yes, but Andrea was your roommate so you have to go," her father pointed out.

"And Haley is Nathan's fiancée," Brooke retorted.

"Imagine how the press would react if he showed up to an event like Andrea's wedding without her," Lucas added.

"Besides, so what I take Haley out while she's pregnant?" Nathan asked, glaring at Keith in anger. He had a lot of nerve sticking his nose where it didn't belong especially when his mother wasn't around.

"Why are you here, Daddy?" Brooke asked, sending Nathan a silencing glare.

Even though he was still angry, he backed down because he understood what the look meant. He was getting married in less than an hour and it wasn't a good idea to get into a fight while Haley was waiting for all of them to show up at the beach.

"Your mother wanted to know if you and Haley were free for dinner tonight, but I guess you already have plans," Keith answered, looking at Nathan.

"Maybe some other time," Nathan said coldly, finally getting his tie tied properly.

"She's trying, you know?" Keith asked.

"Not hard enough," Nathan snapped.

"You caught her off guard with the news, you can't blame her for reacting that way," Keith tried to defend again.

"Yes, I can." He grabbed his coat off the chair nearby and walked out the door.

"He's got a lot on his mind right now," Lucas said, looking at the door that his brother had just walked out. "Mom needs to back off and let him come to her."

"And he will when he's ready," Brooke said encouragingly as she hugged her father, "but not before."

"Hello, soon-to-be Mrs. Hot Shot Scott," Brooke greeted Haley when she found the bride on the beach twenty minutes later.

"What did you just call me?" Haley asked turning around to reveal her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Just an old high school nickname of Nathan's," Brooke replied, looking her friend over in admiration. "You look hot."

Haley looked at the light blue dress her friend had designed and sewn the week before, fingering the satiny fabric questioningly. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. I am very impressed with myself," Brooke said with a wink. She walked behind Haley to check out the dress from behind.

"I think the neckline is a little low," Haley criticized jokingly. The v-neckline dipped just above her chest, revealing a healthy amount of cleavage but not so much that she considered it distasteful.

"You're getting married. I thought you might want to give Nathan a preview of what he'll be seeing tonight," Brooke said cheekily.

"He's seen them before," Haley shook her head at her friend.

"I already knew that," Brooke said as she glanced down at her friend's ever-growing pregnant belly.

"I feel like I get bigger every week," Haley pouted.

Brooke scoffed. "You're only in your sixth month. I'm about to pop any day now so don't complain to me," she told her plainly.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley looked around the beach in search of her fiancé but he was nowhere to be found.

"He and Luke are still in the car," Brooke said.

"Why?" She turned back to Brooke looking worried.

"I asked them to give us a few minutes," Brooke explained, pointing out the car that was parked in a vacant lot that was visible from where they stood.

"Can you call and tell them to come now?" Haley asked impatiently.

Brooke looked outraged but took out her cell phone and sent a text message to her husband telling him and Nathan to start making their way over.

"Guess I know where I stand," she pouted as she put her phone back in her purse afterwards.

"I want to get married and we have time while they walk over," Haley replied unapologetically.

Nathan stood a few feet away from Haley as he took her hand in his and smiled at her. "I love you," he mouthed.

She smiled back and replied, "I love you too."

The Justice of the Peace came up to them and introduced himself as Judge Richard O'Reilly.

"We are gathered here to unite to two of you in marriage, an institution ordained by the state and made honourable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly," O'Reilly began the ceremony.

He turned to Nathan and smiled kindly at him. "Do you, Nathan Royal Scott, take Haley Anne James to be your wife, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forth?" he asked.

Nathan tightened his grip around Haley's hand. "I do, with all my heart," he replied.

Haley noticed Judge O'Reilly turned to her through her tears.

"And do you, Haley Anne James, take Nathan Royal Scott to be your husband, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forth?"

Haley wiped a few tears away and brushed a stray hair out of her already obstructed vision and smiled. "I do," she replied.

"Rings, please," O'Reilly said, looking at Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas stepped forward and looked at Nathan questioningly. "Which ring do you want me to give to you?" he asked.

Haley's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, which ring?" she asked.

"Way to go," Nathan said as he took one box out of his brother's hands and opened it to reveal the silver band he had chosen and engraved.

Haley gasped as Nathan held the ring to her.

"Haley, with all that I am, I give to you," he began as he took her left hand in his right and showed her the inscription. "Always and forever." Then he slid the band on to her finger.

Haley took her hand out of his and examined her ring so she could see the inscription more clearly. Sure enough, the words _Always and Forever_ were written around the inner rim of the ring in fancy lettering.

"Thank you."

Nathan nodded at her. "You're welcome."

Haley turned back and took the golden ring from her maid of honour's eager hands. "With all that I am and have, I give to you, Nathan. I will love you and be faithful to you all the days of our lives."

She slid the ring on his finger with tremendous ease. It was as if the ring was made for his finger. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment."

"Having thus pledged yourself each to the other, I do now, by virtue of authority vested in me by the state of North Carolina, pronounce you husband and wife," O'Reilly said happily.

Nathan took a step forward and leaned down to kiss his wife. As his lower lip grazed hers, he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Scott."


	34. The Honeymooon's Over

_Thanks to snowbabie, ell6ange, asharp4, jas, bellasmomma, luvnaley23, HJS-NS-23, preenad and Grooviejj-othfan88 for reviewing._

_Thanks to Christina for editing._

**34. THE HONEYMOON'S OVER**

"Nathan, you can put me down for now," Haley James Scott said as her husband of one month and three days attempted to carry her up the stairway to the front door of their beach house.

"No way, Hales, I have to carry you over the threshold," Nathan shook his head in refusal.

"We're not at the door yet. You can put me down and pick me back up when we're up the stairs," Haley told him.

"But," Nathan began to protest as his wife started wriggle out of his arms.

"I'm very heavy right now, Nathan, its okay," Haley said as he gently put her feet back on the ground.

"No, you're not," he said dismissively.

Haley rolled her eyes at how quickly he had said that. She was now in her seventh month of pregnancy, and her stomach had grown twice the size since they had been away for their honeymoon.

"Let's go inside," she changed the subject.

He smiled at her in agreement and when they reached the last step and opened the door, he lifted her up in his arms once again.

He effortlessly carried her over the threshold and up the stairs leading to the second floor and set her down on their bed. By the time she touched the soft mattress, Haley was laughing.

"Not very subtle," she managed to say at the confused look he gave her.

He still looked at her weirdly but then he glanced down at the bed and at her, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I didn't mean anything like that by putting you on the bed," he said.

Haley nodded in mock agreement. "I'm sure you didn't," she giggled.

"But I'm not opposed to the idea," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Haley motioned for him to join her on the bed. He obliged and immediately kissed her lips hungrily.

Then, as if she had some sort of sexual ESP, Brooke's booming voice was heard over their bedroom answering machine.

"Are you two back home yet? This is the third time I've called TODAY," Brooke asked in annoyance.

Nathan groaned as he pulled away from her. "Talk about a buzz kill," he muttered as he went to pick up the phone.

He handed it to Haley, smirking as he noticed the flashing green button that told them they had new messages waiting to be listened to. He glanced at the display screen, and his eyes bulged as he saw the number 15 flashing on the screen.

"I know she can talk a lot but leaving fifteen messages is a little excessive even for her," Nathan said as he pointed out the number to his wife.

"You don't know that they're _all_ from her," Haley defended her new sister-in-law.

"I'd prefer fifteen messages from her than some from my mom or your father," Nathan explained.

Haley rolled her eyes as she took the cordless phone from him and held it up to her ear. "Hey, Brooke," she greeted excitedly.

She never thought she would miss any of the Scott's when she had first met them, but Brooke had definitely grown on her, becoming her very close friend after a few months.

"Well, it's about time," Brooke exclaimed in exasperation. "I've been calling and calling you for days."

"Why, when you knew we wouldn't be here?" Haley asked, chuckling.

"You missed it!" Her voice was so full of excitement that Haley couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What did we miss?" Haley asked and Nathan looked up at her in curiosity from beside her in the bed that they were now lying on side by side.

"Guess where I am?" Brooke chirped.

Haley sighed. "Are you at home?"

"Nope," Brooke said.

"Uh, the store?" she tried again.

"Wrong again."

"I have no idea. Where are you?" she asked.

"You have to guess," Brooke replied difficultly.

"Are you serious? Just tell me, you obnoxious pain," Haley bit out. She rolled her eyes and Nathan laughed at her in amusement.

"Fine, I'm at the hospital," Brooke answered sharply.

"Hospital?" Haley shrieked in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Brooke replied.

"Then why are you at the hospital?" Nathan asked loudly so Brooke could hear him.

"Guess," Brooke said wickedly.

"Brooke," Haley warned in annoyance.

"I'm in the maternity ward," Brooke answered meekly, but her excitement at the announcement was audible in her soft tone.

"Maternity ward," Haley repeated and she turned to Nathan with a huge smile on her face as she connected the dots. "You had the baby."

"I'm an uncle?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned the speaker phone on so they could both hear Brooke. "Your nephew was born two days ago at the crack of dawn after seventeen painful hours of labour," she said.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Nathan demanded.

"I've been calling for three days," Brooke reminded him. "But you two had to go on a honeymoon."

"Brooke, did you ever think to call us at the hotel?" Haley asked, noticing Nathan's nostrils flared in annoyance.

"I lost the number," Brooke admitted a few seconds later. "Sorry."

"Which hospital are you at?" Nathan asked, rising from the bed to start to get ready.

"Haley's hospital," she said.

"Who was your doctor?" Haley inquired as she too got up off the bed.

"Swift," Brooke replied.

"Oh, she delivered Hannah," Haley said.

"I know. That's why I requested her," Brooke said.

"How did you know?" Haley wondered.

"I was there when you told your dad to get his ass in gear and take Melinda to the hospital, remember?" Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah," Haley remembered.

"We'll be there soon," Nathan said, coming back into the room.

"Okay, see you two soon," Brooke said.

"Congratulations, Brooke," Haley said, smiling when she realized her friend was now a mom.

"Thanks," Brooke said and Haley could hear the pride in her voice. "Oh, you guys?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Don't forget to take your rings off when you get here," Brooke reminded them. "Your mom's here, Nathan." Then she hung up.

Haley looked at the wring that stood proudly on her ring finger and nodded sadly as she began to pull it off her hand. "I thought we'd have more time," she said.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Me too," he said, taking his own ring off and handed her one of the necklaces they had bought in London.

Haley unfastened the clasp on her silver chain and slipped her ring and then offered it back to Nathan who put it around her neck.

Nathan did the same with his ring and pulled Haley close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked as he spotted his brother and Haley walk into the room.

"We would've gotten here sooner but _somebody_ insisted on stopping to get gifts," Nathan replied, staring at his wife pointedly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You have a baby, you and the baby get a gift," she explained again.

"Name an occasion where someone doesn't get a gift," Nathan challenged.

"Execution," Haley replied.

Brooke widened her eyes in shock at the newlywed. "Morbid much?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's the first thing that came to mind," Haley apologized.

"You could've just not answered," Brooke pointed out.

"And back down from a challenge?" Haley shook her head.

"She doesn't like to lose, my wife," Nathan said and then realized what he said. He widened his eyes in alarm.

"She's in the bathroom," Brooke told him and laughed.

"Well, where is he?" Haley asked, looking around for her nephew.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Your son," Haley replied incredulously.

"Oh, Daddy's off with him while he waits for Karen," Brooke replied, pointing to the hall.

Haley's face fell. "But I wanted to meet him."

"You'll see Robbie soon," Brooke promised and then she caught eye of the shopping bag in Haley's hands. "What do you got there?"

"Robbie?" Nathan looked at Lucas in confusion.

"After dad," Lucas replied. Their father's full name was Daniel Robert Scott.

"Robert Keith Scott," Brooke elaborated.

"Robbie for short," Lucas added.

"That's cute," Haley nodded in approval.

"I know," Brooke said smugly. "Just wait until you see my boy though." She fanned herself dramatically. "He's going to be such a heartbreaker."

"He must look a lot like Brooke then," Nathan remarked.

"Shut up," Lucas snapped.

"Nope, he has the best of both of us," Brooke replied.

"You're all talk. I want to _see_ him," Haley said.

"Unravel your panties, Hales, they'll be back soon," Brooke said.

Then, as if on cue, Keith and Karen materialized in the doorway and Keith came into the room with a squirming Robbie in his arms.

"He is very fussy, sweetheart," Keith said as he handed his grandson back to his daughter.

"No, he wants attention. He's been waiting to meet his Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley for a long time," Brooke corrected her father as she looked down at her son adoringly.

"He's an attention seeker already?" Haley quipped. "He certainly is his mother's son."

Brooke glared at her. "Do you want to hold my son any time this decade?" she asked.

"Do you want to hold my daughter when she's born?" Haley shot back.

"Of course," Brooke said as she quickly but carefully handed her son to Haley.

Haley peered down at the boy in her arms that looked at her in excitement in wonder. His eyes were already open and Haley could swear that it was Brooke looking back; Robbie's eyes were an exact mirror image of his mother's.

She could see sprouts of blond hair like his father so Haley now understood what Brooke had meant by best of both of her and Lucas.

Haley walked over to Nathan and offered him his nephew to hold who took him happily.

"Wow, just think, we'll have one of our own soon," he said as he looked at his nephew in awe.

"How was London you two?" Karen spoke for the first time. Her tone was surprisingly civil.

"Um, it was good," Haley said as she glanced at Nathan who winked at her in agreement.

"Do you think it's a good place for your honeymoon?" Brooke inquired.

There cover story for going on their going on their actual honeymoon was that they were scouting locations for their upcoming honeymoon after their second ceremony in front of their parents.

"Definitely," Haley grinned.

"Didn't it rain all the time?" Lucas asked, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan replied, grinning at his wife who could not help but blush at the memories that he had sparked.

"I want my baby back," Brooke pouted, looking at her son in her brother-in-law's arms.

Nathan chuckled as he walked over and handed the baby back to his mother. "He's gorgeous, you did great," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks," Brooke beamed at him.

"My first grandchild," Karen said. "He's perfect."

"He is," Haley agreed.

Karen turned to her and regarded her carefully. "I'm sure my second grandchild will be too," she said sincerely.

Haley blinked in disbelief. She wished someone would pinch her so she could be sure she wasn't dreaming. Did Karen Scott just say something nice to her?

"I always wanted to have a daughter of my own but I have to admit, the idea of doting on my granddaughter is even better," Karen added.

Nathan's arm came around a now numb Haley. "Thanks, Mom," he said as he pulled Haley against him.

Haley felt something break inside of her as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Thank you, Karen," she finally spoke.

"It won't be long," Lucas said, putting his arm around his own wife and looking down at his son proudly. "Our son could use a playmate soon."

Haley jumped, startled as she felt something run down her leg. She looked down to see a small pool of clear liquid, gaining in size. "It appears he won't have to wait very long," she said softly as her eyes widened in disbelief.

Nathan looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Then he followed her gaze to the floor. "Is that-" He didn't have to finish the sentence because Haley began nodding at him profusely and he threw his arms around her in joy.

"My water broke," she smiled, hugging him back fully. "She's coming."

Brooke smiled at them joyfully. "Your turn, sis," she said, almost dauntingly. "Have fun."

Haley's lip trembled as she sat down in the wheelchair that Nathan brought to her. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Sis," Brooke said. "Like sister because we're sisters-in-law now."

"You are such a sap," Haley called as she and Nathan left the room, following the nurse that was leading them to a delivery room.


	35. Rae of Light

_Thanks to luvnaley23, bellasmomma, bella28234, HJS-NS-23, asharp4, preenad, jas, snowbabie, ellange and LaFilmeMichelle for reviewing._

_Thanks to Christina for editing._

**35. RAE OF LIGHT**

"You did it, Hales," Nathan said eight hours later as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "She's here."

Their daughter's cries filled the room as the doctors and nurses continued to clean her up.

"Have you picked out a name?" A plump nurse asked them as she came over with a clipboard under her arm.

"Rae Lydia Scott," Nathan replied, glancing at his wife who was in the middle of yawning.

The nurse looked at him in surprise. "That's a beautiful name," she smiled at them. "I'll go fill out the birth certificate and then bring it back for you to sign."

"She is really loud," Haley commented as she looked at her newborn daughter curiously. "Even Hannah didn't cry this much, and she's Melinda's daughter."

"She probably wants all those people to get away from her and come see us," Nathan defended his daughter.

Haley smiled at him. "Did I hit a nerve?" she teased.

He laughed along with her. "Just protecting my baby girl," he said.

"Oh, I thought it was because she's loud," Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I wasn't loud as a baby so she must get that from you, which means you were loud," Haley said.

"You are loud at other times," he said, looking over her body pointedly.

A blush crept up her face as she rolled her eyes. "But I wasn't as a baby," she repeated.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"My mom always mused about the fact that I was mellow as a baby, hardly ever made a sound at all," Haley replied.

"If only she could see you now," he winked.

Haley narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I guess she's going to be daddy's little girl," she said glumly.

"I don't know, she took after you first," Nathan said.

Doctor Swift came over with Rae and handed her to Haley. "Congratulations, Ms. Scott," she said. "Your daughter is beautiful."

She really was. Rae Scott had her father's mesmerizing blue eyes that a person could get lost in for hours and by the reddish brown sprouts on her tiny head, she had inherited her mother's auburn hair.

"Thank you," Haley smiled up at her colleague politely. She had changed her name at work before she had left for her honeymoon.

Then she turned her attention back to her daughter and smiled. "Hi, I'm your mommy," she said.

Nathan tightened his arms around her and she turned Rae to look at him. "And this handsome fellow is your daddy, Rae," she said.

He took one of his arms and placed it around his daughter. "Hi, sweetie," he said.

"What did you mean she took after me first?" Haley asked an hour later as they both lied in the bed together with Rae sleeping in a crib right by her mother.

"She was born a month early and you were born early too," Nathan replied.

Haley chuckled. "We like to make an entrance," she said.

"She is beautiful," Brooke Scott said as she peered at her niece who was soundly asleep in a crib the next morning.

After the delivery, Haley was exhausted so she and Nathan had decided to allow everyone to visit them the next day.

Haley looked at her daughter and then smiled up at her sister-in-law in agreement. "I know," she said.

"We're totally going shopping on the weekend," Brooke said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"I don't know about that, Brooke," Haley began to let her friend down easy.

Brooke's face fell and she stared at her in disbelief. "Do you have something better to do?" she asked.

"Yeah," Haley said and giggled at the look of outrage that passed through Brooke's eyes.

"Such as?" Brooke asked.

"Honeymoon," Haley replied.

Brooke squinted at her. "I thought you just got back from that," she said, looking around to make sure their mother-in-law was nowhere in sight.

"We're getting married again today for our parents," Haley announced.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"Here," Haley replied gesturing to the hospital room they were in.

"When was this decided?" Brooke asked.

"Yesterday," Haley said.

"Ah, when you were drugged up," Brooke realized, her horrified expression relaxing now.

"What?" Haley narrowed her eyes.

"You had the epidural didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Haley replied.

"Then that explains it," Brooke said.

"Explains what?" Haley shrugged as she looked around, pretending to see if she could see what Brooke was talking about.

"That explains how Nathan managed to talk you into getting married in a depressing hospital room. You were too delirious to say no," Brooke said.

"It wasn't Nathan that suggested it," Haley shook her head.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. It screamed of her brother-in-law. Avoiding the public, getting out of a reception and less expensive was totally Nathan's style. "Then whose bright idea was it?"

"My dad's," Haley replied.

"_Her name?" Jimmy asked his daughter when he walked in to meet his grand daughter.  
_

"_Rae," Haley said as she held her daughter up so her father could take a look. "After mom's mother." _

_  
Jimmy chuckled heartily as he thought of his deceased mother-in-law. "What a character she was," he mused. _

"_Yeah," Haley said wistfully. Her grandmother as eccentric but she was probably one of her favourite relatives. _

"_What about her middle name?" Melinda asked, accepting Haley's offer to hold Rae.  
_

"_Lydia," Nathan replied. _

"_After your mom," Karen Scott commented, looking at Haley curiously._

"_Yeah," Haley nodded.  
_

"_Well, I'm glad you didn't stick Rose in there," Karen said, thinking of how her middle name would sound when the baby's first name already began with the same letter. "Two R's would have been very distasteful."  
_

"_We wanted to name her Rose but someone said no," Haley said, glaring at her husband in mock annoyance.  
_

"_Why didn't you?" Karen wondered.  
_

"_Don't you know?" Nathan shot back.  
_

_Worried that something was about to be said of her ill treatment of Haley, Karen decided not to answer the question.  
_

"_Lucas and Brooke already called dibs on it," Haley answered for him. _

"_Have they now?" Karen raised her eyebrows in surprise and amusement.  
_

"_Yeah, apparently, Brooke went over the moon about naming their first daughter Rose Lilly Scott," Nathan replied.  
_

"_What's with her and flowery names?" Haley asked.  
_

_Nathan shrugged in response. "You'd have to ask her." _

"_What will her last name be?" Melinda wondered. _

"_Scott," Nathan replied. _

_Dan looked up in surprise from the seat he had taken to isolate himself from the group. He wasn't too comfortable around babies but since this was his granddaughter, he had to be there. _

"_Really?" he asked, looking at Haley in surprise.  
_

"

"_I will eventually," Haley replied, flashing her engagement ring at him, reminding him of the upcoming wedding. _

"_Right," Dan said flatly and then looked away._

"_When is your wedding?" Haley's father asked. _

"_Uh, we don't really know," Haley replied, looking at Nathan for an answer. _

"_Soon," Nathan replied.  
_

"_How soon?" Melinda prodded.  
_

"_Soon," Haley repeated.  
_

"_There's no time like the present," her father said. _

"_What did you say?" Haley asked, staring at him in disbelief, wondering if she had heard him right. _

"_Well, you two have a daughter now, you're already living together and you're engaged," Jimmy started to say.  
_

"_I think he's trying to say, what are you waiting for?" Keith replied. _

"_You guys to smarten up," Haley replied boldly._

_All five adults looked at her in surprise. _

"_You haven't gotten married because of us?" Karen asked. _

"_We don't want to get married in front of you until we know you're not going to do anything to screw it up," Nathan said, looking at both his mother and Melinda. _

"_I wouldn't screw up your wedding," Melinda protested, looking at Haley in annoyance. "I was the one that suggested it when you announced your pregnancy. You told me to shut up." _

_Haley laughed at the memory. She had been annoying at the time. "Yes, but you might say something to get on Karen's nerves and then she'd say something back and before we knew it, there'd be a huge fight and the wedding would have been ruined."_

"_I thought you didn't want a big wedding," Jimmy regarded his daughter strangely. She had never expressed any interest in a flashy wedding when she was younger while Taylor would say she wanted a wedding fit for a queen.  
_

"_I don't, but I do want a wedding," Haley replied. _

"_What do you need for a wedding?" Jimmy asked.  
_

"_Family," Haley replied.  
_

"_We're all here and we'll all be here tomorrow," her father pointed out._

"_Are you suggesting we get married tomorrow?" Nathan asked.  
_

"_Why not?" Karen spoke up. _

"_You think we should get married tomorrow too?" Haley asked in disbelief.  
_

"_Yes," Karen admitted, sounding surprised._

"Wow, _your_ dad is on board with yours and Nathan's wedding?" Brooke shook her head in disbelief after Haley had finished telling her the story.

"I know," Haley agreed, and glanced at her daughter. "I have a feeling she played a part in his change of heart."

"Probably," Brooke said.

"Where's Robbie?" Haley asked.

"Oh, Luke took him while he got the paperwork filled out for my release so I could come hang with you," Brooke replied.

"Right," Haley nodded.

"So when is the wedding?" Brooke asked.

"In an hour," Haley replied.

"I only have an hour to get ready?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Don't bother getting all dressed up," Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because you were already at the real ceremony, this one is just to appease our parents," Haley replied.

"But you're supposed to dress up for weddings," Brooke protested.

"Okay, then, knock yourself out," Haley shrugged.

"Don't worry you two, I found the rings you told me about," Lucas said as he walked into the hospital room forty minutes later and he winked at his brother.

Nathan shook his head in amusement at his brother. He and Haley had taken off their necklaces and handed them to Lucas that morning and sent him off to find the rings they had purchased at home.

Basically, Lucas had to kill forty minutes and he had done so by bonding with his son who had been taken home but was now back as a wedding guest.

"Can I put Hannah in with Rae?" Melinda asked her step daughter as she approached the playpen that had been set up for the babies.

"Go ahead," Haley replied.

"You look spectacular," Melinda smiled at Haley.

Haley looked at her wedding dress, the same one she had worn a month earlier. "Thanks," she said.

"Did you guys take care of the JOP?" Nathan asked, looking at his father-in-law curiously.

"Of course, he'll be here in a few minutes," Jimmy said.

"He just got here, actually," Karen said as she led the man into the room.

Judge Richard O'Reilly walked into the room and froze when he saw the bride and groom talking to some the same brunette woman from the beach ceremony he had performed two months earlier.

"What's going on?" he asked of everyone.

Haley turned around and looked for the owner of the voice filled with confusion. She spied the JOP and widened her eyes in shock. "Oh, no," she said and looked at Nathan in alarm.

"What?" he asked.

"What are the odds that they'd get the same person to marry us again?" Haley asked before Nathan had found the JOP in the room.

"What?" Nathan asked and then found O'Reilly standing in the doorway with a confused look in his eyes. "Great."

"Am I missing something?" O'Reilly asked Karen Scott.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've already married these two," he replied.

Karen looked at him in disbelief and was about to curse him out for having such a bad memory until she saw her son and noticed his deer caught in headlights expression. Her eyes narrowed in anger at her son.

"Nathan Royal Scott! How could you?" she demanded.

"Mom, let me explain," Nathan said, rushing to his mother.

Jimmy James glared at his daughter after figuring everything out for himself. "What do you have to say for yourself, Haley Anne?"

Haley picked up her daughter from the play pen and shrugged at him. "I'm already married," she said simply.

Melinda's face fell. "For how long?" she asked.

"About two months," Haley replied.

"Why wasn't I there?" Karen demanded.

"Why weren't we?" Jimmy asked at the same time.

"How did you feel about Nathan two months ago?" Haley asked, looking at him.

"I," he began to answer, but shut his mouth as he realized he was about to say he hated him.

"That's why," Haley replied.

"So because we weren't getting along, you two decided to get married in secret?" Keith asked.

"Yep," Haley replied, offering no apologies for her decision.

"It was my idea that they get married without you," Brooke admitted.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"So that you wouldn't spoil their wedding," Lucas said.

"I would never," Karen started to defend her self.

"Oh, yes, you would have," Brooke cut her off.

"So we're already married, is that really a big deal?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Nathan because I wasn't there," Karen replied.

"You're here now," Haley said.

"And so is Judge O'Reilly," Nathan said.

Haley glanced at O'Reilly. "That is, if you wouldn't mind performing the ceremony again."

O'Reilly shrugged. "Do I still get paid?" he asked. Haley nodded. "Then fine."

"We are here to join Nathan and Haley Scott in marriage," O'Reilly began.

"That's not what you said the first time," Brooke spoke up.

"You want the same words?" O'Reilly asked Haley.

Haley nodded. "Please," and then laughed at Brooke who patted her on the back.

"We are gathered here to unite to two of you in marriage, an institution ordained by the state and made honourable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly," O'Reilly began again, repeating the words from the original ceremony.

"Do you, Nathan Scott, take Haley to be your wife, to love, comfort and cherish her from this day forth?" he asked.

Nathan cupped Haley's cheek and wiped some of the tears that had begun to spill out of her eyes away. "I do, with all my heart, again," he replied.

"And do you, Haley James Scott, take Nathan to be your husband, to love, to comfort and cherish him from this day forth?"

"Yes," Haley said and kissed her husband's hand that was still cupping her cheek.

"Rings," O'Reilly said.

Lucas came forward and handed Nathan and Haley each other's rings.

"Haley, with all that I am, I give to you," he said as he slipped the ring back on her finger, smiling because he knew it would stay there forever after this time. "Always and forever."

She sniffled back some tears as she put his ring on his finger again. "With all that I am and have, I give to you. I will love you and be faithful to you always and forever."

Nathan looked at her in amusement. "That's not what _you_ said the first time," he teased in a whisper.

"Be quiet," Haley said.

"Having thus pledged yourselves, each to the other, I do now, by virtue of authority vested in me by the state of North Carolina, pronounce you husband and wife," O'Reilly said, smiling again as he recalled the first time he had said the words to the couple. "Again," he added.

Nathan pulled Haley to him in less than a second and kissed her long and hard. "This is my favourite part," he told her in between kisses.

"Mine too," she smiled.

That night, as he lay in bed with his wife snuggled against him and their daughter asleep in her crib at the foot of the bed, he couldn't get over how much things had changed for them.

When he was with Taylor, all hell seemed to break loose but now with Haley as his wife, he was content. Life was peaceful now.

And he would never let either of his girls go.

THE END


End file.
